AvKiGo: Retribution
by Raischenzo
Summary: Two weeks after JPKiGo, Kim and Shego find themselves defending not only their right to love one another but, a new entity in the form of an old friend/foe
1. Prologue

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Hey guys missed me? lol Well its time for AvKiGo: Retribution. I gotta say that truthfully I never thought I would come this far in the story. This is the third installment to my series. I can officially say we're half way there lol. Oh and if you all were paying attention to the last chapter in JPKiGo and i know you were. Then you should pay close attention to this one, as its a major set up to the ones to follow.**

Prologue

It has been two weeks since the event that had taken place on the island of Isla Sorna. Two weeks since Kim, Shego, Tiara, and Jacob thwarted the diabolical plans of Dr. Cortez and his assistant Dr. Amy Hall. In this time Kim and Shego have been "bonding". They grow closer to one another with each passing day. Just the other day Shego accompanied Kim and Ron on a mission to stop Dementor from taking over the world, much to Ron's displeasure of course.

While the people did appreciate that they were out fighting the good fight, there were others that did not share that same appreciation. Others that sought complete and total domination of this world, and one other who sought the complete and total destruction of Kim and Shego's world.

**Global Justice HQ**

As usual the headquarters of Global Justice was busy with the hussle and bussle of its staff. Mystique who at this time was disguising herself as Dr. Betty Director was busy going through some files. They were cases about disappearances going throughout Central America. The first record of the disappearances started with some agents the real Betty Director had sent down into South America, but since then they've been occurring all over Central America. Panama, Costa Rica, Nicaragua. The newest report came in this morning from Honduras. The combined total of missing people exceeded two hundred thousand.

'That's at least five thousand people per country.' Mystique said in her thoughts.

She sat back in her chair. maybe it had something to do with what her boss told her earlier. She along with the new members of Black Star, were informed of someone that was literally hunting Kim and Shego. Something about unfinished business form South America. Plus since Mystique is the one running the place she was also the one who had to look into the matter for both of her organizations.

she sighed, the job was frustrating, she didn't even know what she was looking for. Whoever or whatever was causing the disappearances was keeping a definite low profile, but sooner or later it would slip up and she would find it.

**XX**

It was six in the morning. Kim yawned as she walked out to the backyard. She was dressed in her mission clothes. Also Shego was waiting for her in the back as well, since they were not mortal enemies anymore, they sparred almost every morning.

"Morning pumpkin." Shego said addressing the younger woman.

Kim yawned again. "Morning."

"Awww didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Hardly." She responded.

"I wonder why." Shego said smirking.

"Haha Shego." Kim said going into her defensive stance. "Come on I gotta get ready for school in a hour." She told the woman.

"That's right, it's Kimmie's first day off to college. Well I'm just going to have to make this quick." Shego said also assuming a defensive stance.

The women circled around, waiting for the other to make the first move. Kim was analyzing the situation in her head, sizing Shego up, and judging the distances and time it would take for her to attack or defend. Ever since that shot she received from Cortez, she's been acting on a whole other level. Her strength, mind, and abilities were greatly enhanced. More than they were allowed to be for a normal human being. Kim figured she was at least as smart as Wade is now.

Suddenly Shego went in for the attack. She rushed Kim with blinding speed and brought her right foot up. Kim blocked it, and Shego dropped to the ground and tried to sweep Kim off of her feet. Kim jumped dodging the sweep. She landed behind Shego and turned to strike her with her fist, but Shego blocked and pushed Kim back. Shego rushed in throwing a flurry of punches, but Kim block and dodged those too. She caught Shego's left fist in her hand and pulled Shego in, however Shego used this to her advantage and quickly performed a hand stand and leapt over Kim.

She landed by some lawn chairs as Kim turned to face her. Both smirking, they rushed in and began trading blows. Each trying to land at least one hit on the other. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Kim's mother Ann stood and watched them from the balcony on the second floor outside her room. She sipped a cup of coffee as she watched the two spar as they had been doing for the past two weeks. She knew that Kim had been hanging around the former villain even if her daughter never really said anything.

She knew that they had established some sort of connection, since Kim told her that Shego had came to her rescue not once but twice. She enjoyed watching them spar, since the victor seemed to change with each passing today. She watched as Shego seemed to have claimed victory as she tackled Kim and pinned her to the ground, only for Kim to flip her over and up pinning her down instead.

"Looks like I win today." Kim said with a triumphant smile.

"Lucky shot, that's all." Shego said struggling to get up.

"Ah Ah Ah, not before I get my reward." Kim told her as she leaned in for a kiss.

She pressed her lips against Shego's. Shego accepted and returned her kiss, giving Kim access to her mouth. They fought for dominance, as Shego tried to take control determined to beat Kim this time. Ann stared on with wide eyes as she watched the two. Apparently there was something else her daughter had forgotten to tell her. She quickly walked back into her room, and shut the balcony door.

She sat down on the bed, contemplating what she just witnessed. 'My Kim and-and, Oh Dear God.' she said in her mind.

"What's wrong dear?" Her husband said as entered the room.

"It's Kim. I think we need to have a talk with Kim." She said.

He looked at her with a slight worried expression, but nodded.

**1 hour later**

Kim came downstairs after properly dressing for school. She went into the kitchen to fix her a quick bowl of cereal before leaving.

"Morning mom, Morning dad." She said as she walked in.

They watched as she opened the cabinet and pulled out a bowl,then went over to the fridge and grabbed a box of cereal. Before she could open the box, Ann decided to speak.

"Kim, can we talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, what is it?"

"It's about you and Shego." she answered.

Kim stopped what she was doing, she dropped the box of cereal as she froze in place. She looked her parents in the eyes.

"What about me and Shego?"

"Is there something going on between you two?"

"uhhhhh." Kim stammered. She was going over what to say in her mind. She was not ready to tell her family the truth yet.

"Kim I saw you kissing her." Ann said.

Both James and Kim eyes widened.

"You were what?" he asked.

"Mom, Dad. It's not what you think, no, no, it is what you think, but not like that" Kim tried to explain.

"Kim you were kissing another woman. How can you explain that?" he asked.

Kim sighed as she tried to put an explanation together.

"Well we're waiting." James pressed on.

She looked around nervously. "We're...in...love." She said sheepishly.

Her parents frowned.

"You guys have to listen to me. We're-" Kim stopped at the sound of a car honking outside the house.

"Well would you look at the time." she said as she began to laugh nervously. She grabbed her bags and dashed for the front door.

"Kim!" her parents called out to her.

She stopped suddenly and slowly looked back.

"We'll finish this when you get home." Her father told her.

"Yes sir." She said as she walked out of the door.

She walked up to the car that was being driven by Monique.

"Hey Girl, you ready for our first day of college?" she asked the redhead.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She responded as she got in the car.

"Kim, you o.k. girl? You seem..troubled." She asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Just a little nervous is all." she lied.

Monique, just shrugged and pulled off once Kim fastened her seatbelts. This is not how she wanted to start her day. Now she had to somehow explain to her parents, how she ended up in a relationship with Shego. She dreaded the thought of her parents telling her she could not see the woman anymore. She desperately prayed that would not be the case.

**XX**

**Honduras, Central America**

Another village had been laid waste to. Like the others it had its population wiped clean. There was no sign of life for miles. Black forms moved there way through the trees as they prepared to take yet another village. Their leader intent upon reaching its goal.

"Kim, Shego. I'm coming for you."

**So ends this chapter. Honestly I think things are going to get worse before they start to get even better. But whose to say. Anyway see you guys in the next chapter for KiGo Week!**


	2. Chapter 1 Trouble in Paradise

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**I'm back and continuing KiGo week. I hope you enjoy it, and don't worry it wont be long before something happens lol Enjoy!**

Ch.1 Trouble in Paradise

Ron appeared to be standing in the middle of nowhere, floating even. He looked around and he saw a figure approaching him.

"Ron." It called out to him.

He looked at it strangely. He recognized the voice, but he couldn't recall the name.

"Ron." It called again getting closer.

The voice made him feel at peace. This voice that had comforted him in the past. He looked on as the figure took a few steps closer then stopped.

"Ron."

"Y-Yori." Ron said reaching out to the figure.

The figure reached its hand out as well, but retracted it suddenly.

"I miss you Ron." it said.

"I-I miss you too." he said.

The figure took some steps back, Ron took a few forward.

"Ron, I'm coming."

"You're coming? he asked puzzled.

"I'm coming. Coming for you." It pointed.

"For...me?"

The figure nodded.

"Ronald!"

"Yaaaaah!" He woke up screaming, causing Rufus to do the same.

"Ronald, You're going to be late for school. Hurry up and get dressed." His mother told him. She then walked out of the room.

Ron groaned as he laid back in the bed. Rufus jumped onto his chest and began chattering, telling him to get out of bed.

"Rufus buddy, I just had the strangest dream." he said. "I dreamt that Yori said she was coming back."

** XX**

**Border of Honduras, Central America.**

A small family cowered in horror as a lone figure approached their house. They were the only ones left, everybody else had been slaughtered, or taken. The figure walked upright despite having three clawed toes, a long razor sharp tail, and rigid body. Despite all this it looked positively human, it looked like a human female. It walked around from the back to the front of the house, raking its tail alongside the brick house as it did. The family shuddered as they followed the sound and caught glimpses of the creature as it passed by the window.

Suddenly it drove its tail through the door, and pulled it out. The kids screamed in fear as there parents held them tightly. They looked at the door, and the hole that was just made, and saw nothing as light shone through the hole. All was quiet and it seemed that the creature was gone.

"Voy a ir a ver. (I'll go check.)" The father said.

He stood up and began to walk to the front door. He took quiet steps and practically held his breath as he did so. Suddenly the ceiling came down on him as the creature busted through. It landed just in front of the man as it looked around the house. The family screamed in terror at the sight of the monster.

"Serpiente Negro! La Serpiente Reina! (Black Serpent! The Serpent Queen!)" The man shouted, causing the creature to direct its attention towards him.

The creature chuckled as it stared at him with its pitch black eyes.

"I don't know what you just said, but I liked it." It said smiling.

The man turned and began crawling away. This action displeased the creature and its smile faded. He was crawling his way back towards his family when the creature brought its razor tail down on him, stabbing him through the back. The man cried out in pain, as he was slowly lifted into the air. His family consisting of his wife and three kids looked up at him as he was lifted four feet into the air. He coughed up blood as the serpentine woman held him up to gaze upon his family. To the creature, the man she was holding looked entirely different, as did the rest of the family. The family it was picturing was Kim's family. It was playing over in its mind of what it was going to do Kim.

"Ser fuerte a mi familia. (Be strong my family)" He said.

Then with the flick of its tail, the serpent threw the man against the wall. He hit the wall hard shattering his skull on impact. He died instantly. It then walked across the room, approaching the mother as she held her youngest child in her arms.

"Awwww he's so cute. So cute that I could just, could just." She swung her tail horizontally in an instant.

The mother looked down and saw a scar appear above her chest. then she looked to her child who had began gagging. She called out to him as she held him tighter. The gagging stop and she looked up at him and his head rolled off backwards onto the floor. His brother and sister screamed in terror.

"Correr!" she told her two remaining children, before she too was impaled but this time the serpent went for the neck. It twisted its tail decapitating her head, and threw it at the boy as he tried to run in the kitchen.

She then spat up some green fluid onto the boy. The fluid landed on him and hissed and sizzled violently as he cried out. She had covered him in acid and watched as he began to dissolve away. She then watched as the girl disappeared into the back room. Instead of giving chase she just walked after her. She looked around and found no sign of her in the following bedrooms. She wasn't in the kitchen.

"Now where did you go?" she wondered.

The young had made her way out throw a bedroom window and was going to make her escape. It was the dead of night, and she crept underneath the window pane by the kitchen as the creature continued to look around. Just as she passed under it, the creatures tail exploded through the brick wall and impaled the girl through her stomach. It raised its tail up shattering the brick wall as it got a good at the girl.

"There you are." It said smiling.

As it held the girl, the creature imagined it was holding Kim in its grasp. She then slammed the girl into a wall. The girl cried out in pain. This brought the serpent joy and she then slammed the girl into the floor. It lifted her up slowly, as blood leaked from her forehead and mouth. It then proceeded to slam her onto the floor two times before slamming her onto the kitchen table. The table collapsed on impact and when it lifted its tail she had pieces of the wooden table lodged in her body. The girl whined as her body ached.

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am? No. Too bad!" It said as it slammed her into the wall again, then the floor. It drug her around and slammed the poor girl around as it listened to the sounds of bones breaking. It lifted her up one final time and took a good look at the girl. Her right eye was swollen shut and blood was poring out of her wounds on her arms and legs. Her clothes were in shambles, and she had a bone sticking out of her left leg. The girl was almost lifeless as it stared into her bloodied face. All it saw was Kim, and it smiled deviously.

"I'm going to show you something special." It chuckled.

The serpent opened its mouth revealing a rows of sharp teeth. It continued to open its jaw until cracking could be heard. The skin around its jaw tore apart as its jaw dropped allowing it to fully open its mouth. The young girl stared in horror as she saw her smaller pair of jaws in the back of the creatures mouth. Unfortunately this was the last thing she would ever see, as the jaws lashed out suddenly ending the girls life.

** XX**

**Upperton, Colorado**

Kim and Monique had just came from orientation at Upperton University. The college they both had received scholarships in their senior year of high school. Monique had was attending the university to major in fashion design, and Kim was majoring in criminal justice. Now they were just taking a stroll around campus. They both were planning on staying on campus but their classes didn't officially start until Wednesday. Besides home was the last thing Kim wanted to think about.

"Kim you sure you're o.k.?" Monique asked her friend.

"Yes I'm sure, no need to worry." she responded.

"Uh-Uh, Kim now you know better than to hide things from me. Now something has been bugging since we left your place. What is it?" Monique said stepping into her path.

'Should I tell her?" she contemplated. Kim couldn't look Monique in the eyes now, which let her know something was definitely wrong with the redhead.

"Well I've been seeing someone." Kim started.

Monique squealed. "Girl I knew it, your having boy troubles aren't you?

"Well its definitely a trouble, because I don't think my parents approve." Kim said

Monique scoffed. "Parents, what do they know. Girl what matters is what you think. Does he treat you right."

Kim smiled. "Besides the arrogant attitude, yeah everything is fine between us."

"Kim!" Someone called out from behind the two women.

They turned to see a raven haired woman come running up to her. "Kim it's good to see you again." She smiled.

"Tiara? It is you what are you doing here." Kim said smiling back.

"I'm teaching a few archaeology classes here for the term." She said.

"Oh this is my friend Monique. Monique, Tiara." Kim said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Monique said sticking her hand out.

"Likewise." She said as she shook Monique's hand.

"So how did you two meet?" Monique asked

"On my last mission actually. She came with Shego to rescue me from that crazy doctor I told you about."

Monique nodded signaling she understood.

"Speaking of Shego how is she?" Tiara asked

"Shego, she's... o.k.?" Kim answered.

"Kim did something happen between you two?"

"No, nothing at all." Kim said signaling to Tiara that Monique does not know.

"Wait you never told me that you and Shego were cool Kim." Monique intervened.

"You, uh, never gave me the chance." She said quickly.

Just then her Kimmunicator went off. She pulled out of her pocket and saw that Wade was on the screen.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"You recieved an anonymous hit on your site. It says that its linked to the mysterious disappearances that have been taking a place from a month ago." Wade told her.

"A month ago." Kim said

Wade nodded. The anonymous tip came from someone in Global Justice. Whoever it is says that the disappearances first started back in South America."

Kim's eyes widened. South America. She hasn't forgotten what had taken place there. Still she knew she had to go. Someone was depending on her to help them look into this matter.

"Wade I'm going to need a ride and make sure you contact Ron and Shego as well." she told the boy genius.

"Done and done." He said.

"Thanks Wade, you rock."

He signed off and she turned to face Tiara and Monique.

"Monique, don't wait up. I'll see you on Wednesday." she said running off.

Kim was secretly hoping, that what had taken place over a month ago, had not returned. Still the only way to find out was to go there her self.

**Kim's answers may lie in South America, I wonder if she'll find it before it finds her. Oh and if you're curious as to what the serpent queen sounds like. I was thinking like Arachnid from Transformers Prime. It seemed to be a very good match for it. Look it up on youtube if you're interested.**


	3. Chapter 2 Drawing Closer

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**So I've been told that the serpent queen, is F'ing brutal. I Like It! lol. But that was juat the tip of the iceberg, wait until she gets to Kim and Shego. Be honest do y'all think they can handle this new opponent? Tell me your answer in the comment section.**

**Ch.2 Drawing Closer**

**Mexico**

She left a trail of broken bodies as she crossed into Mexico with her serpent horde. Crossing the Mexican border didn't come with out a price. She lost ten percent of the hive, but they could be easily replaced. She left bloody footprints as she continued on to the next town.

"Soon. All I need is a little more time. Kim. Shego. Jigoku ga matte iru. (Hell awaits)"

** XX**

**Somewhere in South America**

Ron, Kim and Shego had arrived in South America. They were almost at their destination. The trip there was a quiet one, no one spoke as they very well remembered what took place here. Shego piloted the VTOL while Kim and Ron sat in the back. Kim looked over to Ron, he seemed to be in deep thought. She knew that with out a doubt he still blamed Shego for Yori's death. Kim looked over to the cockpit at Shego, she too seemed to be thinking the same thing. It was here where they all almost died.

Shego landed the plane next to the rubble that used to be the pyramid. Shego got up from the cockpit and joined the others in the back. She looked at Ron then over to Kim, Kim nodded. They opened the door and stepped out of the plane. Looking around the area hadn't changed see their last battle with the Xenomorph Queen.

"So where do we start?" Ron asked.

Kim looked around. "Ron and I will, check the crash site, you Check the rubble Shego." Kim said.

"Right."

Shego walked over to the rubble and scanned it. Looking to see if there was a weak point or point of entry. She found none, so she had to make one. She ignited her plasma and started to drill through the crumbled rock. On Kim and Ron's end, they were walking down the trail that the helicopter made after it was thrown by the Xenomorph Queen. Kim remembered it like it was yesterday. She was sure that she was going to die at that moment of time. Kim noticed that as they walked the were sets of footprints alongside theirs. They were large three toed footprints. That led to the crashed helicopter, then off into the woods.

"KP." Ron said as he called out to the redhead.

Kim walked over to where Ron was standing, and found that some bodies in the woods.

"Rufus happened to have stumbled upon this." Ron said.

Kim looked over each one. The bodies either had been brutally murdered or had holes in their chests.

On Shego's end she had just successfully drilled her way into the pyramid. She walked up to the staircase that descended into the pyramid. Some of the pictographs seemed to be intact. Her plasma glowed brightly in the dark environment as she descended the pyramid. it took her ten minutes but she had reached the bottom of the stair case. She looked around. The place was quiet, just like she expected it to be. However the quiet that floated through here was an eerie quiet. Suddenly the pyramid began to groan, as the walls begin to shift. Shego watched as the hall in front closed and the door to her right opened.

She saw a body lying there. She walked over and saw that body belonged to one of the hunter's from a month ago. The body was clearly decayed as she examined it, but it was not the body she was interested in.

"Shego, find anything?" Kim asked.

"Nothing, but a body, belonging to the hunter. What about you?" Shego responded.

Kim sighed. "It's as I feared, those serpents are somehow loose. We followed a set of footprints that led to the crash site. Then we found some bodies." Kim reported.

"I see well I'm on my way back up." Shego said.

She looked back over to the predator's decayed form, as a thought came to her. Kim and Ron waited outside of the pyramid for Shego. Kim could see that Ron was still bothered about Yori's death.

"Ron. Are- are you o.k.?" She asked.

"Hmm. Yeah, oh yeah, never felt better. Right Rufus?" He said flashing Kim a smile.

Rufus jumped up onto his shoulder. "A-O.K.!" he said.

Kim crossed her arms as she looked at the two.

"Ron, I know it still hurts. While I don't know what it's like to lose a loved one. I can only imagine the pain you must be going through." She said.

"I miss her Kim." Ron said.

"I know Ron, I do too." She said. "I know you still believe that Shego is responsible for it, but trust me Ron she feels just as bad about this as you do. I mean she has feelings too."

"Yeah well." Ron said as he looked off. "She didn't know her like knew her." he said.

Kim sighed. Kim figured there just might be no way of getting through to Ron, at least not in this moment in time. Kim could only imagine the pain, like if she had lost her family or friends, or Shego. She just wished she could do something for him.

Five minutes later footsteps could be heard. they looked as Shego emerged from the hole she had drilled into the rubble. However she was carrying something. She walked up to Kim, placing the items in her arms.

"Hold this for a sec." She told her.

Shego ignited her plasma and blasted at the rubble causing it to cave in on the entrance she built.

"There now nothing gets in or out." She said.

"Shego what is this?" Kim said as she looked over the items.

They seemed familiar to her, like she has seemed them before. Knowing that they came from the pyramid must've meant that it had something to do with those hunters.

"I got it off one of those dead hunter corpses inside. So I figured the boy genius could look them over and enhance them. Since we're dealing with "them" again." Shego explained.

Kim nodded, as they walked back to the plane. Once they got on and were seated, Shego fired up the engines and took off. Once in the sky Kim pulled out the intel given to them by Wade. She looked it over as it accurately described the areas that had been attacked. Kim could now verify these attacks and disappearances as Xenomorph activity. Something they along with Global Justice were too familiar with. She pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

He appeared on the screen. "What's up Kim?" he said.

"We were able to verify who were behind the attacks these past few days." She said. "It's Xenomorph activity."

Wade froze when she said Xenomorph. "You sure Kim?" He asked the red head.

Kim nodded. "We found bodies slashed, and torn apart, others with a hole in their chest." She reported.

Wade sighed, he hoped that they were done dealing with those black serpents. "I'll notify GJ, so they can at least prepare themselves." Wade said.

Kim nodded once more, before disconnecting the call. She then returned to the map, and looked over it some more.

"Something bothering you KP?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I can't quite figure it out. The Xenomorphs their pattern is a bit too intelligent. They operate on a hive mind, and we destroyed their queen. So I got to thinking. How are thry able to still function so properly?" She asked.

"It's very likely that a new Queen has risen to the surface and taken control." Shego said as she piloted the plane.

"Exactly." Kim said. "This Queen is far more intelligent than the last and seems to have some sort of motive behind these attacks. Now instead of staying in the jungle, they have been steadily moving North. Plus with each village or town attacked we can assume they're only adding more to their ranks." Kim said.

"It's like they're..."

"Building an army." Kim said finishing Shego's statement. "Now only if we could find out where they were going to strike next." Kim said.

"Oh no, princess. We're not going to just confront them. We will need some sort of back up, like the U.S. Government." Shego interjected.

"It's not like they're going to believe you." Ron said.

Kim cut him a look. "What? Would you belive someone if they told you killer black lizards from another world were on the loose?" Ron asked.

"For once the buffoon has a point." Shego said.

"Thank you...HEY!" he said.

"Yeah Hey!" Rufus added on.

"Look we're going to have to do something quick."

"I know, but until we can think of something effective I plan of action is to stay far away from those things as possible."

They all agreed, there was no sense in rushing into a battle with Xeno's with no type of game plan. Besides who knows how many of them are out there and who knows when and where they will strike next.

**1 hour later**

Shego pulled up to Kim's house and parked the car.

"Well this is your stop princess." She go said.

She looked to Kim, who didn't seem to be so thrilled about finally making it back home again.

"What's wrong Kim?" Shego asked.

Kim shook her head. "Shego it's my parents. They saw...us this morning." Kim said.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "O.K. what happened?" She asked.

"I'm afraid they're going to make me stop seeing you." She said.

"Wow, I never thought that the Kim Possible could be frightened so easily." Shego mocked.

"Shego this is serious, I love you too much to have you suddenly taken away from me."

"I feel the same Kim, which is why I'm going in with you. I'm going to talk to your parents about this, and trust me it'll take some time but they'll come around." Shego assured Kim even though she wasn't so sure herself.

Kim felt a little more at ease. If Shego was here to help explain the situation to her parents, then she was sure she didn't have much to worry about. Kim hugged Shego and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh thank you Shego." She said.

Shego just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kim. After that she turned the car off and they both exited and walked up to Kim's house. Kim's heart was beating fast inside her chest. She knew her parents were inside waiting for her. She just hoped she was prepared for what they had to say. Kim knew that this would be her toughest battle yet. At least for a while anyway.

**So Kim and Shego prepare for Kim's parents. Will this go over good, and what of the serpent queen? Oh and about the serpent queen, what do you think of her, is she someone you like or hate. Either way you gotta admit she keeps you glued to the story lol.**


	4. Chapter 3 Turn of Events

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Hey guys, before this chapter starts I just want to thank you all for taking the time to read my stories. Like I said before you all are the reason I write these stories. So I'm just going to keep trying to make better chapters each and every time. ENJOY!**

**Ch.3 Turn of Events**

**Mexico**

The townspeople gathered at the local bar, and celebrated as they singed, danced and laughed the night away. The music blared so loudly that it allowed certain things to go unnoticed. While the people inside partied, the town was transformed into a ghost town. People that laid asleep in their beds would never wake to see the sun rise again. The serpent Queen stood in front of the bar doors, this is where she would look to find some answers. The kicked the door in, causing it to slam into a waitress.

"Good Evening." She said as she walked in. "I was hoping you fine people could help me with something." She said.

The people looked on in fright as she walked deeper into the bar. She towered over all as she surveyed the area. "I'm looking for an A-mer-ri-can." She said sounding out the last word for them to understand.

The people looked amongst themselves and whispered to one another. She let out a sigh.

"Si usted no es el paso hacia el lado americano. Tengo ningun uso para ti. (If you're not American step to the side. I have no use for you.)" She said speaking in spanish.

They did just as they were told except for three young men who appeared to be in their mid twenties. Smiling she walked up to them, because they did not understand the command that she had just given, meaning they were American. As she walked past the group of Mexicans that all had stepped to the right, she swung her tail, slicing through their necks. One by on their bodies fell. She stood before the three men. They cowered before her, which pleased her alot.

"I need to know. Which one of you can get me to America? No better yet which one of you can get me to Colorado?" she asked.

The man on the far right raised his hand. Smiling the serpent queen quickly lashed out, stabbing the young man on the far left with her tail. As she did so, she tore his heart out as well, it rested on the tip of the creatures razor sharp tail. At the same time she grabbed ahold of the young man in the center by his head and neck, snapping it instantly. She let the two bodies fall to the floor. Turning to the only young man left standing before her, she motioned for him to follow her as she turned to walk out of the bar.

** XX**

Kim and Shego stood outside of Kim's house. Kim was hesitant on opening the door, because she desperately wanted to avoid this conversation, but she knew that if she wanted to stay with Shego and she did, she would have to fight. She quietly opened the door. She saw that her parents were not in the living room so she took this as a chance to sneak up to her room.

"KIM." Her parents called out from the kitchen.

She jumped a little. "Y-Yes?" She answered.

"A word if you will." Her father said.

Kim hung her head as she walked slowly into the kitchen with Shego close behind. Shego admitted that her parents were good to hear Kim enter as quiet as she did. She and Shego walked into the kitchen where her parents were waiting. Her parents were shocked to see Shego walk in behind the red head. Nonetheless it was her they were hear to talk about.

"I see you brought Shego with you." Ann said.

"I was hoping that if you got to know her a little better. Then you would-"

"Kim she's an international criminal." Her father interrupted. "Do you know how much the government is willing to pay to have her turned in?" He asked looking at the pale woman.

"Yes I'm well aware dad." Kim said. "But that's the thing I don't care. I love her." Kim told her parents.

"You love her? You love her!" James shouted. "This woman tried to kill you how many times throughout the years, and now all of the sudden you love her!"

Kim seemed to shrink back as her father scolded her.

"If I may say something in my defense." Shego interjected. "Look I know I haven't been on the straight and narrow these past few years, but i do not intend to hurt your daughter. She's precious to me." Shego said.

"How do we know you're not just using her?" Ann asked.

"Pffft, Do I look like Drakken to you. I don't get off on petty shit like that. I've always preferred to get straight to the point. And the point is that I love Kim. I've went through hell and back twice for her. And I'll gladly do it again, if I have to. You're comparing me to how I was when I first started working for Drakken. I was reckless and wild, and didn't care for the well being of others besides my own. But that's before I ran into Kim."

"I don't buy it. You're a criminal, and people like you always have an ulterior motive. You probably just want to get rid of her." James said.

"I've had plenty of chances to off little Miss Perfect here. If I wanted to I would have left her for dead each and every chance I've gotten. But that's not who I am!"

"I don't know what evil hold you have over our daughter, but I suggest you stay as far away from her as possible." James warned her.

"Dad, you can't do that!" Kim said.

"Quiet Kim, you clearly can't make the right decisions. So We'll have to do it for you." He said, as went to grab the phone.

"Mom do something!" Kim pleaded.

"I'm sorry dear, but your father's right. We just don't think that Shego's the right person for you to be with."

"How do you know, You don't even know her." She said.

"WE know enough." James added in.

"Mom you said, that the measure of one's love is determined by what that person does for me." She said. "Well Shego, has saved my life on more than one occasion. If it wasn't for her I would be dead in some jungle, or the slave of some lunatic doctor." Kim told her mother.

"Ann why would you feel her head with such nonsense?" He asked his wife.

"James it's not nonsense, but how was I supposed to know she would fall for Shego of all people."

James hit the TALK button on the phone as the dial tone buzzed to life.

"Dad don't." She pleaded to her father.

"Kim I don't want you around her. She's nothing but trouble. She always has been, and always will."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I will. The decision is final." He told his daughter.

"No You're-"

"No Kim." Shego said. "He's right. Lately it seems all I've done is put you in harm's way. You have a reputation to uphold as a hero, and I'm not a hero anymore, I'm a villain. I mean who was I fooling. Thinking someone like me could be with someone like you." Shego said as she backed her way out of the kitchen.

Kim ran towards the woman, but she was stopped by her father. He grabbed her by the arms, as they watched Shego walk out the front door.

"SHEGO!" Kim screamed.

"Kim this is for your own good." He said.

The next sound Kim heard was the sound of Shego's car pulling off. Kim dropped to her knees as tears began to flow from her eyes and quickly flooded her cheeks. Her mother looked on from the kitchen was Kim erupted with sadness and cried her heart out. She hasn't seen Kim cry like this since she was a little girl. Still she knew that James was right. It was for her own good.

** XX**

Shego drove far from the Possible household as fast as she could. She thought it was foolish for trying to do what she did. Kim's a hero, she's a villain. Kim was little miss perfect and she wasn't. Kim could do anything and she couldn't. There was no way they could have truly worked things out. Things like that only happened in fairy tales and this was reality. It seemed that things like this always seemed to happen to her. First she was stripped of having a life as a normal human being after being struck by the comet. then she was ostracized for her change in skin color and abilities. Now, now she just had the love of her life taken from her.

Tears began to flood her cheeks, as she tried not to think anymore about what had just happened. She could not hold them back any longer.

"Damnit." She said. "Damnit!" as the tears fell from her face.

Shego felt like she had just lost a piece of herself. A very important piece, she truly did love Kim, but her parents wouldn't have it. Shego was just to bad of a person for Kim to be around. She supposed it was her fault, since she was the one who made a name for herself in the villain industry. So in a way she had set herself up for the biggest failure in her life. Still she continued to drive and only stopped when she was sure she was far enough to cry in solitude.

** XX**

**Mexico**

After harvesting a few people, the serpent queen continued on her way to Middleton, Colorado. She looked to the young man she had just grabbed earlier.

"Now I hope you're not thinking of leading me on." She said raising her tail to his throat. "That would be a very, very unwise idea. I mean you do like breathing don't you?" she asked the man.

He simply nodded.

"Good, now lead the way." She said motioning for him to direct her an her ever growing hive to wards the direction of where Kim and Shego lived.

Soon she would have what she'e been traveling all this way for. She just had to be a little more patient. All good things come to those who wait she said.

'And if I wait long enough.' She said in her mind.

The thought prompting a twisted smile to form on her face, as she and her army continued on their way.

**Thus ends this chapter on a very sad note. Just when things between Kim and Shego will were getting good. You guys think they'll be able to find their way back to each other before the serpent queen can find them. Leave a comment with your ideas.**


	5. Chapter 4 Mending a Broken Heart

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**I'm back and I'm giving you more good chapters. This chapter will be no different from the rest. Oh and depending on how things go with this chapter, I will be adding another character to this story. So Expect to see the new character by the next chapter. Oh and new the new character isn't an OC lol.**

**Ch.4 Mending a broken heart**

The sun rose on the city of Middleton. The sky was filled with birds as they flocked through the skies. The town soon began to become more lively as people went about their daily routines. All was quiet at the Possible residence however. Ann woke from her sleep, and stretched. She didn't sleep as well as she thought she would have because of what happened yesterday. She walked out of her room and down the hall to Kim's room. The teen hero had cried herself to sleep eventually. Ann remembered yesterday being filled with the seemingly endless tears of her daughter. Right after Shego had left Kim immediately broke down, Ann could tell she was deeply hurt.

'Maybe we made a mistake?' She thought.

She shook the thought from her mind. There was no way she was going to let her daughter be with a criminal. A woman whose wanted in over eleven countries. A woman who has tried to take her daughter away from her every chance she got. She peeked into Kim's room and saw that the red head was deep in her sleep. Her tears had dried on her face, and left trails over their descent. Kim was so sure that Shego was the one for her. But as her parents they knew otherwise or she thought. After seeing Kim breakdown the way she did, it left Ann thinking. Did they do the right thing?

She closed Kim's door and walked down stairs into the kitchen. She began to make her a cup of coffee. After she made it, she sat at the kitchen table and began thinking. While was right about Shego saving her life on two occasions. Why she did it is directly unclear, Kim said Shego saved her because of how she feels towards her daughter. Shego herself stated that she's not the person she once was. Still something just didn't sit right with her. It could be just the fact that her daughter had become a lesbian and had tried entering a relationship with Shego, or it could be that somehow she knew that she and James were in the wrong.

"Do we really have the right to tell people who they can and can't fall in love with?" she asked herself.

"Ann, you Ok? Honey?" James asked as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Dear I think we've made a big mistake." She said.

** XX**

In Upperton, Shego had just awoken. She was currently staying in her family's winter home. They used to come here when she and her brothers were younger because in the winter, the snow piled so high here that people could go skiing in the park.

Stretched as she sat up her long raven locks sprawled out everywhere. She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, and grabbed several large pieces of raw steak. She dropped them into a big food dish on the floor. She whistled and footsteps could be heard as something approached the kitchen from the other room. Suddenly a huge raptor appeared from around the corner as it ran up to food dish and began eating the steak. Shego petted the alpha on her head as she went back to her room and turned on the T.V.

Shego was trying to push yesterday as far from behind her as she could, but the more she tried the more she remembered. She was convinced that she and Kim were not meant to be, no matter how much her heart yearned for her. She figured that in time she would get over it as she did everything else. Just then the phone rang and she got up to go answer it. When she did she heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Hello Sherron."

"Mother." Shego said dryly. "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Who else but you could get into this house?" She asked through the phone line.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk. You see your father and I are going to be in town tomorrow and I was hoping we could all spend some time together as a family." She said.

"Family. Yeah right." she said.

"Sherron I know we've had our differences, but I'm willing to put it all behind us. It's been so long since I've seen my darling baby girl." Her mother said.

"That's just it. I'm not your baby girl anymore. I'm a grown woman, an adult who can clearly make her own decisions, with or without your approval." Shego told her.

There was a sigh on the other end. "You're right. You're absolutely right. And it's about time I started treating you that way."

** XX**

Back at the Possible home Ann was telling James about she believed they have made a huge mistake. However he was sure that it was the right choice.

"How can you be certain we did the right thing?" she asked.

"Ann you know as well as I do, what Shego is. She's a monster, a wild animal that needs to be locked away."

"I never thought of her as a monster or a wild animal. Just someone who happened to be on the wrong side of justice. She stood against everything we stood for."

"Exactly and she was planning on corrupting our Kimmie cub." He said.

"No-no, that's not what I was got from all of that."

James raised his eyebrow. "Well what did you get from all of this?" he asked.

"Kim told me, how she's all alone. How her parents tried to rob her of her childhood. Kim said once she broke free of them, she realized she was on her own, and had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. Soon she found herself working for Drakken." Ann explained.

They stopped their conversation long enough to listen to Kim shuffle about upstairs. The red head had awoken, because of a dream she had. A dream she wished had came true. Downstairs her parents resumed their conversation.

"Look at what we did to her." Ann said pointing upstairs. "We've done the one thing we as parents were trying to prevent. Hurting our daughter." She finished.

"You're not saying that we just let Kim hang around Shego are you?"

"James we hardly even know the girl. If we had at least given her a chance like Kim had wanted us to, maybe we might have not come to this conclusion." She said.

James let out a frustrated sigh. He did not want to give the former villain any type of recognition. All he knew was that she was bad and that's all he needed to know. To him it was bad enough that his daughter was a lesbian, but to have gotten herself involved with Shego, was definitely intolerable. He turned to face Ann so he could tell her that getting to know Shego was out of the question, when she was making that face. Her lips were poked out, and she had her hands clasped together as she looked at him with the saddest eyes she could muster.

He eventually gave in to the puppy dog pout. "F-Fine, We'll give her one chance." he said. 'God I hate that.' he said in his mind.

** XX**

**Mexican border**

Down in Mexico the serpent queen and her hive had just made it to the Mexican border. They stared across from a hill as they looked at the border fence that spanned so many square miles.

She looked to the young man she had taken captive from last night. "What's on the other side?" She asked.

"T-Texas." He answered.

"Texas huh? And how big is this Texas?" She asked again.

"Well out all fifty it's one of the biggest." he answered.

A smile crept across her face. This Texas would be the perfect place to raise more soldiers. As she looked out over to the fence that separated the two countries, she noticed that it was heavily guarded. Still she would not let this stop her. There wasn't much that could be done while the sun was up. So she would strike while their guards were down. She would attack in the dead of night. She turned around and began to walk back. She was followed by her hive and the young man. She knew it wasn't long know. She could feel that Kim and Shego were just beyond the blockade. Once again she just had to be patient, and once again wait for her moment. She was going to make them pay.

**And this is where I close this chapter. i would have written a little more, seeing as we had two things left to cover. Her night attack and Kim searching for Shego, but all that could be done in the next chapter and thus enhance it. Plus do not forget I'm introducing a new character to the story. Oh and an extra ten points goes to whoever can guess who's going to appear. Hint: She's really good with a sword. Well night everybody =D**


	6. Chapter 5 Tragedy Part 1

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Ok folks time for chapter five. In this chapter you will see one new character, and an old face. Plus if you're wondering if Kim and Shego can overcome their relationship problem, its probably best that you begin to read immediately. Oh and for this and the next two chapters I will due a tracklist, Enjoy!**

**Ch. 5 Tragedy**

**Part 1: Crossing the Border**

**Mexican Border**

She had waited hours, but the Sun had finally went down. She hid herself amongst the civilians of the small village that sat right next to the border. She waited an extra hour or so before stepping into the moonlight. The young man she had captured walked up beside her, still shaken he looked up to her as she stared on at the fence.

" I only see about ten or twenty of them down there. I've also noticed that more seem to come in from far off east and west. How many guard this area daily?" She asked the man as she continue to stare on.

"O-Over twenty thousand, but as to how many is in this general area, I wouldn't know." He answered. "Plus if you go out there and attack the others would know and you'll be eliminated." He told her.

She thumped her tail on the ground and growled, causing the man to jump a little. She looked at him and smiled. "Twenty thousand eh? Well you find that my two hundred thousand will be more than enough." She said as the xenomorph army behind her began to gather.

"There's no way to get past without alerting the whole border patrol. Besides we Xenomorphs excel at this kind of thing." She turned to face her army. "Our objective, our goal, our revenge lies on the other side of that fence. Smash through, and slaughter as many of the guards as you can. Don't hesitate to capture and harvest. We could use a few more addition to our ranks." She told them.

A few Xenomorphs stepped up. They had big crowns like her, but one could tell by looking that they heads were harder than they appeared to be.

"I call them smashers. You'll see why in a few seconds." she said to the man.

She gave them the signal and the four smashers charged down the hill at the unsuspecting border patrol. The guards were smoking and having a good time. One of the guards turned and saw what appeared to be a wild animal heading their way.

"Hey what's that?" he asked.

The other soldiers turned as well and looked in the same direction.

"I can't tell. Hey shine that light over in that direction!" The female guard shouted to the tower.

The guy in the tower did as he was told and the shined the light to the south. They all let out a gasp as they saw the four Xenos charging at them.

"Sound the Alarm!" She yelled Right before one of the smashers charged into her and began to crush her with its hardened skull.

The other three slammed into the tower causing it to buckle and fall. The two guards were crushed as they fell out of the tower and it fell on them. The other guards opened fire with their AK-47's filling the first smasher full of holes. It leaked acidic blood everywhere as the bullets tore through its backside. It dropped dead as the other three charged in. The soldiers fired at them, but the bullets deflected off of their skulls. The soldiers turned and ran but were caught to quickly by the smashers. From the other tower a couple of guards loaded their HK-21's as on other shone the light one the three smashers.

"HQ!, HQ! Come in, This is sector 478. We are under attack, I repeat we are under attack."

"This is HQ over. What is the situation?"

"I-I don't know they look appear to be lizards. Big black liza- Ahhhh!" The man screamed as Xenomorphs had climbed the tower and slaughtered the man.

The other soldiers turned but were not fast enough as they met the same fate. HQ could only hear the sounds of gunfire, people being slaughtered and the sounds of some unknown creature.

"Send reinforcements to sector 478 immediately!" the General ordered.

The serpent queen walked down the hill as her army bolted past and attacked the soldiers. She watched as the soldiers fell one by one, as did some of her own. Then something caught her eye, and she looked over to her left and saw four vehicles pull up and begin to open fire on her hive. She watched as one of the soldiers pulled out a javelin and fired the missile. It shot straight up into the air before crashing into maybe ten or twenty xenos. She knew reinforcements were well on their way, but it would not deter her from her goal. She quickly charged one of the vehicles and let out a shrill shriek as she did.

The soldiers turned and began to fire at her as she dodged the bullets. She dropped to the ground as a missile from a rocket launcher soared over head and she immediately ran to the left to avoid the bullets. She lowered her head as she rammed the truck causing it to turn over and spill the soldiers out. The groaned as they slowly got up, one soldier turned and looked as she leapt up onto the truck. She smiled once more before spitting a stream of acid onto the soldiers.

Unfortunately she couldn't stay to watch them suffer as a new sound caught her attention. The sound grew louder and it was coming from over the fence. Suddenly a light flashed on her from the sky and she shielded her eyes. The ground around her erupted as bullets tore into the ground and the truck. She quickly leapt off of it and darted to the right as four helicopters in the form of two AH-64 apaches and two Blackhawks soared over head.

"This Eagle eye, Targets sighted and confirmed. Hostiles appear to be black lizards of unknown origin. Engaging enemy." said one of the apache pilots.

"Roger that Eagle eye." HQ answered.

The Apaches fired on the Xenos on the ground killing over a hundred. While the Blackhawks chased down the serpent queen.

"No!" She yelled as she looked back to see her hive getting slaughtered.

She knew she could not afford to lose them. It was time to go over the fence. The man on the hill turned and ran seeing this as his chance to escape. He ran up the hill but was stopped as the serpent queen landed in front of him. She flashed him a quick smile as she leapt over towards the helicopter. He looked on as she soared over him but didn't see her tail as it wrapped on the man's neck. She performed a somersault in the air flinging the man at the blackhawk. He crashed through the window next to the pilot. The pilot felt as the chopper leaned to its left. One fo the men opened the door and was immediately pulled out. The soldiers snapped their guns out but she covered them in acid. She followed by impaling the pilot with her tail. His body fell limp as it caused the blackhawk to spiral into the other.

The serpent queen roared out in triumph as she watched the helicopters crash into the gate creating a huge opening. She roared again, this time telling her hive to go through the gate. She charged right through as more soldiers pulled up. The smashers plowed through the vehicles as the serpents are darted past, a few carried some soldiers went them as they disappeared into the forest. The blackhawks gave chase and shone their lights into the forest. Their light immediately revealing the xenos. They opened fire and the trees and ground were torn apart as they ripped apart more of the xenomorphs. Their queen leapt up onto a branch and spat acid onto the windshield. The pilot watched as the windshield melted and she leapt up onto the front of the chopper. She quickly tore the skin on her jaws as they dropped and she killed the pilot. She jumped down as they black hawk began to descend. The soldiers tried to regain control but it was too late and they crashed into the trees.

"Echo 4 is down." The pilot of the other black hawk said.

"Roger continue the mission Echo 2." HQ told her.

The xenos were being pursued on ground and air as the soldiers marched through the forest. The blackhawk fired again killing some more xenos as it tried to prevent them from entering the nearby town. The woman piloting the blackhawk soared ahead and quickly turned to cut off the xenomorphs progression. As soon as she completed the turn she saw a big tree branch coming right for her. It crashed through window Killing her instantly as the helicopter spiraled towards the town of Laredo, Texas. It crashed into a house killing a family of five and the remaining soldiers inside. The commotion caused people to come outside. They viewed the wreckage as the house burned. On woman screamed which caused the others to turn around. They all ran as the army of Xenomorphs cascaded into the town.

** XX**

Hours later the sun rose on Middleton. Its rays shined through the window waking Kim. Today was her first day at Upperton University. She yawned as she got up and then proceeded to stretch. She walked out and grabbed a towel and rag from the closet as she prepared to take her shower. She let the water run a while so it could get nice and hot before stepping in. As she she showered images of Shego floated through her mind. Shego has been on her mind ever since the discussion with her parents, who was sure they knew what was best for her. She wondered if Shego was thinking about her. Kim tried calling her, but the woman didn't answer. Despair began to wash over again as she felt some tears lip down her eyes. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued to shower. Afterward she got dressed and had caught a ride to school with Monique.

The drive to Upperton took an hour, but nonetheless they made it there with thirty minutes to spare before classes start. Monique parked the car and they got out and began to walk to the building.

"Funny running into you here." A voice said from behind.

Kim and Monique turned to see who was behind them. Kim frowned when she saw who was behind the voice.

"Bonnie." She said dryly.

Bonnie walked up to the girls with the same superior smug she always carried. Her hair was longer now, she wore a blue button up shirt with a few buttons undone to expose the top of her cleavage. She wore black corduroy pants and a pair of black heels.

"So how have you been Kim?" Bonnie said looking the red head up and down.

Monique stepped in front of Kim. "Bonnie what the hell do you want? We got places to be ya' know."

"Just to talk. To Kim that is."

"I don't think you have anything worth listening to." Kim said as she and Monique turned to walk away.

"I know something you don't" Bonnie said slyly.

"And what could that be?" Kim asked.

"Like who you've been dating." Bonnie answered with a devilish smug.

Kim stopped in her tracks, causing Monique to look at her.

"Dating? What is she talking about Kim?" She asked.

"Awww, So she didn't tell you? Well I don't blame her. That's what people do. Live secret lives."

Bonnie ensued.

"She-She doesn't know what she's talking about." Kim said looking to Monique.

"Come now, we both know that I do. I've known for over two weeks now. Now imagine if I know this little secret of "Ours" then imagine what the whole world will think once they discover that teen world hero Kim Possible is a lesbian." She chuckled.

Monique looked to Kim with wide eyes. Kim couldn't look into Monique's eyes after that statement.

"But that won't come as big as a shock as to when they discover who you're dating." She teased.

"Monique don't listen to her. Let's just get to class before we're late." Kim said urging her best friend to follow her.

"Kim you tell me. What will everyone think when they know you're dating the super villain known as Shego?" She asked.

Monique looked at Kim. "Kim is-is that...true?" She asked the red head.

Kim nodded her head slowly. Bonnie laughed as she walked up closer to the red head. "But trust me, you've got...bigger things to worry about than me telling your dirty little secret. Just know in due time Kim. In due time." Bonnie said walking off.

When she was gone Monique turned back to Kim. "How come you never told me?" She asked.

"Because I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I was afraid. Afraid of how people would treat me afterward." she said solemnly still afraid to look Monique in the eyes.

Monique walked up to her and lifted her head up. Kim looked away still afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Kim we've been friends for years. There is no way I would stop being your friend just because of who you're dating or what sex you're dating. Look I've dated boys that my family didn't approve of. Remember Rick from last Summer? The point I'm trying to make is Kim I support you, I got your back. I always have and always will." Monique told her.

"Thanx Mo." Kim said. She needed to hear some words of encouragement.

Kim and Monique walked into the main building. Outside a figure stepped out from behind a tree across the parking lot. Psylocke watched as the young hero entered the school with her friend.

"Good job Psylocke." A voice said appearing to come from out of nowhere. "Now we just have to wait and hope Mystique plays her part." The voice said.

** XX**

Shego sat in the living room reading a magazine. She was awaiting the dreaded arrival of her family, something she was not looking forward to. Well not completely anyway, While she didn't totally hate her family it was that simple fact that they didn't approve of her lifestyle or choices before and after becoming a villain. Still this was something she knew she couldn't avoid, so she to pass the time she read since there was nothing on T.v., while the alpha rested in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Shego let out a gruff sigh. The dreaded moment had arrived and she forced herself to get up and answer the door. She forced a smile onto her face as she opened, though her expression changed when she saw who was standing there. It wasn't her family. The person standing there was a woman. She was about Kim's height, maybe a little shorter. Her Skin was pale, but not as pale as Shego's, her eyes were peach colored and she had pink colored hair that she kept tied into a waist length ponytail at the top of her head. Her pink bangs that covered the sides of her face flowed with the wind as it revealed a scar that covered her left eye, or more like where her left eye was. She had some mysterious symbol painted across her forehead and right eye.

She wore a white kimono with a black torso section that falls mid-calf. The sleeves were trimmed in red and sported a large red sun symbol on the back of the kimono and repeated on the lower skirt. The right sleeve however was in tatters towards the end unlike the left one because she had lost her right arm years ago. Her kimono is worn open revealing her cleavage and is kept belted by a reddish pink obi belt. Her sword which is kept sheathed is also thrusted into and tied through the obi.

The woman stared at Shego. "Well are you going to let me in or what?" She said rather crudely.

Shego let the woman in and she walked in and surveyed the area. "What are you doing here Baiken?" She asked. "I have seen you in years." She said.

"Well if you must know. I'm here for you." Baiken said as she continued to look around. "Word on the street is that you're not a villain anymore."

"What's it to ya? Last time I checked you were chasing after some "Man" off in Japan somewhere."

Baiken smiled. "You haven't changed."

"Neither have you." Shego said folding her arms across her chest. "Now I know you didn't come all this way just to tell me something you could have said over the damn phone."

"Honestly Shego you should be grateful I even came out here to see your ass." Baiken said.

"Well if you wanted to see my ass, I could've sent you a picture of it." She said with a smirk causing Baiken to glare at her.

"Look I was sent here to warn you." Baiken said with a seriousness in her voice.

"Warn me? Of what?" Shego asked the one eyed woman.

"I was approached by some man, who calls himself Master Sensei. All he told me was that an Army would be coming to kill you. You and your lover."

"Me and my...lover?" her eyes widened. 'Kim!' She said in her thoughts. "Did this Master Sensei ever say when this army would arrive?"

Baiken shook her head. "No, he didn't which is why I'm staying here to help you fend them off."

Shego walked up and placed her hand on her left shoulder. "Thanks Baiken, you're a good friend."

Baiken nodded and looked around. "Hey you got anything to drink around here?"

"Sorry all out of sake, but help yourself to anything in the fridge." Shego offered.

Baiken sighed as she went to go look inside the fridge. Shego sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. Instantly the news appeared.

"Today's news. The town of Laredo, Texas was fell victim to what the military is describing as some alien attack. Eyewitnesses describe the attackers as black as the night. Like oversized serpents. Laredo was not the only one under attack, the attackers appeared to have come from the Mexican Border. Possibly even further South." The man said.

Suddenly some hobo grabbed the mic. "It was aliens, and them Chupacabras. They are in cahoots I tell ya. Cahoots!" he said.

The reporter took his mic back from the man. "Whatever attacked the city has killed over a hundred people and over twenty have been confirmed missing. The military has chased them north of here towards San Antonio, but as the sun rose they seemed to have vanished. All civilians are to stay indoors until this crisis is averted." He followed up.

Shego knew better. While they were most certainly alien, they were far from chupacabras. Then something inside of her clicked. She stared intensely at the T.V.

'San Antonio. San Antonio. Who do I know that stays there?' She thought. After several minutes it hit her. "Shit!" she said jumping up.

"What?" Baiken said looking at her.

Shego ran to the phone and immediately began dialing numbers on it.

** XX**

**San Antonio, Texas**

The phone rang several times before it was answered. Jacob walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello." he said.

"Thank God." Shego said on the other line.

"Shego? Long time no talk, what's up?" he asked.

"Jacob you have to listen to me, and listen good." she said.

"Whoa, calm down Shego, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Look you and your family are in danger. Trust me on this one. I know you saw the news, there is something heading your way that you do not want to meet. I need you to get you and your family out of there as fast as you can and meet me in Upperton, Colorado. Now!" She said.

"Wait, what's going on? Does it have something to do with what happened in Laredo?" he asked.

Then suddenly he heard the glass in the back room shatter and his mother scream.

"Sorry Shego got to go." he said hanging up the phone.

He rushed to the back and saw that his father was laying on the ground and bleeding profusely and his throat was slit. Then he saw a creature it was huge and black. It looked like some type of woman. The skin and long tail however he recognized. He saw something similar to it on Isla Sorna. The serpent queen was in his house and in its grasp was his mother.

"Hello." It said. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Yori, nice to meet you." She smiled evilly.

**Well that was part one of the tragedy chapter. I'm just glad I was able to find a way to include Jacob into the story. He was a great asset in the last one, I figured he could help aid Kim and Shego again. But as promised here is the tracklist.**

**Opening with Serpent Queen Yori. (Hidan's Theme- Naruto Shippuden)**

**Xeno's Attack on the Mexican Border (Alien Fight- Alien vs Predator OST)**

**When the Blackhawks and Apache's Arrive ( Showdown- Alien Vs Predator OST)**

**Sunrise and Kim getting ready for school. (Morning Naruto OST)**

**Bonnie's appearance and the secret ( Dance With the Devil- Breaking Benjamin)**

**Shego and Baiken ( Boom- Pod)**

**News Report ( Collide- Skillet) **

**Shego's Warning, Serpent Queen Yori at Jacob's place and End ( Carry Me Down- Demon Hunter)**

**Yeah that seems about right. =D**


	7. Chapter 6 Tragedy Part 2

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Hey everybody im back once again and I got a new chapter for y'all. Show of hands who is glad that Jacob's back *raises hand* Well as y'all saw he was in quite the predicament. Wonder if he'll make it out.**

**Ch. 6 Tragedy**

**Part 2 Yori's Return**

Jacob stood in the doorway to his parents room. Before him stood the serpent queen who identified herself as Yori. She looked over to the woman she held in her left hand, then back to Jacob. She smiled. "I suppose you wouldn't know your way to Colorado would you?" She asked.

"Colorado? What's in Colorado?" He asked.

"My revenge. Now do you or do you not know your way there?" She asked, her grip tightening around his mothers neck.

"I-I do. I'll take you there if you want. But after you put my mother down."

Again her eyes drifted from Jacob to his mother, back to him again. She nodded and released her grip. His mother fell to the ground, she looked at her dead husband and tears began to well up in her eyes. She soon began to sob. Yori looked at her, her tail swishing through the air, it became clear by the look on her face she was becoming quickly annoyed with her crying.

"Hush. You're lucky I let you live. You humans are such a bothersome species. Your very existence angers me." She said. She then turned her attention to Jacob. "You there. Let's go. I cannot afford to waste any more time." She told him.

Jacob nodded. He bid his mother a fond farewell, and walked out of the house with Yori. When he did, he saw a terrifying sight. Something he thought he would never have to see again. His neighborhood was overrun with Xenomorphs. They were everywhere, on the roofs, the lawns, in peoples houses. The citizens tried to escape, but to no avail. They were quickly slaughtered and some were even taken alive. Just then the roar of a helicopters could be heard. Not risking the same threat like at the mexican border, Yori once again roared out to her hive. This time telling them to disperse and hide amongst the shadows. Quickly the Xeno's scattered, Yori herself hid back inside Jacob's house. The helicopter's roar grew louder as they flew over the neighborhood. Yori peered out from one of the windows as she looked up into the sky. Several helicopters flew by, but one. That one hovered right over Jacob's house. Soon ropes dropped from the sides and soldiers repelled down them.

The soldiers surrounded the house. One of the soldiers pulled out a radio. "Area secure Ma'am." He said. Another rope dropped from the helicopter, as a figure repelled downward. Yori watched closely as the person landed on the ground. She knew that the person was female, one could tell by looking at her figure. This is a woman Yori definitely remembered. Dr. Betty Director. She walked up to the house with an AK-47 in her hand. She stepped through the broken glass into the room where Jacob and his mother were. There was no sign of Yori. Dr. Director aimed the gun up towards the ceiling. "You'd be wise to come down from there." She said without looking up.

It came as a surprise to Yori. How could she have known that she was up on the ceiling? Still she thought little of it. She dropped down onto the floor, causing the floor to shake a bit. She walked right up to Betty, both of them looking right into the others eye.

"You've been causing a lot of trouble for me back at HQ." she said.

"Oh, is that so?" she responded.

Betty nodded. "Do me a favor and come quietly. I would like to not make a scene."

Yori laughed. "It's a bit too late for that isn't it?" She asked referring to the damage that she and her hive have caused. "Besides, I have no business with you. Be gone." She said waving her off.

Betty stood her ground as she eyed the serpent queen. Yori herself began to show slight annoyance, as her tail began swishing back and forth before she slowly brought it over to Betty's face, placing the bladed part on her throat.

"Getting a bit over confident are we?" She said with an evil smile.

"Funny. I was just about to say the same thing." Betty retorted.

Yori looked at her strange before she what Betty was up to. She turned and saw a soldier behind her, however as soon as she turned he shot at her. The gun emitted an electrical pulse as it quickly knocked Yori out. She hit the ground with a thud as the soldier put his gun down.

"Prepare to load the specimen." She said.

The pilot of the Chinook helicopter landed, and opened the back of the chinnok up. They quickly loaded Yori onto it, and sealed the door shut. Betty looked at them and approached Jacob.

"Don't worry we'll handle it from here. You two get to safety." She told them, before climbing into the helicopter her self.

The Chinook lifted off into the sky and turned to fly off in the direction it came. The other helicopters did the same as they flew over the town and over the horizon. Jacob was left to his thoughts as he was putting two and two together.

'Why did she want to go to Colorado so bad.' He thought. 'Come to think of it, that's where Shego told me to meet her at just not too long ago.' He pondered some more, before he realized the situation. 'Wait she wanted to go to Colorado,because that's where Kim and Shego live. That thing plans on killing them. And Dr. Director just took her to GJ headquarters, which is located in...Colorado.' he thought. 'Shit!'

He turned to face his mother, who was still shaken up by the whole thing. "Look Mom, you have to listen to me. We have to get out of here. We're going to Colorado, I have some friends there. They'll see to it that we're safe." He told her.

She silently nodded, as Jacob went to pack some clothes for his mom and him, then they jumped into the car and Jacob started the car. He looked to see the Xenomorphs come from out of the houses. They all began to run in the direction that Yori was carried off to. No doubt going to rescue her. Jacob waited until they were out of sight before starting the car and driving off.

** XX**

**Upperton, Colorado**

"Damnit!" Shego said as the line went dead on her end.

She hoped that Jacob was ok. She wished she had realized earlier, maybe she could have gotten them out earlier. Just then her phone rang. "Hello." She said.

"Shego, it's me." Jacob said on the other line.

"Jacob thank God you're alright." She said.

"Yeah, barely. Whatever those things were they got pops. And as bad as that sounds, its not the worst of it. I met there leader, and she's coming there for you. You and Kim." He warned her.

"I knew it, those serpent bastards have a new queen. And how do you know they're coming here?" She asked him.

"She asked me to take her to Colorado."

"It talked?" Shego asked puzzled.

"Yeah even told me its name. She said it was Yori."

Just then Shego's eyes went wide. Wider then they've ever gone. "No, No that's impossible. Yori died. She died over a month ago, she was killed by those things." Shego said.

Baiken listened to the conversation as she sipped some liquor she managed to find in Shego's fridge.

Meanwhile Kim sat in Biology class, but she wasn't paying the teacher no mind. She found herself drawing little sketches of Shego. She didn't even know she could draw. Still all she could think about was her, Shego made her happy, Shego loved her and she loved Shego. Despite what Bonnie or her parents know, or think they know she knew for a fact that Shego was her soul mate. She could feel it when they kissed, she could feel it when they talked. There was something about the woman that made Kim feel at peace. The bell rang, signaling the end of Biology class. Kim knew she had an hour before her next class started at noon. So she would use that hour to try and find Shego. She knew that Shego stayed somewhere in Upperton, she said so her self. She wished she had gotten her address before hand. Still standing there wasn't getting her anywhere. So she bolted off into the city hoping to find the woman who made her life worth living. She knew Shego was rich, so she started looking around the areas with new and expensive houses.

Clouds began to gather and rained began to pour down. it had been close to thirty minutes and she was having no luck. So far each house was the same thing, every house was the wrong one.

"SHEGO!" Kim called out.

She got no answer. People looked out of the window as the red head ran down the streets calling her name. The rain was coming down hard now, and Kim figured she would have to give up the search for know, and get back to class. As she walked back down the street, Shego watched the red head disappear from her sight. She wanted to answer her call, she wanted to embrace the red head. However she knew better, she knew she brought nothing but trouble to the girl. Now with the Xenomorphs on their way to Colorado, she could now confirm this. It was her and Drakken that had awakened the creatures in the pyramid. So its still her fault that they were coming here. Coming for revenge. Well she knew she would make it up to her through this. She would protect Kim from the Xeno's. With Baiken and Jacob on her side she would slaughter those black devils and bring peace back to their lives.

There was a knock on the door and Shego went to answer it. She opened the door.

"Sis!" Hego said as he rushed to grab her. He held lifted her up off the ground as he squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Put me down Hego. Now!" She ordered.

When he failed to do so, she kneed him in the gut. He dropped her and rubbed the now sore area. Mego walked in and greeted her, followed by the Wego twins. Unlike her two brothers, The twins were the only ones that didn't annoy the hell out of her. She was actually happy to see them. Then her parents walked in. Shego's whole mood shifted as she laid her eyes on them.

** XX**

Yori awoke in a dark room. She could feel that she was restrained by chains and suspended up in the air. Her hands, feet and tail were shackled. She last remembered being electrocuted by a soldier, so she could only guess that she was being held captive by . Now if memory served her, she remembers Ron and Kim talking about the new GJ headquarters being stationed in Colorado. She smiled to herself. Her wait was over, she knew if she had caused enough commotion that Betty herself would bring her to her destination. Now she only had to bide her time and wait for the right time to strike. After she thanked Betty for her generosity that is.

**Well I think Betty just doomed them all. Why didn't she just kill her when she had the chance lol, then again if she did that, it would mean ending the story early and nobody wants that. On a plus side there will be more action in the next chapter. This was just the set up to get Yori in place. So be on the look out for the Gore that is the chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 7 Tragedy Part 3

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't uploaded anything in like a week. You ever have one of those moments where you just blank out. That's what i did lol. Still during my absence I have come up with some fascinating ideas for the story, and they start now.**

**Ch. 8 Tragedy Part 3: She who Sheds Blood First**

Yori had looked around the room, she saw there were three security cameras that watched her every move. If she tried to escape everyone in GJ would know. She could care less, Global Justice fulfilled their role in delivering her to her destination, but she still had her manners. There was no way she was leaving without a proper thank you, or goodbye. She looked downward as she heard the door open. Light filled the dim room and a figure walked in, it was Betty and she seemed pleased. She hit the lights in the room and closed the door behind her. Betty could now get a good look at it.

"You know I've been following the trail you've left behind for weeks now." She said to Yori. "You've been causing me all kinds of trouble."

Yori just smiled. "I do apologize for that. Tell me where am I?" Yori asked.

"You're currently being held at Global Justice Headquarters. We had to lock you here in the bunker so the staff wouldn't freak out." Betty answered.

"This bunker. Is it located in Colorado?" Yori asked the one eyed woman.

"Yes, though I don't see why that matters as you wont be going anywhere anytime soon." she said. "However you can start by telling me what and who are you and why are you here?"

Yori chuckled a little keeping her dark eyes transfixed onto Betty. "I should ask you the same thing." She said causing Betty to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh I know that you are not who you say who are. You carry a whole new different scent than the woman that left my pyramid a month ago." she said smiling to her. "But to answer your question. My name is Yori, I am a Xenomorph. The Xenomorph Queen, I am here for one reason and one reason only and that's to kill Kim and Shego." She told her.

"Did you say Yori?" She asked the serpent.

Yori nodded. "That can't be right. Yori was reported dead over a month ago. And if you were her, you were a friend of Kim's so why kill her."

"You're right the Yori you all know is dead. However I was reborn as a Xenomorph. I was given the opportunity to live a life grander than when I was human. As for Kim, she threatens my very way of life. She slaughtered the previous queen before me. She left me for dead in the pyramid. It is obvious that she must die."

"I see, well I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You are to remain here." She told Yori.

"Hmph, When the sun sets tomorrow I will be free." She said.

Betty just turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her as Yori began to laugh.

**XX**

Shego stood on the roof of the house. Something she had always done. She liked coming up here as a kid as it offered a nice view of the neighborhood and the university that Kim attended. However it wasn't the university she was watching. She knew Kim's classes had ended around four o clock. Shego watched as the redhead walked up and down various blocks calling her name. With saddened eyes Shego kept her mouth shut. It pained her that she couldn't call out to the woman, like she was for her. She watched as Kim dropped her head in defeat once more and began walking back towards campus. Shego felt a lone tear slip from her eye as she watched the red head disappear around the block.

"Is she the one?" Shego's mother asked her as she walked up behind her daughter.

"The one what?" Shego asked.

"Shego I've been watching you for a while now. I also couldn't help but notice that the Kim Possible would be running up and down the street calling your name. Your father and brothers think you've done something to piss her off, but I know better." She explained.

"Yeah, I've done something alrite." Shego said with her back still turned to her mother.

"Did something happened between you two?" She asked Shego.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Shego."

"Just leave me alone." She said to her mother.

She let out a sigh, before turning to walk back down stairs. She opened the door and stopped. "What ever happened between you two. You need to fix it. You think your heart aches now, wait until you wait to late." She said before walking down the stairs to rejoin the others.

Leaving Shego to herself as she sat and stared up at the sky.

** XX**

**Next Day**

Kim had awoken in her bed, deciding that she would not stay on campus since Bonnie knew her secret. It felt strange to her, that she was actually backing away from Bonnie. Normally she would have faced the brunette and sent her on her merry way, but not this time. Kim surmised it was because Shego was gone. Shego's leaving made Kim feel empty inside. That's why she had been searching, so she wouldn't have to feel that way anymore. She just couldn't find her, no matter where she looked. A knock was heard on her door.

"Kim honey it's me." She heard her mother say on the other side of the door. Kim stayed quiet, right now she wanted nothing to do with either of her parents. It was their fault she was feeling this way. "Breakfast is ready downstairs if you want some." she said before walking.

'All I want is Shego.' she said to herself in her thoughts.

She got up, showered and got dressed. She walked downstairs and could smell the pancakes, eggs and bacon. She walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Kimmie-cub." Her father said to her.

She didn't even bother to look his way as she grabbed the plate of food and walked back up to her room. Her parents just watched as the teen silently walked away. She had been like that to them since they forced Shego out of her life. Ann was feeling regretful for it but James wasn't. He strongly felt that he had done the right thing. He had prevented his daughter from dating a monster and he felt he had also stopped any progression of her becoming a lesbian.

"Dear I think we should talk with her." Ann suggested.

"No no, let her pout. She has got to understand. There are just some things in this world that cannot be. I mean being a lesbian, that could take some getting used to, but dating Shego is totally out of the question." he said.

Ann let out another sigh, it seemed there was no convincing her husband. She knew that he was afraid of losing her to Shego, but Ann she was afraid of losing her period. She and Kim were close, kind of like sisters. She hated not being able to talk with her daughter. She knew what she had to do. Kim had finished eating breakfast and grabbed her shoes. She was going to find Shego, and she was going to run away with her. Nothing was going to stop her from being with the woman she loved.

She packed a bag full of clothes, her mission gadgets and clothes, and few more things before she jumped out the window of her room. Thanks to her enhancements at the hands of DNA Amy and Dr. Cortez, the drop from the second floor felt like nothing to her. She checked her surroundings and saw no one, and she made a sprint across the street. She ducked behind a tree and looked backed to her house. There was no sign that someone from her house was watching so she ran up and over the hill to the nearest bus stop. She was planning on catching a bus all the way back to Upperton, when she had ran into a woman.

She nearly ran her over but stopped in the nick of time. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She said.

Kim eyes went wide. She was staring at Shego. "Shego." she said.

The woman chuckled. "No, no I get that alot. You're confusing me with my daughter. I'm her mother, Samantha Go." she said introducing herself.

She looked just like Shego, a slightly older version of her at that. Unlike Shego her mother hair had a slight blue sheen to it, and her eyes were blue as well. She was about Ann's complexion, and she was actually taller than Shego was.

"Umm you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?" Kim asked.

"Yup, she's over there waiting for me to get back." Samantha pointed towards the park.

"Go and say hello for me." She smiled as she walked off.

Back at Kim's house her mother had went upstairs to talk to her daughter only to discover that she wasn't there. She figured she must have left without her realizing it. Now she would have to wait until she returned before having that talk with her. She heard the doorbell ring. She walked downstairs to answer it.

"Just a minute." She called out.

She opened the door to see Samantha standing there. She was surprised at first because she thought it was Shego at first.

"Honey who is it?" James asked as he walked into the living room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what looked like Shego standing in the doorway.

"Shego, I thought we had an understanding." He said as he furrowed his brow.

"Oh, you've got me mistaken for my daughter. I'm her mother Samantha. Pleased to meet you." She said extending her hand out to Ann.

** XX**

Kim ran into the park and looked around frantically. She was not about to let Shego slip away from her this time. She looked around until she spotted the woman standing under a tree, she had her back turned and was looking off at the pond. Shego was in deep thought, she couldn't stop thinking about her princess. Still she was doing the right thing she thought. Still she wished she could hear her voice one more time, feel her touch one more time, she thought.

"Shego!" She heard a voice cry out. She turned to look and saw Kim as she tackled the pale woman. They landed in the soft grass, as Kim fell on top of Shego. She embraced her tightly, hugging her like she would disappear if she was to ever stop.

"Kim, what are you doing here? We're not supposed to be together remember?" She said.

"Shego I don't care. I don't care what you are. Hero, Villain, I love you, for you." She said nuzzling her.

Shego pushed Kim off of her as she stood up. "You're supposed to stay away from me." she said. "I'll only bring more trouble."

"I don't care!" she shouted, causing people to look. "I don't care if my parents come after you, if the police come after you, If Global Justice or the Government comes after you, I'll fight them off. Every single one of them." She said.

"But why? Why risk everything for me?" she said turning her head away from Kim.

Kim reached out and turned Shego's head back to face her, so she could look her in the eyes. "Because I promised to be strong. To be strong for you, when you weren't feeling strong. To be strong for you if you were willing to be strong for me."

Shego stared at the red head. She full well remembered the promise they made back on Isla Sorna. Shego couldn't believe herself. She broke that promise to the woman she loved while she managed to maintain it all the while they had been separated. Tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly embraced Kim. Hugging the red head tightly, she then kissed her. Something she's been wanting to do since the red head bumped into her.

"I'm so so sorry pumpkin. I promise to never leave you again." She said to Kim.

"Til death do we part?" She asked her.

"Til death do we part." Shego said.

** XX**

"What do you mean she's run off with Shego!" James yelled.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Your daughter loves my daughter and vice versa. Who am I to tell them no?" she asked.

"Her mother." James answered. "You do know that your daughter is an internationally wanted criminal, and now she has corrupted our little angel."

"Not anymore!" Samantha yelled. "For almost two months now, she's been on the straight and narrow, helping Kim put the other villains in their place. Hell I came here to personally thank you two. If it wasn't for your daughter, your teen hero. My daughter would still be lost to us. I don't know what she did. But I thank Kim for reaching out to her and changing her. She has made my family complete again." she said, frustration clearly heard in her voice. "But I see you are just to selfish a man to see that your daughter is happy. Just because the person she's with used to hang out with the wrong crowd."

"Listen lady you-"

"No James! That's enough. She's right." Ann interrupted.

"What?" he said looking at her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of seeing our daughter looking so hurt. The day we forced Shego to leave The pain in Kim's eyes. I felt like I was killing my own daughter. Then for her to look and treat us like strangers, that's not how a family is supposed to act."

"Ann you can't be serious."

"I am. I just wish you were as well." she said as she walked with Samantha to the door.

She opened the door for her. "I thank you for stopping by, and I thank you for helping us better understand our daughter." Ann said.

Samantha smiled and bid her a farewell as she went to rejoin the two at the park.

James walked into another room and dialed a number into the phone. "Hello. Ronald, I need a favor. Kim has lost her mind and run off with Shego, I was hopin I could count on you bring her back." He said. "Mhmm, Mhmm, thanks Ronald." he said as he hung up the phone smiling.

** XX**

**6 hours later**

Betty had been sitting in the same room with Yori for hours. The two just staring at one frequently checking her watch. The sun was setting and she looked up and smiled at her.

"Well the sun's almost down and you're still here." she said.

Yori laughed. "I do so enjoy the stupidity that comes from you humans. You claim to perceive so much, but differentiate an illusion from the real thing."

"What are you driving at?" Betty asked.

"Wait thirty seconds." Yori told her.

She did so, and for some odd reason, those thirty seconds seemed to eerily go by. Soon a radio transmission came through.

"Dr. Director we are under attack! WE are-" the radio went dead.

"Report! Soldier! Soldier! What's going on out there?" She roared into the radio.

"We're being attacked by the serpents!" an agent yelled before his radio went dead as well.

She turned to look at Yori and Yori smiled evilly at her. "Damn it!" she said. As she ran outside.

Yori planned it all out, she knew causing enough commotion would get her captured by Global Justice which in turn would get her close enough to Kim and Shego. So now that her army had arrived she was ready rampage. She spit up acid on her restraints and dropped to the ground. She walked out of the door and onto the base. She could see her Xenomorph army ripping through the soldiers and vice versa. She too joined the action as she crawled up a watch tower and grabbing an agent by his throat and his feet. She proceeded to rip him in half.

She then spit acid on the controls so that the alarm could not be sound. She jumped down landing on a jeep killing more soldiers. She quickly caught the attention of the other soldiers, and the opened fire with their HK-21's. The ground erupted and she jumped back behind the tower. She could hear the bullets ricocheting off the tower walls, as the soldier closed in. The soldiers quickly rounded the corner only to find that she was gone. She didn't disappear for long as she landed on on one soldier crushing him instantly, then she turned and swiped at another soldier. Slicing through his neck, she toppled those behind her with her tail and then impaled them with it. She picked up one soldier with her tail and spat acid onto his body. With great aim and accuracy she tossed the body into another tower. The body crashed through the window and hit a soldier covering her in the acid as well.

The tower began to collapse as the acid ate through the foundation. In a manner of seconds the tower fell. More Xenos swarmed the base as they pushed their way into the main building. The screams of the unfortunate could be heard on the inside. Yori smashed her way through the walls, as she sliced through a couple of unsuspecting guards. She was planning on murdering Betty or at least the woman that called herself Betty. She could smell her scent and she followed it to her main office. She looked back as she caught sight of an explosion. The explosion killed several soldiers as well as some Xenos. She could see that the soldiers were starting to use flamethrowers in an attempt to push the serpents back. It worked for a while until they too were swarmed by the serpents and killed.

She turned her attention back onto the door and when she opened it, she found someone other than Betty. It was Will Du. He had an M-4 in each hand and AK-47 strapped to his back.

"Little good that'll do you." she told him.

"This is as far as you go." He told her.

** XX**

On the outside several helicopters roared onto the scene. The aerial view showed that the base was engulfed in fire. The Blackhawks began to open fire on the Xenos that were in the main building and then swept there way across the base. As they did so, more explosions were set off. The pilot of the Helicopter felt it the chopper shake a bit as an Xenomorph had crashed onto the window shield. It was a Praetorian. The Praetorians looked like miniature versions of the queen and were exactly as tall as Yori is now. The Praetorian broke through the window shield killing the pilot instantly. It crashed into a bunker with the helicopter as an explosion erupted from there.

Fireballs landed on the battlefield, lighting up the area. Illuminating the blood of both humans and Xenomorph alike.

Back inside the main building, Yori slammed the body of Will Du down hard. There was a hole in his chest where her tail had impaled him, and in his face where her jaws had been. She stepped on his head crushing it sending blood and brain matter everywhere. She sniffed around but could not find the scent, as smoke and fire began to fill the area. She figured she'd be back for her later. Now was the time to enact upon her plan. She let out a roar that echoed across the base. The Xenomorph army immediately swarmed to her. Yori along with her army instantly disappeared from the base as they made their way north towards Lowerton, Colorado.

Hidden in a secret room in the main building Betty watched the carnage unfold. She watched as all her soldiers were massacred, and the innocent staff were slaughtered. She smiled as she transformed back into her true form. Mystique radioed in back to her boss.

"This is Mystique. Mystique to BlackStar. Operation was a success, She's on her way to Middleton." She said.

"Good job Mystique. Now come back to base, all we have to do is sit back and watch." She told Mystique.

Mystique opened up a portal and stepped in. Leaving Yori to do their job for them.

**It felt good to write another chapter after all this time, hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8 I'm Baaaack

**Hey guys its Saturday and as promised I have the New AvKiGo Chapter up. Hope you are ready for some bloodshed. Because Yori's not holding back, everyone and everything is fair game. Who knows you might be on her list lol.**

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Ch.8 I'm baaack Side note: This is the real chapter 8 the last chapter was chapter 7**

**Lowerton, Colorado 9:00 p.m. Club Eden**

Hours passed after Kim had decided to run away with Shego. While the two celebrated their togetherness, others down in Lowerton decided to party it up at Club Eden. Bonnie herself sat at the bar holding her head. She was still suffering headaches from unknowingly being mind controlled by Psylocke. Tara walked over to her tapping her on the shoulder.

"Come on, Bonnie. You gotta come dance with us." She said tugging on her shirt.

"I-I don't know Tara, I don't feel like it." She said.

"Oh, all you need is a little one on one action with a guy, and you'll feel better trust me. And I know just the guy." Tara said as she pulled Bonnie onto the dance floor.

The Club was alive, with the bodies of people that filled the dance floor. They all were just enjoying the new club. Monique herself was there as she has been dying to come here since the club opened over a month ago. She caught eye of Bonnie and Tara dancing together, as they were trying to attract attention from the boys. Though Monique knew that Tara had a school girl crush on the brunette and just needed an excuse to dance with her. Monique took a sip out of her glass as she watched the two only for the room to go dark. The music and everything just shut off causing people to stop dancing.

"Hey what's going on?" a man asked.

"Yeah what happened to the lights?" a woman asked.

Just then the doors busted open and a muscly armed man stepped through. "Motor Ed is ready to Party! Seriously." He said as he entered the dark room as played air guitar.

The people just stared at him. Monique recognized him, as one of Kim's old foes. Motor Ed looked around the room and appeared to be pleased with what he sees.

"Aw sweet, dudes come look at this." he said calling in his gang. "Check it, we big interior space, big bass speakers, hot babes. Dudes I have officially decided that this will be our new Chopshop." He said.

The men and women whispered amongst themselves as they threw looks at Ed. "Dudes like seriously, Get the Fuck out!" He shouted as he raised his PP2000 into the air and fire a few rounds.

The people ran in fear as the started to run out of the club. Monique, Bonnie and Tara tried to squeeze their way out, but was grabbed by Motor Ed and his gang.

"Except for you three." He said flashing them a smile.

"Like I would ever. I rather you put a bullet in my head." Bonnie said.

"Ohh, I like her. She's fiesty! Ahhhhhhh YEA!" he said as he grabbed Bonnie.

Outside the club screaming can be heard, as people tried to squeeze back in through the narrow door way. They could see people being viciously pulled away and the sound of growling and hissing. Only a handful actually made it back inside. Ed, his gang and the girls slowly backed up from the door, eyeing it very cautiously. They watched as some xenos came crawling in through the door, climbing up through its side and onto the ceiling. The vent gave away as two xenos fell from above and landed on Ed's men, ripping them to shreds. Ed turned and opened fire on the xenos only for his men to be dissolved by the acid blood.

"Dude that is just sick, seriously." he said as he backed up and reloaded the gun. Suddenly the lights and music came back on. The lights were flashing on and off and it gave off the appearance that the xenos were moving in slow motion.

They all began to panic as the xenos drew closer, before stopping a few inches from the small group. Then a shadow overtook the doorway as a tall being stood in front of it. It scrunched down as it manuevered it's way into the club. It spoke as it walked over to them. "Lovely night for a party isn't it?" Yori asked with a sadistic smile.

"Hello Monique, Bonnie, Tara. It's been a while hasn't it?" She asked.

"Who-Who are you?" Tara asked.

"It's me, Yori." she said.

"Yori?" Monique said. Her eyes widened. "That- that can't be true. Kim told me you had died."

"Yes well Kim is the whole reason I'm here." Yori said.

Monique took a few steps forward as she looked at her. She looked her dead in the face and could see what appeared to be Yori facial wise. "What happened to you?" Monique asked her.

Yori swung her tail around slowly. "Well after Kim left me for dead I was reborn. Reborn into the glory of the Xenomorph race, so I could exact revenge on Kim and Shego." She said as she dragged the sharp end of her tail on the ground.

"Yori, I'm sure Kim, didn't mean to leave you there."

Yori quickly raised her tail to Monique's throat. "You weren't there. How could you possibly hope to understand?" She asked Monique.

"Chill girl, you right, you right. I wasn't there. But Ron was. I'm sure he tried evrything he could right?"

Yori lowered her tail and a smile drifted across her face. "Ron. He was willing to die there with me. He refused to leave me in that dark and lonely place." She said as the image of her and Ron played back in her head. "But that's all ancient history. The only thing that matters is my revenge." Yori.

"Come to think of it." Yori said. "Ron used to have crushes on you all, if I remember it correctly."

The three girls looked amongst themselves. "Now that I'm back in town, I can't be having that." she said walking forward as the everybody backed up.

One person panicked causing a xenomorph to lunge and that sent the whole group in a frenzy. In the confusion, the girls and Ed made it out of the club. Yori began slashing through the people inside only to find that Bonnie, Tara and Monique were no where to be found. She roared out in anger and swung her tail slashing through the main support beam of the club. She and her xenomorph army walked out just as it fell to the ground. "Find them and bring them to me." She ordered.

The Xenomorphs spread out and began there search. Three blocks down, Bonnie, Tara, and Monique stopped to catch their breath. "What do we do?" Tara asked.

"We call Kim. She'll know what to do." Monique said. "From what that thing said. It seems that Kim has dealt with them before." Monique told them as she pulled her phone out her purse.

She began to dial Kim's number when they heard hissing. They looked around before Tara looked up and spotted the Xenomorph on the building wall above them. They sprinted away as four more xenomorphs rounded the corner and gave chase.

"Look, we gotta split up!" Bonnie said.

"What?" Tara said.

"Yeah girl are you crazy?" Monique asked.

"Look it's no good if they all catch us. One of us has to call Kim, Now go I'll-I'll distract them."

"No, I can't let you do it alone." Tara said. "Monique I'll go with her, just make sure Kim gets here and stops this."

Monique nodded. She kept running forward, while Tara and Bonnie turned left towards an construnction site. They looked back to see that some of the xenos had turned after them, the rest went after Monique. They ran through the site as the xenos climbed over the dump trucks and forklifts. Leaping through the air and landing in front of the girls, they quickly turned right. Tara fell as she did so, but Bonnie turned around and helped her before they quickly escaped into an alley. Unfortunately it was a dead end. They turned and began to run back but Yori seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Descending from above, she started to make her towards them.

"Bonnie you're first." She said as she approached them.

Tara jumped in front of Bonnie. "I wont let you hurt her!"

"Tara!"

Yori raised her tail and swung quickly knocking Tara into the ground. She continued her advance on Bonnie, until Bonnie backed into a wall. She hit a dead end, and then looked back towards Yori. She had the tip of her tail pointed at her. Right as she was about to stab Bonnie, she felt a sharp pain in her back. She looked back to see Tara had stabbed her with a screwdriver. The blade melted from her acid blood. Yori could only smile at the expression that came over Tara's face. Yori then shot the sharp spines on her ridges of her back at Tara, impaling the girl in her head, neck, chest and stomach. The thick spines easily pierced through her, killing her instantly. The force of the spines carried her back a few feet before her dead body slumped against the ground.

She turned to face Bonnie who tried to run, but Yori smacked her with her left hand, and caused Bonnie to bounce off of the brick wall. But before she could hit the ground Yori's tail stabbed her through the gut, pinning her to the wall. Bonnie spit up blood as she felt the tail pierce her. She latched on to her tail with her hands and tried to pull the tail, but to no avail. She coughed up more blood as she looked Yori in the eye. The serpent queen was smilling evilly as she took her index finger and raked across Bonnie's left breast. Bonnie hissed as the clawed finger cut deep into her and drew more blood. She then took the same finger and carved an X into the left side of her cheek. She drew her finger back and licked the blood off of it. She could hear and feel Bonnie crying. Crying rivers of blood as her tears mixed with them, she knew she was going to die, but still she hoped, hoped that Kim was on her way to save her. The girl she used to mock and make fun of every chance she got. She would understand if Kim didn't show up on time, she knew she deserved this.

'Wow, so this is karma huh? I have no one to blame but myself. I made everybody feel like how I was feeling, just so I could feel superior. Like how my sisters feel about me. I said so many hurtful things, and done so many hurtful things.' Bonnie thought.

"Ooh looks like you've been badly injured, and judging by the hole in your gut it looks like I'm going to have to operate on you." She said. Bonnie winced at her words. "Oh goodie, I've always wanted to be a doctor."

Bonnie closed her eyes and tensed up. 'I know it's too late to make up for the things I did, but I am sorry. I'm sorry Kim, Ron, Tara, Monique, Felix, Barkin. I just wish I could have told you all myself. Goodbye, mother, Connie and Lonnie. Despite the things we've said, I'm sure will miss you.' Bonnie said. Tears pouring out from her closed eyes and flooding her cheeks.

Yori took her index finger and lifted Bonnie's chin up. "Hold your chin up dear, I need to make a clean cut." She said sadistically.

Bonnie bit down on her lower lip and tensed up more, promising herself not to cry out no matter how much it hurt. She could feel Yori's tail as it slowly cut her in half. She could feel her intestines being sliced and severed by the sharp spines on Yori's tail. Bonnie bit her lip harder the tail continued upward. The sound of skin being cut, internal organs being sliced and blood spilling against the hard cold ground. The bones began cracking as Yori began slicing through her ribcage. Bonnie wished that she had died by now, but she knew that she wasn't going to die soon. She was going to suffer through it all. Even when her tail cut threw her lungs, or her windpipe. Bonnie knew she would only die when she wasn't strong enough to continue on. So she suffered, until Yori had slowly but successfully cut her in half.

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnd SCENE! This will be where this chapter ends. I can't believe I just wrote a KiGo chapter, without the KiGo. So it was more like a...chapter lol. Still like her or hate her, you have to feel sorry for Bonnie. Still I admire her that she refused to yell out in pain while she was being cut in half. That takes some serious strength.**

**But here is a small track list of the few songs that played during this chapter to help set the mood of what transpired.**

**The Club Eden song, that played when before and after the music was cut off (Xeno Dance- Alien Vs Predator 2010 game)**

**When the Xeno's chased the girls and Yori reappeared. (Eat the French- Godzilla 1998 OST)**

**Bonnie's death sentence (Orochimaru's Sannin Theme) It's the 5:22 version**

**Ending Chapter theme (My December- Linkin Park)**


	10. Chapter 9 Preparations Complete

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**OK, first I would like to thank those who are taking time to read my stories, because I enjoy writing for y'all. Second I know for all that have been reading, I know you're wondering. "When will Yori fight Kim and Shego? She's been stalking around for almost ten chapters now, building an army." Understandable I know. Still you guys are right, it is time for them to fight, to mix it up, and settle things once and for all. However the time is not now lol. They will meet soon, and I do mean SOON. Just keep reading, trust me everything that happens is happening for a reason I'm sure you'll all enjoy. Thank you and don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts.**

**Ch.9 Preparations Complete**

**Middleton Outskirts 12:00 A.M.**

Monique had been running for hours. Since the attack on the club three hours ago. She was being pursued by Yori and her Xenomorph hive. She tried losing them several times, but Yori was persistent, she kept lurking about and trashing the area Monique attempted to hide in. She could tell that this was personal. Yori was hunting her, and taking her precious time doing so. Monique was beyond tired, her legs and feet ached. Still she knew stopping meant the certain death of her. She also knew that since she had not seen any sight of Tara and Bonnie that they were dead, her and she wasn't recieving any signal on her phone so calling Kim was not an option.

She turned her head to look back as she could here the roar of the Xenomorphs behind her. Several times Yori called out to her. Telling her the many things she would do to her. terrible twisted things. Monique took refuge in an abandoned building. It appeared she was in a kitchen, she looked around before she ran into the living room and hid behind some furniture. She didn't have time to catch her breath as the hive entered the abandoned building as well. Monique looked up as one several of them crawled on the ceiling above her, then proceeded to go upstairs. She could hear them outside as they searched for her, as well as the screams of the unfortunate that were caught in their path. Moonlight that shined through the window was blocked out by Yori's tall form. She was standing right outside, on the other side of the wall Monique was. Yori looked into the room and saw nothing as Monique carefully hid beneath the window sill. She looked around the area and caught no sight of her.

"Monique dear I know we're playing this game of hide and seek again are we?" she asked as she called out to her again. "You're becoming awfully predictable. Predictability bores me. I'll tell tou what. If you come out of hiding we can get your death sentence over with." She said.

Monique kept quiet not wanting to move as the hive started to swarm the abandon building, they were all descending from the top floors.

"Your punishment Monique is to be disassembled. I will sever each of your joints, one by one. Starting with your finger joints and toes, then we can work our way up from there." She said smiling evilly.

Monique sat in a fetal positions, as tears rolled down her face. She didn't want to die, but she couldn't get away either. No matter how fast or how far she ran, Yori always found her. Monique silently prayed that Yori would give up and leave. That's all she wanted. Still the Xenomorph Queen stood outside the window taunting the woman.

"At least be brave and face me like Bonnie did. Hell she didn't even scream when I tore her in half." She said as she lifted up the left half of Bonnie in her left hand, hoping that where ever Monique was she would see it. Yori let out a sigh. "Fine, I'm through playing Monique it's time for you to die." She stated as she tossed the left half of the corpse through the window.

Causing Monique to scream, Yori quickly sent her tail through the window as she tried to impale her. Monique ran back into the kitchen as the xenomorphs poured down from upstairs. She bolted out of the kitchen door and down the street. She was running back to her neighborhood, unfortunately she still had over thirty miles to go. As she ran she could see Xenomorphs coming out of almost every building on her left and right. Quickly they were descending upon her, one jumped and nearly caught her. She could easily see that they were thousands of them, and they flooded the streets with their black forms. She pulled out her phone again and was going to dial Kim's number when a thought suddenly hit her. Monique knew she was still alive only because Yori knew that she would lead her directly to Kim.

Monique knew she couldn't do that. Not to her best friend, besides she was tired of running and couldn't carry on any longer. Monique turned and ran down an alley, but stopped when she saw it had a chain link fence for her to climb. and eight foot chain link fence. She looked back to see the Xeno's were closing in. Covering the sides and the ground of the alley. She made a break for it, unfortunately she did not see the manhole covering that opened up. It revealed another Xenomorph that was hiding underneath. It reached out and grabbed her leg, causing her to fall.

Monique looked back to see she was being pulled into a sewer, and quickly lashed out with her right leg and kicked the creature in the face three times before it released her. She looked up and saw that the others were closing in fast. She pushed up off the ground and leaped onto the chainlink fence. She began to pull her exhasuted body up as she ascended, she had just reached the top when one of them grabbed her leg again and began pulling her back down.

"NO! LET GO! I SAID LET GO!" She screamed as another one grabbed her left leg.

She felt one pounce onto her back and began clawing away at her. Still she fought and found the strength to release herself from their grip, and pulled herself over the fence. She landed on her back and on top of the xeno that was on her back. She groaned from the impact with the ground and slowly got up. When she did the Xenomorphs were already over the fence and in her face. She turned to run out of the alley but was sent flying back into the fence.

Yori stood in front of her. with her right leg stretched out, as she had delivered a powerful kick to Monique's gut. Monique reeled over holding her stomach and coughing ferociously.

"Relax, stay a while I don't mean you much harm." She said.

Monique looked up at her as she slowly advanced. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She saw that she finally had gotten a signal. She had Kim's number on speed dial and called her. The phone rang but no answer came. Instead she left Kim a message. Her final message.

"Hey Girl it's me. I'm just calling to let you know that you are in serious trouble. What ever you do, don't come looking for me. Run, take everybody and run, Yori's back." she said before Yori knocked the phone out of her hand.

She looked up as the serpent kneeled down to look her in the eyes. She grabbed hold of her chin and turned her face to the left and right, studying Monique's features. Looking the ebony skinned woman up and down several times.

"I have to say, you've grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you." Yori smiled. "Your body is ripe, and ready to be plucked, or harvested I should say."

"What are you getting at?" Monique asked her.

"It's simple. You're going to give birth to next generation of Xenomorph. You should consider this a treat. It's rare when I have to harvest someone myself." She said as she stroked the side of Monique's face.

"You're sick if you think I'm going to let you rape me." Monique protested.

Yori laughed. "My dear girl, you talk as if you have a choice in the matter." Just then Yori began to unhinge her bottom jaw as a long tube emerged from her mouth.

Monique watched as the tube oozed its way out, covered in saliva. Monique moved quickly to escape but Yori grabbed her by her hair and threw her back into the fence. She hissed telling a few xenomorphs to hold her down. They restrained her arms and legs as she cried out in protest. Yori kneeled down in her face again. She examined her as Monique's eyes were full of fright, this delighted her. She listened for a couple of seconds as Monique pleaded to her. Yori pulled her back. "Say Ahhh."

She shot her head forward with amazing speed as she lodged the tube in her mouth forcing it down her throat. Monique let out muffled screams as Yori implanted the embryos.

** xx**

**Next day**

Kim had awoken and found that Shego was not next to her. This saddened her because that was the first time they had shared a bed together, and she was hoping to wake up next to her lover. She saw that she had several missed calls from Ron and one from Monique. She had not answered Ron's calls because he was trying to get her away from Shego. She couldn't believe that her best friend would try to do something like that, knowing full well how much it would hurt her. Just like he stated on how she could keep something like that a secret from him, seeing as they have been friends for all their lives. She decided to play Monique's message.

Shego was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for everyone. Even though she only intended it to only be for herself and Kim, some how Baiken talked her into making some for her, then her mother talked her into making some for everyone. She grumbled as she let herself be swayed not once but twice. 'At least Mom's helping out. Unlike some other people I know'. She said thinking to herself as she looked at Baiken. Baiken flashed her a quick smile before going back to watching television. Shego was flipping pancakes, while her mom was preparing the eggs. Just then they heard Kim scream. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to the back.

Shego led the group as she quickly opened the door and found Kim balling her eyes out on the side of the bed.

"Kimmie, princess what's wrong?" Shego asked her, as she put her arms around her trying to comfort her.

Shego looked at her and as far as she could tell, Kim was fine. Baiken looked around the room and found nothing wrong with the room either. That's when the phone voicemail settings came back on.

"To replay message press one, to delete press seven, to save press nine." It said. Shego grabbed the phone and put it on speaker. The phone replayed the message.

"Hey Girl it's me. I'm just calling to let you know that you are in serious trouble. What ever you do, don't come looking for me. Run, take everybody and run, Yori-" the message said before the sound of Monique's phone being dropped could be heard. There was a small conversation but it could not be heard, and Shego could only make out what appeared to be Monique's screams.

She hung up the phone and sat it back down. She motioned for everyone to leave her and Kim alone. They did so and went back to the living room. Shego held Kim as she continued to cry.

"There, there pumpkin. Just let it all out." She knew that she had to let Kim grieve, but she couldn't let her do it for long. Shego understood that message, Monique had become Yori's latest victim. Which means that she has finally arrived in Middleton, her and her hive.

Just then her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello."

"Hey Shego it's me Jacob." He said.

"Jacob, thank God, where are you?" She asked.

"I'll be entering Middleton soon. I had to drop Mom off at a relatives. Also I picked up an interesting person." He told her.

"Interesting person? Who?" she asked.

"Calls himself Motor Ed, apparently he's had a run in with those creatures. He said they barged in the club killing everyone. Their leader was there too."

"I know, she got one of Kim's friends last nite. Which could only mean she's somewhere in Middleton." Shego answered. "Be careful going through there."

"You know me, but what about you?" Jacob asked her.

"We're going down there to get her family out before it's too late. We'll see you when you get here." she said before hanging up the phone.

Kim raised her head. Her cheeks stained with the trails of her tears. "That was Jacob?" she asked sniffling.

"Yeah he's on his way here to help with the Xenomorph infestation. Speaking of which we need to go get your family before it's too late."

"Shego what's going on?" Kim asked her.

Shego let out a soft sigh. "Well it seems that Xenomorphs are here in Colorado, what's worse they're somewhere in Middleton. It seems they got here quicker than anyone expected." Shego said.

"But the news said that they were in Texas the other day." Kim replied.

"I know Kimmie, but right now saving your family comes first. I'll explain on the way." Shego said as she got up.

Kim nodded and she got up and grabbed her phone. They walked up to the front door and opened it, to find Ron standing there.

"Morning KP." He said with a smile as he walked in. "You too Shego." he said.

"You know Stoppable it isn't polite to barge into other people's houses." Shego said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well I recall you doing the same thing, as a matter of fact you came through my bedroom window." Ron retorted.

"Ron if, you're here because my dad sent you, you can forget about it."

"Not only that, but as your best friend-"

"Ok! Look can we please take this outside!" Shego screamed.

"Sherron dear, what's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Nothing, we're going out be back in a few." she said as she pushed Kim and Ron out of the door. "Look since you're here we're gonna have to grab your folks too."

"What do you mean too? What's going on? Ron asked.

"I'll explain on the way, let's go." she said as they all climbed in the car, and Shego sped off to Middleton.

She sped down the expressway, wasting no time, she would not let Kim's parents die, just because they think ill of her. "Ok, so like I was saying. The Xenomorphs have arrived here earlier than expected. They were last sighted moving through Lowerton late last night. Now they are somewhere in Middleton."

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say that those creatures, those black, oh so, terrifying creatures are here?" Ron asked.

Shego nodded. "Not only that from what Jacob witnessed, there is a shit load of them. Enough to get past the guards at the Mexican Border and enough to wipe out the Global Justice Headquarters stationed here. That's not all either, Jacob met the leader. It's female a human/xenomorph hybrid. She's over eight feet tall, and can speak english. She told him that she is here to kill me and Kim."

"What?" Kim said.

"Who know they were capable of holding grudges."Ron said as Rufus peered out from his pocket.

"Oh and you're going to get a kick out of this Stoppable." Shego said looking at him through the rear view mirror. "Their leader has a name. She's identifying herself as Yori."

Ron's eyes went wide and his face pale. "Y-Yori." Ron said. He suddenly remembered the dream that he had, about her saying that she was coming.

"How, she died remember?" Kim asked.

"I don't know how, the only way is to find out when we see her." Shego answered.

They kept driving and made it back to Middleton in thirty minutes. Shego quickly stopped the car, and they hopped out.

"OK Stoppable, you go get your parents and meet us back here. Kim lets go get your family."

Kim nodded. She looked around and saw that everything was still in order, since there was no one running and screaming, she assumed that they still had time. Kim and Shego ran up to the door and opened it.

"Mom, Dad! We have to Go right now!" She shouted.

Her parents came into the living room. "Kim?" Her mother said. Her parents were happy to see her. Except for when her father saw that Shego was there.

"Kim what's she doing here?" he asked.

"Dad there's no time, we have to go now!" She said.

"What's going on?" Ann asked.

Kim looked around. "The Tweebs, where are they?" Kim asked. She looked upstairs and she and Shego ran off upstairs to her brothers room, with her father in hot pursuit.

Ann just stared, wanting to know what was going on. Behind her through the living room window Xenomorphs could be seen jumping through the windows of houses down the block and dragging people out. Upstairs Kim and Shego found the room of Jim and Tim, to be empty. Her dad entered behind them.

"Kim, what's goin on?"

"Dad where is Jim and Tim?" she quickly answered.

He sighed. "They're at a friends house." He answered.

"Kim we have to get them before-" Shego was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering and the sound of Kim's mother screaming.

They rushed downstairs and found her in the clutches of a Xenomorph. "Mom." Kim said. Kim jumped over the railing to save her but she was too late. The Xenomorph had already pierced her with its second pair of jaws. It dropped her and let her body hit the floor. She had a hole in the dead center of her skull.

Angered Kim rushed the Xenomorph and it charged her. Her new abilities kicked in, and she began to measure and judge her distance from the serpent. She timed her velocity with the serpents and when it lunged she slid under it and grabbed it by its tail. She quickly slammed it on the ground in front of her.

"Kim!" Shego called out to her.

Kim moved out of her way as Shego shot a bolt of plasma, causing the xenomorph to explode. Kim jumped back some more as the acid blood splattered on the wall and ate through it.

"What are those things?" James asked.

Suddenly some more jumped through the window and burst through the door. Shego jumped over the railing and began to assist Kim. Together they began fending off the hive. Still no matter how many they killed, more just seemed to take their place. Shego looked out into the neighborhood and saw that the streets were covered with the black serpents. If they weren't attacking civilians they were flocking to Kim's house.

"Shego, we need to make a way out!" Kim shouted.

Shego nodded and began to fire a steady stream of plasma at them. She noticed that the acidic blood from them, didn't seem to harm the others. Still she began pushing them back, until more began swarming her sides, so she began throwing her plasma in all directions. Kim grabbed another xenomorph by its tail and began swinging it around in circles. Using it as a weapon to knock the others away, then she let it fly and it smashed its head against the wall. The blood began to melt away there and form and exit. Kim saw this and called out for her dad and Shego to follow her. Kim turned to go through the hole, but was sent flying across the room.

She hit the wall and slid down to the floor. "Kim!" Shego called out. The xenomorphs began to back off, and form a path leading right to the red head. Yori stepped through, and looked around, she was pleased to have found Kim and Shego here in one spot. 'How fortunate for me.' she said in her thoughts. Finally the moment she has been waiting for has arrived. She could hardly wait. She was finally going to kill Kim and Shego.

"You!" Shego said, as she angrily charged Yori.

Just then she pulled out Tim and Jim from behind her back and quickly raised her tail to their necks. "Ah Ah Ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can get a bit excited you see, and when that happens I can't guarantee their safety." She said.

Shego stopped a few from her, and turned her plasma powers off. "Damnit." She cursed. Yori smiled to herself.

"You're alot more reasonable than I remember Shego. That's good. It means that we should be able to conduct a somewhat civilized conversation." She said.

**The moment you were all waiting for has arrived. Yori has shown herself to Shego and Kim, tell me what you think might go down. It might appear in the chapter and as always leave a review telling me your thoughts.**

**Here's this chapter's track list.**

**The Beginning and pursuit of Monique (In a heartbeat by John Murphy- 28 weeks later)**

**Kim wakes up to hear Monique's Last Message (Never too late- Three days Grace)**

**When Shego informs Kim and Ron of Yori and her Hive (What Lies Beneath- Breaking Benjamin)**

**When The Xeno's invade Kim's house (World So Cold- Three days Grace)**

**Yori's arrival (The Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin)**


	11. Chapter 10 We Meet Again

**OK you guys get to finally see Kim and Shego vs Yori. Exciting right? I mean it wouldn't probably be fair since they are vastly outnumbered and all. LOL I was even told by a friend that's been reading my stories so far that I was trying to Kill KiGo. Now i'm not that evil am I? (Shifty eyes) Still as always enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a comment.**

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Ch.10 We Meet Again**

Yori stood in front of Shego as she held on to Tim and Jim. Her tail was swishing slowly through the air. She had a smile on her face as she stared into the unforgiving eyes of Shego.

"Yori put the kids down. Then we'll talk." Shego said.

"And lose my primary advantage over you. The second I do that, how do I know you won't attack?" Yori asked her.

"You-you have my word." Shego told the serpent.

Yori looked at Shego for a few seconds. Thinking it over she dropped the twins and they quickly ran over their father. "Now before we talk, I would like to know one thing." Yori asked.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "How did you know I was Yori?"

"Well let's just say I was well informed about you coming here. Still for you to get here as quick as you did was something nobody expected. Plus you bare a striking resemblance to her in the face." Shego explained.

"I see. Well you have Betty Director to thank for that. She brought me here ahead of schedule. Now on to the main topic."

"And that would be?"

"My killing of you and Kim of course. Why else would I come all this way for?"

"Fine let's talk." Shego said flaring up.

"Ah Ah Ah. Oh my, it looks like I was wrong about you being more patient. It's very simple actually. You killed my queen and former hive, so I'm here to kill your family and then your lives."

"Don't take it the wrong way if I decline on the offer." Shego said.

"I'm afraid this isn't a matter that's up for debate." Yori said, the hostility growing in her voice. She smashed the coffee table with her tail.

"What happened to having a civilized conversation?" Shego mocked.

"I did say somewhat civilized." Yori retorted.

Shego charged her, and the xenos closed in on both sides and Shego quickly switched to defense to fight them off. Yori walked up to her as she was distracted by the serpents. She tightly balled her fist up before lashing out and striking Shego in her right jaw. She sent Shego flying back into the couch, causing it to fall backwards. Shego looked up to see Yori above her and she was coming down fast. Shego rolled off the couch as Yori impaled it with her tail. Shego quickly rushed her, throwing a right punch, but Yori blocked. Shego threw a left and Yori blocked that as well, they both lashed out with a kick and canceled each other out.

Yori pushed Shego back and quickly did a backflip, flexing her tail muscles she launched the fallen couch at her. Shego had little time to react as she was hit by the couch and sent into kitchen. She crashed through the glass table and rolled until she hit the refrigerator. Yori quickly leapt into the kitchen and pulled Shego out of the debris. Shego had a trail of blood leaking from her mouth, and was unconscious. Or at least that's what Yori had thought until Shego's eyes snapped open and she struck Yori in the face. She kicked her in the chest, causing Yori to release her and as soon as she hit the ground, she dashed forward and struck Yori in the face again. She followed with a kick, to her chest, then another kick in her gut, followed by a jump kick to Yori's skull. Yori Stumbled back and then felt the burning sensation of Shego's plasma as she was hit by it over and over. Shego quickly resumed her flurry of attacks pushing Yori out of the kitchen, She kicked Yori in her left side twice and was going for a third strike, when Yori grabbed her leg. Yori then lifted her up and slammed her down onto the wooden floor.

Shego screamed out in pain. "The game ends here." Yori told her as she brought her tail down to strike Shego in the heart. She was surprised when Shego caught her tail inches from impaling her. Yori then used her tail muscles and flung her outside through the window. Glass littered the front lawn of the Possible home as Shego landed outside. Yori went to the window, and stepped outside, and over the Shego. She looked up and saw Yori's menacing form towering above her, then she was suddenly taken down. Shego saw that Kim was on top of her pummeling her. The redhead had awoken with a blind fury. She quickly punched Yori in the face, but Yori swatted her away. She stood and faced the teen hero.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"You Killed my Mother!" She yelled.

"Awwwww no hard feelings Kim, you killed my family. So it's only fair that I kill yours. Starting with you."

Kim charged her in anger. "Kim No!" Shego called out. Kim leapt into the air and stuck her feet out as she dove into Yori. Yori quickly kicked Kim from off of her and went on the attack. She thrusted her tail forward and tried to stab Kim. Kim dodged to the right, however Yori just swung her tail in that direction slamming into her side. Kim felt some of her ribs crack from the attack, as she hit the ground. Yori did a backflip just as Shego dove in to attack. She wrapped her tail around her neck, and as she completed the flip she slammed Shego down behind her. She smiled as Shego cried out in pain. She lifted the pale woman up to her face. She then flung Shego with enough force that when she hit the wall of the house, she went through it. The xenos in the house piled up on top of her. Shego was too tired to defend herself now. Much to her surprise James came to her rescue. He grabbed a bat from out of the closet and began knocking the serpents off of her. They turned their attention to him and began to attack. With the last of her remaining energy, she used an EX dash to rush up and kick the xenos away, followed by an EX Burst to send them flying out of the house.

She dropped down to her knees and James caught her. "But, why?" James asked her.

"She already lost friends and her mother to these things. I don't want her to lose her father and hurt more." She go said before passing out.

James just stared on at the woman that fought to save not only Kim, but him and his sons as well. He looked out into the front yard as Kim continued to fight. Yori was dodging all of her attacks. She ducked Kim's kick and then jumped over Kim's sweep attack. She leapt onto the side of the house and up onto the roof, Kim followed and another battle ensued. Kim took the offensive again, as she attacked Yori. Kim's enhanced abilities were no match for Yori's natural talents. Kim recognized this style of fighting, it was Yori's. Kim broke away, exhausted.

"You've improved Kim, greatly I might add."

"Who- what are you?" Kim asked.

"If i must repeat myself for the hundredth time. I'm Yori."

Kim's eyes widened in shock. "No Yori's dead. You can't be her."

"As you can see, I'm alive and I am." Yori said as she rushed Kim.

Kim was unprepared as Yori shoulder charged her. Kim was sent into the air and Yori was above her in an instant. She did a somersault bring her tail down onto her. Kim crashed down through the roof into her bedroom. She looked up and could still see Yori spinning. Her enhanced vision allowed her to see Yori launch her next move. As Yori curled up into a ball she began to spin faster, as she littered the roof with the spines that cover her back. The spines crashed through the roof and went all the way down to the living room. They landed near Jim and Tim, and their father startling them. Kim rolled out of the way as the spines rained through the roof. She jumped onto her bed and springboared off her wall as she landed in front of the door. When she exited her room the attack had stopped. She looked down to see Shego lying unconscious on the floor.

"Shego!" She called out causing her dad to look up at her.

Suddenly the roof above her exploded as Yori came crashing through, she landed next to her causing the floor to buckle a little. Kim moved back, but was still struck by Yori's tail and was sent rolling down the stairs. She regained her composure, but Yori was already in her face. Kim ran to the left as Yori began spraying the streams of acid. Yori then jumped into the air and attempted to kick Kim, but the red head blocked, and kicked her back. She rushed Yori and threw a punch, but Yori blocked it and pulled Kim in only to kick her away. Kim stumbled back as Yori tried punching her, Kim blocked and hit her in the jaw causing Yori to stumble back, but she retailiated with a quick swing of her tail, knocking kim down.

"Kim!" her brothers yelled as they called out to her.

Kim rose up, but Yori kicked her back outside again. Kim landed on her back. She opened her eyes and rolled onto her stomach to get up, but Yori brough her foot down on top of her pinning her there. "It's over Kim. I admired how much of a fight you were able to put up. It was pointless, admirable, but pointless nonetheless." She said as she raised her tail above her.

Kim closed her eyes and tensed up. She was beaten, both her and Shego were no match for her. Kim could see her life flash before her eyes. A life where her and Shego could live in peace, with their friends and family. Yori brought her tail down. Kim could hear it slicing through the air. Ron had just stepped out of the house with his mother, after his father had bought them some time to escape. He turned and saw Yori about to Kill Kim.

"KIM!" He screamed.

Yori stopped her tail a few inches from Kim's spine and looked to her right. "Ron?" She said.

Ron stared at her, looking at her face. He recognized her immediately. "Yori."

She removed her foot from off of Kim and took a few steps closer to Ron. Just then more xenomorphs erupted from his house and tackled him to the ground. Yori grew angry immediately.

"No! Off of him you fools!" She roared. The xenomorphs quickly backed off of him. Kim watched as Yori slowly approached Ron. Rufus peered out of his pocket, but hid when he saw Yori approaching.

Ron began to back away from her. Yori stopped. "Ron, its me. Yori." Still Ron put distance between them. While she was distracted, James carrying Shego and Jim and Tim, ran outside to Kim's side. Her brothers helped her up.

"Dad I need you to put Shego into the car and get out of here." She whispered.

"I can't just leave you behind."

"You're going to have to. Shego is our only hope of stopping her." Kim said. "I'll distract her, besides it's me she wants." Kim stood up. "Hurry, we don't have much time.

"Why do you keep backing away from me?" Yori asked Ron.

"Because you're not her." Ron answered. "The Yori I know, wasn't a monster. She didn't kill to get what she wanted. She especially didn't kill her friends."

Yori felt her heart sink. _Yes she actually has a heart._ The words stung her, however before she could say anymore Kim had launched herself onto her back. Yori stumbled forward a bit, but Kim lacked the force needed to knock her over. Yori looked back as Kim started to punch her. Unfortunately when she did she saw that Shego was being loaded into the back seat of her car.

"I won't let you escape." She said. Immediately she shot a spine right through Kim. It shot out of her back and the force of the spine carried Kim through the air. Her father watched as his daughter was pierced and sent flying through the air. Her body landed next to Shego's car. Kim laid there her vision going blurry. She didn't know she shad been pierced until fifteen seconds after the spine went through her. She coughed up alot of blood as more poured from her wound. Still with her blurred vision, she was able to make out the form of Yori standing above her.

"Ron, I don't know what happened to you, while I was gone. But it's obvious to me that Kim has gotten inside your head. Maybe if i kill her, you'll come back to your senses."

"Or maybe you'll prove that your more monster than human." Ron answered.

"Hmph. we'll see." She said.

Suddenly a car pulled up and a man stepped out and began to fire at Yori. She quickly jumped up to the roof of the house. "Get in the car and Follow me!" The man shouted.

He ran up to Kim, firing his aa12 to keep the xenos away. He picked up Kim and put her in the back seat of his car. He turned and fired again killing some of the xenomorphs. He fired some more shots at Yori causing her to back away. Ron, and his mom got into the back seat of his car as he got back in on the driver's side.

"Follow me!" He yelled to Kim's dad.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Jacob. Jacob Matthews."

James looked down, and luckily for him Shego left the keys in the ignition. He nodded and they sped off towards the city. The xenomorphs were ready to give chase, but Yori stopped them.

"No, let them go. While the war may not have been won, we can claim this battle as our victory. For on this day I have killed Kim Possible." she said smiling. However her smile faded as she thought of Ron's words. "So I am not Yori am I. Then how do you explain that I possess her memories? Am I her copy? That must be it. I am a copy of the one known as Yori. Then if I am a copy why do have still have her feelings? Her human feelings." She asked herself. She dismissed this idea. "Perhaps this was a test. A test to see if I was worthy of carrying the mantle of Xenomorph Queen. I proved myself worthy, I will no longer carry out the whims of Yori. I will fulfill my duty to my hive. Kill Shego and then take over this pitiful planet. As the Xenemorph, human hybrid, as XeYori I will kill all who stand in my way." She said.

**Well there you have it. XeYori has made up her mind. I know what you're thinking, did I just kill Kim Possible. I ask you again. Am I really that evil? (Shifty eyes). Oh and on Tuesday around 6pm I will have a lot of art for you all to look at, regarding AvKiGo and Milstead1988's Stories. Remember 6pm Tuesday. Have a nice weekend everybody!**


	12. Chapter 11 A Dish Best Served Cold

**Morning everybody, well Good Morning if you so happened to be reading this chapter this morning. If not Good Afternoon/Evening/Night lol. I have good news. I'm nearing the end of my quarter at school. In about 4 more weeks I'll be out for summer vacation which only last three weeks in total. But those three weeks gives me enough time to write KiGo fics, and a possible Anko X Kurenai. Oh and I'm working on a Harley X Ivy fic as we speak. Once I work out the kinks I'll begin uploading. Enjoy the chapter!**

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Ch.11 A dish Best Served Cold**

Shego had awoken in the room of a hospital. She stared at the ceiling as she tried to remember what happened. She shot up in the bed, when she remembered Yori. She looked around but couldn't find any sight of Kim. She looked to her right and saw that her mother was asleep in the chair next to her. She had her head rested on the bed, as she slept contently. Her father walked in the room.

"She's been by your side for the past three hours." He said walking in.

Shego looked at him, then to her mother. "We really do care about you Sherron." He told her.

"Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it. She said as she looked out the window. It was raining hard outside and lightning could be seen flashing on and off.

Her father opened his mouth to say more but Shego cut him off. "Where am I?" She asked.

"The Middleton General Hospital. You and Kim were taken here after your encounter with those creatures." He told her.

Her head snapped up. "Kim. Where's Kim?" She asked in a panicked state.

Her dad lowered his head. "She's- She's not doing so well." he said solemnly. Shego jumped out of the bed and grabbed him by his collar. "Where is She?" She growled.

He pointed down the hall, and Shego bolted in the indicated direction. She ran down the hall, past some nurses, doctors and other staff. She stopped at various rooms and looked in them, but did not find any sign of Kim. She ran up to one of the doctors.

"Kim Possible, I'm looking for Kim Possible." She said.

"She's in the ER." He told her pointing to his right.

Shego nodded and ran further down the hall. Soon she came upon the forms of her brothers, Ron, Baiken and Jacob. She slid to a stop as she caught her breath. The others stared at her.

"Sis, are you sure you should be up right now?" Hego asked her.

She shook her head. "Forget about me, how's is Kim?" She asked.

They all looked away, as Jacob walked over to her. "She's been hurt pretty bad. That monster put a hole through her. It missed her vital organs, but the ruptured tissue and torn muscles are beyond repair. They're trying their best, but they say she may not make it through the night." Jacob told her.

"Then they are not trying hard enough." she said as she brushed past him to the door.

"Shego you can't just walk in there." Mego called after her.

"Shut it, Mego!" she said as she put her hand on the door.

"He's right. There's nothing we can do but wait. Wait ,pray and hope that she pulls through." Jacob said grabbing her hand.

She roughly removed his hand. "You can pray and do whatever you like, but I'm goin in there."

"What can you possibly do Shego?" Baiken asked her.

Shego stared at Baiken, both gave the other a cold glare. "You plan on stopping me Baiken?"

Baiken put her hand on the hilt of her sword. "If I must." Shego turned to face her, igniting her hands with plasma. The two women stared each other down, but Hego stepped in the way.

"Just let her go." He said. Baiken looked at him, and he simply nodded. She removed her hand off the hilt of her sword and backed down. Shego opened the door to the Emergency Room. "Hey you're not supposed to be in here." A nurse said walking up to her.

She immediately backed down when she recognized Shego's face. She screamed out getting the attention of a few more doctors.

"I'm sorry Ms. This room is not open to the public." He said.

She just stared at him, before flaring up once more. The doctors jumped back, and Shego walked up to Kim. Kim's dad walked up to her. "Shego what do you think you're doing?" He asked the pale woman. Shego did not give an answer. She looked Kim over. There were several blood packets feeding blood into her, but she seemed to be losing more blood.

"Look at you. It's my fault you're in this condition. It seems that I always keep bringing trouble to you. Someway, somehow, I feel like I keep making things worse. You're almost as pale as I am." Shego said as she stroked the unconscious face of Kim. "If you can hear me, I'm going to try and heal you." Shego said.

Shego placed her hands over the wound. She could feel Kim growing colder and colder. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She has never attempted to heal any one other than herself. She didn't know if she could, or what effect it might have on Kim. Still she had to try. Her plasma around her hands ceased its wild dance and dissipated for a few seconds before it began pulse out from Shego's fingertips. They spread over Kim's body like ripples through water. Every one watched as Shego transferred her powers into Kim. For the first minute there was no sign that the healing was working, but Shego knew that she had to be patient. Shego found out herself that the healing worked on the cellular level first. Still she prayed that's what her powers were doing.

A total of ten minutes passed by and Shego was beginning to lose hope. "That crazy doctor gave you enhanced strength, and endurance, but he couldn't give you a healing factor." she said to herself.

Shego poured more of her plasma into her. "Come on, work, please work." she said trying to coax her powers to heal her red headed lover. Five more minutes passed and still nothing had changed. James walked up to her. "Shego, that's enough. You've done all you that you could."

Shego shook her head. "No, No I haven't I haven't done enough." She said. She forced more of her power out and a wave began to wash over Kim, and she began to glow in the green light. Hego stepped in. "Shego, if you keep that up, you'll die."

"I don't care Hego, I have to save her." She said.

A nurse looked over to the heart monitor. She gasped. "Her heart rate is decreasing. We're losing her!"

"No!" Shego yelled. "Kimmie, stay with me. Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me!"

Shego poured out more of her powers, but Kim's body steadily grew more colder. "She's lost to much blood!" The doctor shouted. "Quick we need more blood packs!" he told the nurse.

She nodded and ran to grab more. Shego was panicking, and her plasma powers began to fade. A sign that she too was growing weak. On the outside, Jacob and the others watched as Shego and the doctors scrambled to save the teen hero. This carried on for five minutes before everyone stopped moving. They all stared through the window and looked as Shego stood there trembling. Her eyes watered up and she collapsed onto Kim's body crying. In the ER the monotone sound of the heart monitor flat lining could be heard as it drowned out Shego's cries.

** XX**

Meanwhile in an office building a couple of blocks from the hospital, XeYori watched the news. She and her hive had escaped into the tunnels after engaging the militia hours ago. They used the sewers that connected to this building and quickly took control of the place. While it looked normal on the outside, it had an entire new look on the inside. The walls and floors were covered in black substance and eggs covered the floor. She was suspended in the air, by the thick substance that stretched from the ceiling and walls and connected to her. She dangled there as an enormous egg sack lay connected at her end. It to was supported by the rods of black substance as it made its way to the ground. A few more eggs had come out of the sack as she continued to watch the news.

"The militia who had recently engaged the black serpents only hours ago, have reported that they have retreated into the city's sewers. It is confirmed that this is the same group of black serpents that laid waste to the town of Laredo, Texas. The militia have ordered an immediate evacuation of Middleton and have it's citizen's transported to Upperton. Also as of ten minutes ago, we bring sad news. Teen hero Kimberly Ann Possible has passed away on the operating table. Having suffered irreparable damage while fighting the black creatures she was pronounced dead at 3:00 pm." The newslady reported.

This brought a smile to XeYori's face. This confirmation of Kim's death only solidified her beliefs. Now she only had to deal with Shego, and she was going to take her time killing the former villainess. Her laugh echoed throughout the entire building at the thought of Shego's suffering.

** XX**

An hour had passed and Shego sat at the top of the hospital, next to a helipad. The rain poured down onto her face, drenching her and soaking her outfit. She sat there and she thought about her time with Kim. She could hear the red heads words echoing in her head.

"Shego!" She heard echo in the back of her head. "I don't care! I don't care if my parents come after you, if the police come after you, If Global Justice or the Government come after you, I'll fight them off." Shego's eyes welled up with tears, and she began to cry once more. "Shego, I'll be strong for you, if you're willing to be strong for me." "I Love You, Shego." The words echoed. Lightning streaked over head as Shego rose to her feet.

She looked out over the city, she knew that XeYori was out there somewhere. She was going to end this, XeYori had hurt her for the last time. She glowed a bright green as her plasma came to life. It surrounded her as her anger built up inside her and hit its breaking point. She let out a roar as her plasma sky rocketed into the clouds. People evacuating the city could see the beam of green light as it shot into the sky from the H shaped building. They stared in amazement, they knew it was Shego and they understood her sorrow.

"YORI!" She screamed into the heavens as the beam of green light caused the clouds to disperse.

A ray from the sun hit Shego. Shining its ray upon her, she ceased the flow of plasma and watched as the clouds covered the sky back up. Shego then turned her attention back to the city and she flared up. The plasma on her hands glowed brighter and larger than ever before. Suddenly something soared into the air above her. The form hit the ground with force and stood before Shego.

"You called." XeYori said.

Shego stared at her with pure hatred in her eyes. "Oooh that look. I like that look in your eyes. Your pain is delicious. Come and show me that pain and anger of yours. And in return I promise to make your death more painful than it was for Kim." She smiled.

The plasma around Shego's hands grew larger. XeYori smiled more. "Sounds like I struck a nerve. Tell me Shego, how did it feel to be so powerless, so helpless. That with all of that fantastic power of yours that you could do nothing, absolutely nothing to save the one closest to you?"

"I've had enough of you." Shego said. "You kill without regard or reason. You kill without moral or consequence. You hurt others and cause them pain. Kim, She's my everything, my world and-"

"I killed her." XeYori stated cutting her off. "And now-"

"YOU DIE!" Shego charged XeYori.

**Well I think people are going to be quite mad with me for the outcome of this chapter. But before you all form an angry mob, I implore you to keep reading, and trust me on this one. There is a method to my madness after MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**And as an added bonus, here's is a track list.**

**The beginning (Anywhere -Evanescence)**

**Kim's death and News Confirmation (Bye Bye Beautiful- Nightwish)**

**Shego tries to heal Kim (Lithium- Evanescence)**

**Shego sits in the rain and thinks about Kim (Understanding- Evanescence)**

**Shego's Anger and XeYori's arrival ( Hurricane- 30 Seconds to Mars)**

**Ending theme (Weight of the World- Evanescence)**


	13. Chapter 12 Back From the Dead

**I know that some of you are wondering "Why did you just kill Kim?" Lol like I said there is a method to my madness, besides when was the last time any of us seen Shego truly angry? Hopefully reading this chapter will lift your moods**

**I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**Ch.12 Back From the Dead**

XeYori was a little surprised by the sudden burst of speed Shego was showing. Still she braced herself as Shego slammed into her with glowing fists. All she could think about was how she had succeeded in destroying Kim Possible. Something that no other villain could do. 'Now how do I go about killing Shego?' She wondered as she dodged the pale woman's glowing fists.

She quickly switched to offensive kicking Shego square in her chest. Shego stumbled back some huffing heavily. Shego ignored the pain in her chest, she could only feel her inner rage growing. Every second that Kim's murderer stood before her breathing was an insult to the teen hero's memory.

"I won't let you get away with this, you hear me!" She shouted. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Shego said charging the serpent queen once again.

XeYori dashed in as well. The two leapt into the air and collided as a bolt of lightning struck down in the background. Shego landed a few blows to XeYori's face, but the she just ended up countering with her tail. Once again aiming for Shego's chest she knocked the woman back. She quickly grabbed her again. Wrapping her tail around Shego as they descended. XeYori performed a somersault and slammed Shego to the ground.

She lifted her up as Shego continued to glare at her with sheer hatred in her emerald eyes. XeYori flexed her muscles in her tail, squeezing tighter. "That's it! Show me your anger! Never say die! Right Shego!" She said taunting the woman. 'Because the angrier you get, the easier it'll be to kill you.' She said in her thoughts.

Shego struggled against XeYori's immense strength. Shego started to glow green and raise her body temperature. XeYori could feel her tail steadily growing hotter, but that did not matter to the serpent queen, all it made her do was squeeze Shego tighter in her grasp.

"If you don't do something soon, I'm going to snap you in two!" She laughed. "Well at least you would be reunited with your precious Kim." She continued.

That statement caused something inside of Shego to snap. She found the strength to break free from the serpents grasp. XeYori jumped away, but Shego quickly grabbed ahold of her tail and began to swing her around. She let out a war cry as she swung her around faster and faster. She released her and sent her flying into the other tower that made up the hospital. She charged the plasma in her hands as she stretched them out in front of her.

"This Is For Kim!" She yelled.

She released a beam of plasma into the room that she saw XeYori crash into. XeYori shook her head, and turned to see Shego's plasma heading her way, she bolted to her right as Shego chased her with the beam of energy. Shego didn't even stop to think if there were people in that room or floor for that matter. All she could think about was avenging Kim's death.

**XX**

Meanwhile Jacob just happened to be staring out of the window as the rain poured down. He listened as Ron and what remained of Kim's family mourned her loss. The Go brothers stood outside with Baiken as ego made several failed attempts at flirting with her. Jacob couldn't hear what he was saying but he guessed it was pretty bad because Baiken punched him in his gut. The Wego twins shook their heads in disappointment. Jacob looked over to Kim's lifeless form. It has been sometime since Shego left to the rooftop. He hoped that she was ok, but he understood she needed to grieve. He turned quickly when he saw lightning out the corner of his eye. What he saw in actuality was Shego slamming into the other tower with her plasma. His eyes went wide. He knew she was mad but she didn't have to take it out on the building.

"What the hell is she doing? There could be people up there." He said.

His words caught the attention of Ron and James. They walked over to see Shego's plasma tearing into building. "She really has lost it." Ron commented.

"I've gotta go stop her." Jacob said.

As he was getting ready to leave he saw Shego's glowing form leap into the room of the building.

** XX**

Shego landed on the other side of the tower. The room was scorched and the floor was melted. Shego looked around but saw no sign of XeYori. Her green glow lit up the room that was thankfully empty. Suddenly the wall to her left exploded and XeYori emerged from the rubble. She quickly grabbed onto Shego as they soared out of the window. Jacob, Ron and James watched as they collided with the centerpiece of the building that connected the two towers. Their impact caused the ceiling to buckle inwards. The people inside jumped and looked up. They all screamed in terror when XeYori's tail came crashing through the ceiling. They scattered making sure to be clear of whatever was trying to pierce its way through.

Shego was pinned underneath XeYori. The serpent pulled its tail out and quickly lashed out, trying to stab her again. Shego shifted underneath her avoiding her tail once more. She emitted a strong pulse wave that knocked XeYori off of her.

"Shego!" Jacob yelled.

He unholstered his pistol and fired at the serpent queen. She easily dodged the bullets. Jacob unloaded and quickly reloaded the clip. He fired some more but she easily dodged them again.

"Jacob, stay out of this. This is my fight!" she yelled out.

"I'm sorry Shego, but this ceased to be your fight the moment he caught my attention." XeYori stated.

"Yori, leave him out of this." She said.

"Now where's the fun in that?" She asked as she leapt up on the building wall.

Shego quickly reacted by using her EX Dash to rapidly launch herself onto the wall. She rapidly ran up the wall, leaving a green streak of plasma behind her, before making a u-turn and slamming into XeYori with her fist. Shego landed next the hole that was created by XeYori.

She reached down and picked her up. Shego's eyes were glowing green like her fists. Shego was about to deliver the final blow, when XeYori's eyes snapped open.

"Suru baka. (You idiot)" Yori said as she kneed Shego in her gut.

She quickly grabbed Shego and shot a long tube into Shego's mouth. XeYori let out a crazed laugh. "Suru wa shojiki ni anata ga katta to shinjite imasu? (You honestly believe you've won)" she asked. "Now I'll do to you what I did to Monique." She said smiling evilly.

However before she could impregnate Shego with the embryos, Shego sliced through it. XeYori roared out in pain as she stepped back away from her. Shego pulled her end of the tube out of her mouth.

"Yuck! And you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she taunted with her trademark smirk.

"Shego..Suru…Anata wa hontoni watashi o okora seta, Shego! (You..You've really pissed me off!)" She said in a fit of rage.

She charged the pale woman. Shego assumed a defensive stance, ready to counter her assault. Behind them in the room where Kim's body laid, she began to glow. Her body erupted with a green glow, immediately attracting the attention of everybody around.

"Kim." Ron said. "Kim!" he ran to her side. Ron could feel the heat pouring off of her. The room itself began to glow green.

XeYori stopped her assault and looked up at the glowing room. Shego slowly did the same.

"What's happening?" James asked.

"I-I Don't Know, . I think Shego's powers are having some adverse effect on her body." The doctor assumed.

Ron looked over to the hole in Kim's gut and saw that it was healing up. The tissue and muscles were coming back together. Soon after the skin healed over. Ron touched the spot where the flesh healed itself.

"She's warm." He said. "Dr.P! Kim's warm, no better than warm she's-"

Ron was cut off by the heart monitor coming back to life. As it registered her newly revived heartbeat.

"She's alive. My baby girl is alive." He said his eyes tearing up.

Everyone walked into the room, as Kim green glow changed to a white glow. The white light slowly faded, returning the room back to normal. Everyone looked on to see what would happen next. Kim slowly opened her eyes to see her family, Ron, the Go brothers, Baiken as well as several doctors and nurses surrounding her.

"Kim!" Her twin brothers called out. They hugged her tightly as the teen sat up. Tears of joy flowed down their cheeks as they embraced their older sister. After losing Anne, they couldn't bear to lose Kim.

Outside the Hospital, the rain let up, and rays from the sun shone through the clouds as if it was celebrating Kim's return from the dead. Shego and XeYori stared up at the room that was once glowing a minute ago. Shego was smiling, while XeYori was not. However they both had the same thought running through their minds.

"Kim."

**See I told you I knew what I was doing lol. What would KiGo be if I killed Kim? I'll tell you, it would be Go, just Go, and we all know that makes little to no sense at all lol. Don't forget to leave a comment telling me your thoughts**


	14. Chapter 13 Thorn in My Side

**Ok so I believe I'm overdue for another chapter. So here it is, as I'm sure you all are glad that Kim is back, now all we have to do is get rid of XeYori and her Xenomorph hive right? Easier said than done my friends. Enjoy this latest chapter and don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts. Your feedback is very crucial to improving my writing skills.**

**Ch. 13 Thorn in My Side**

XeYori continued to stare at the room, that she was positive held the newly revived Kim Possible. She could not believe that she could still be alive. 'I cut clean through her. There's no possible way that she could be alive.' She thought as she began to seethe with anger. Her focus then turned to Shego. 'Of course! Why didn't I realize this sooner.' She said thinking to herself as she stared at the pale woman. Shego's attention was also focused on the window that Kim was in. This meant that XeYori had the perfect chance to put an end to her meaningless existence.

She thrusted her tail forward hoping to impale her through the heart. Shego sensed her attack coming, she could feel the bloodlust pouring off of the Xenomorph Queen. She caught her tail in her hand without turning in XeYori's direction. She then ignited her plasma as she turned her head to face her. XeYori could see that Shego had found her second wind. She tried to pull her tail free but, Shego's grip was too tight. She yanked on her tail pulling the serpent to her then cocked her arm back as it glowed brighter from the charged plasma. When XeYori was close enough she punched Yori in her gut. She coughed some of her acid blood as she was sent flying back to the opposite tower of the Middleton Hospital. She crashed through the glass into another empty room knocking over hospital beds, and damaging the machinery.

Shego continued to look on into the room as she began charging her plasma for another beam strike. Jacob saw her and called out to her. "Shego Don't! There are innocent people over there! They haven't been evacuated yet!" He shouted.

She looked over to him, then into the sky as she saw four blackhawks fly over head. She then looked out overhead as tanks rolled down the streets. She knew that she had to get everyone out of the hospital and fast, this area was about to become a warzone. She turned and hopped back into the window to see Kim staring right at her. They locked eyes for a moment, before Shego slowly climbed through the window.

"Kimmie." She whispered. The redhead flashed her a smile as she sat in the bed. Shego then ran to her side hugging her. "Thank God, I thought I lost you." she said. She broke the hug and checked to see if Kim's wound had properly healed. She was relieved to see that it did, she just wished it didn't take as long as it did.

"Not even death can stop the great Kim Possible." Shego said with a light smile.

"Well for a while there I was good as dead. I was surrounded by this mist and couldn't see for miles. I'm sure even the Grim Reaper himself tried to claim my soul, but then I saw Mom." She told them.

"You saw Ann?" Her father asked. "How was she? Was she ok?" he asked.

Kim nodded. "She looked better than she ever did. She had this amazing white glow to her. It despelled the darkness and made everything around me clear. The best part was that she wasn't alone." She answered. She looked over to Ron. "I saw Yori there too."

He turned his head. "Yori?"

Kim nodded once more. "She told me to tell you that she misses and loves you."

This made Ron happy. He smiled to know that Yori was still there watching over him. His thoughts began to shift to reality. "What about the Yori that's here with us?" he said pointing his thumb towards the window.

"Yori herself cannot explain it. She said that it was possible that her emotions and longing for you were so strong that they carried over to the Xenomorph inside of her." Kim explained.

"Yeah, yeah, remember when we ran into the Xenomorph that came out of Drakken?" Shego asked.

"Uggh, don't remind me. That was beyond awkweird." she shuddered. "Still that doesn't explain the hatred. Where did all of this hatred come from?" Kim asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe's it a Xeno thing."

"Uh, maybe now isn't the best time to be discussing this." Jacob said as he stared out of the window.

He looked on to see XeYori step out from the room. Blood dripped from her mouth as it melted through the ground. She wiped the blood from her mouth, and looked at the smeared stain on her hand. Never before has she felt pain like this before. She burned with hatred, hatred for the women who eliminated her previous hive and queen, hatred for the two women who have been a thorn in her side for far too long. She raised her head into the sky and let out a powerful roar. The roar echoed for miles across the city of Middleton. The soldiers and the citizens turned and looked around as the roar seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"Come on, keep it moving, we need these civilians evacuated by 0400 hours." A soldier called out.

They were moving the citizens past the office building when three smashers bursted through the wall of the building. The Xenomorph army had appeared at XeYori's request and began to attack and slaughter the soldiers and civilians as they made their way to the hospital. The blackhawks that flew over the city soon closed in on the Xeno's, spraying the buildings with bullets.

"There is just too many of them." a soldier called out. As he looked down the scope of his rifle.

"Just keep firing soldier!" His Commanding Officer ordered him. He held on tight as the helicopter swerved around killing the serpents that broke through the first barricade of soldiers. He soon caught sight of two Praetorians on the roof of a nearby building. They leapt onto another blackhawk killing the unsuspecting pilot. The helicopter spun out of control and crashed into a building. Fireballs erupted from the building as chunks of metal fell from above either killing more soldiers, Xeno's or both alike

** XX**

Kim, Shego, and the others were busy helping the others evacuate out of the other side of the hospital away from XeYori. Ron carried Kim on his back, since she was still recovering from the rigimortis.

"Come on people, this way." Shego said as she waved her hand in the air. There were more than one hundred patients and with all the active doctors and nurses as well as the people visiting their loved ones totaled to over three hundred. Thanks to Jacob's quick thinking they were almost done evacuating the hospital when XeYori turned the corner impaling a young man in his chest.

He let out a bloodcurdling scream causing everyone to turn around. The people panicked as they rushed out of the hospital, pushing over people and trampling the helpless. James grabbed Tim and Jim, so they too would not fall victim to the state of the panicked civilians.

Shego flared up as they stared at XeYori. She quickly took a bite out of the man's neck. "Not bad." She said. "Could use more salt." She said before tossing the body to the side.

She licked her lips and stared at Shego. "I bet you'd taste Much sweeter." She smiled evilly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to take another pass on that." She said.

XeYori's sights soon drifted over to Kim, who was stationed on Ron's back. "Kim, still alive I see." She said with much disdain in her voice. "Well this time, I'll see to it that rip you all to shreds." She said as she thumped her tail off the ground.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Ron asked.

"My dear Ron. It was because I was given orders to do so." She clearly answered.

"Orders? By who? You're the queen of the psycho- i mean Xenomorphs." He said laughing nervously.

"By the queen before me. I could hear her last order as clear as day. To kill the fiery red head and green skinned woman. To kill Kim and Shego for the atrocities that were not only committed against her, but the entire hive." She explained. "But."

"But?" Ron asked.

"There is another part of me. That's not completely Xenomorph. The part that is still Yori wants to kill Kim for taking me away from Ron. We were finally getting to connect with another, then the next thing I remember is being left to die by one I used to call friend." She said staring at Ron. The cold stare in her eyes melted. Almost mimicking the look of Yori that Ron remembered. "I remember how Ron protested against leaving me and was willing to stay there with me, but Kim pulled him away. That was the last I thought I would ever see of Ron."

"Yori, you've got it all wrong." Kim said. " I never wanted to leave you, more than anything I wanted to help you." Kim pleaded. " I can still help you, just give me a chance."

The cold stare and hatred in her eyes returned once more. "Lies! As if there was anything you could do to help me now. Besides I have evolved into an even greater form, I am beyond the need for human compassion." She told them.

"That's not true." Ron stated. "You still have Yori's memories and emotions. Her human emotions."

"These "emotions". What good are they if I am Yori. Her memories are a curse, her emotions are a tease. Together they show me things that I cannot have. Such things are unbecoming of a Xenomorph Queen." She said.

Shego stared at her, she noticed something about XeYori that she hadn't before. "Jacob she's mentally unstable." She told him.

"Ya, think?" he said as if that was obvious.

"No. I mean her Xenomorph mentality is fighting against her human one. Her mentalities are not capable of coexisting, one has to be the dominate factor. I'm willing to bet this is something even she did not know until she met Ron again." she explained.

"You think we can use it to our advantage?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Maybe. But I'll need your help." She told him.

Ron continued his conversation with XeYori. "Let us help you. Let me help you." He said as he extended his hand towards her.

She looked at him and before she realized it her hand was slowly reaching out towards his. However she pulled her hand back quickly. "You almost had me there Ron-kun. For a moment there I almost believed in your words, for a moment I almost forgotten who I was. I am XeYori Queen of the Xenomorph."

That's when Shego and Jacob stepped to the front. She looked back to Ron. "I'm trusting you to take everyone to safety. Don't worry my brothers should be competent enough to fend off any of those creatures. You have to make it back to my parents place in Upperton." She told the blond man.

"Shego, no. I- I don't want to lose you." Kim said with a whimper.

Shego kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry pumpkin, I've got Jacob to watch my back. We'll be right behind you before you know it." she said before turning to face XeYori.

"Shego again, well if we must but this will be the last time." She told her.

"For once we agree. Ron Now!" She yelled.

Ron took Kim and ran. "Dr. P! Follow me!" he said.

"No!" XeYori yelled.

However Shego and Jacob stood in her way. Shego ignited her plasma and shot XeYori in her chest pushing her back. She and Jacob then ran down the hall to their left and were quickly being pursued by XeYori. Then made a sharp turn to their right and ran up the flight of stairs just as XeYori crashed into the wall behind them. She let out a roar of frustration. Shego and Jacob made it up to the third floor before XeYori showed by breaking through the floor and blocked their path.

"You can't run from me, Shego." She told her.

"Whose running?" She quipped.

** XX**

Outside the hospital Ron along with Kim and her family as well as the Go family were heading to the car when Shego's mother stopped running. She couldn't help but think of Shego since seeing her run off to fight whatever that creature was. "I'm going back." She told them.

"What? Mom no you can't!" Mego said.

"Let me go instead." Hego offered.

She shook her head. "No this is something I need to do." She said as she ran off towards the hospital.

"Dad stop her." Hego said turning to his father for support.

"Your Mother's right boys. This is something we both need to do." He said and took off after her.

"Mom! Dad!" the twins yelled out to them.

** XX**

Back in the hospital Shego and Jacob were holding there ground against the serpent queen. Shego was sent flying back, as Jacob kept firing his pistol at her. XeYori dodged the bullets then swatted him away.

"You'd be wise to turn and run boy. Your life is not the one I seek. Not yet." She warned him.

Jacob rose to his feet once more. "Lady, if I could call you that. I've dealt with worse things than you during basic training." he said as he picked up his gun. He looked over to Shego as she was getting up. "So what's the plan?" he asked her.

"Heh. this is the plan." She said smiling.

Jacob smiled. "You're crazy you know that."

"Says the man who traveled to a dinosaur infested jungle by himself." she responded igniting her plasma once more.

XeYori motioned for Shego to come after her, which Shego did. Jacob would watch for a few seconds before getting himself involved. That way he learned more of to be aware of while fighting this new opponent. They both could hear the army fighting there hardest out there. They hoped that the militaries might was more than enough considering XeYori had brought her own army to the battelfield. Shego blocked XeYori's kick and grabbd her foot. However before Shego could counter, XeYori countered her by attempting to stab her with her tail again. This forced Shego to let go of the serpent's foot so she could properly dodge. XeYori began pushing them back down the hall, brushing Shego aside, as Jacob rushed in jabbing her in the ribs.

She swatted at him again, but this time he was prepared and caught her hand and followed with a gut punch. XeYori stumbled back a little holding her gut. Jacob approached her cautiously, as she appeared to be laughing. Then she headbutted him sending him crashing through the door into a supply closet. He landed hard as piles of blood packs fell on him.

XeYori walked in as his vision had just cleared up. He looked up at her. "Game over." She said as she raised her tail, and before he could react she brought it down.

She looked on with sheer pleasure as the man gagged and the floor filled with blood. Jacob went limp as she pulled her bloodied tail out of him.

"Jacob!" Shego screamed.

XeYori turned to her laughing. "I warned him didn't I?" She said as she erupted into an uproar of laughter. Then suddenly she was sent flying forward. She quickly regained her footing and turned to see Jacob standing there before her. "But I killed you." She said in disbelief.

Jacob just smiled as he held up some torn and empty blood packs. "I shifted my body at the last minute." he told her tossing the packet aside.

"Hope I didn't scare you too much." he said as she walked up to Shego.

"Shut up." She told him. "You had me worried over nothing."

"Yeeeah." he said as he put his guard up.

Together they charged her and barraged her with an onslaught of attacks. XeYori could only defend against them as it was her turn to be pushed back. They were pushing her into a corner when she leapt to her right and kicked them both into the wall. She grabbed Jacob and threw him down the hall, as she kept Shego pinned with her right hand. Shego emitted another pulse wave and knocked XeYori off of her. Shego leapt into the air crashed into XeYori knocking her to the ground, but XeYori immediately flipped Shego off of her. She landed next to Jacob on the floor.

They both rose to their feet to see XeYori rapidly approaching, she pushed Jacob out of the way and jumped back as XeYori thrusted her tail forward once more. Blood splashed out on the hospital floor as Shego hit the ground. She looked herself over and found that she was ok. Then she looked up and saw parents. Her eyes widened when she realized that they didn't just pull her to safety they took the blow for her as well. Both her mother and father had been impaled by XeYori's tail.

"Mom. Dad." she said. "Why? Why did you do that?" she asked.

"We wanted to do something right by you for the first time in our lives." Her mother answered. "We realize that we denied you many rights that a child was supposed to have. We were just afraid of losing you." She said.

"Losing me?" Shego questioned.

Samantha coughed up blood, giving her husband a chance to speak. "Sherron years before you were born, we had a young daughter. In many ways you reminded us so much of her." he said coughing up blood as well, but he continued to speak. "She could brighten any one's day with her smile, and we were so proud to be her parents. Her name was Destiny. Destiny Go." he finished.

"When we thought things couldn't get any better. They got worse. One day she got sick, and no matter what we tried, it only gotten worse. The doctors told us she had an uncurable disease. That day was the last day we saw her. She was only eight years old." Samantha told her.

XeYori just looked on. A smile worked its way across her face. She began to remove her tail, but the Go parents grabbed ahold of her tail, keeping it in place. The strength they possessed was remarkable.

"We were just so frightened of losing you. That's why we decided to watch you like a hawk." Her father told her. "We knew we were hurting you. Not letting you play with your friends outside, attend birthday parties, or even socialize outside with others outside of school. We knew ot was wrong, but our fear of losing our only daughter was greater."

"I know there is nothing we can do, to ever make up for the damage we've done. But all we ever wanted you to know was that we loved you. That we still love you." she said as her eyes teared up.

Shego felt tears doing the same in her eyes as well. All this time she thought her parents were trying to control her and hurt her. cripple her because she didn't want to adapt to their lifestyle. All these years she had the wrong opinion of them. Shego was at a loss for words, all she could do was let her tears slip down her cheeks.

"Go dear, go and rejoin your friends. We'll hold this thing off." Samantha said as Jacob walked over to Shego and helped her up. "Oh and Shego." her parents called out to her. "We're proud of what you have become." They both said with a warm smile on their faces.

Jacob stood there for a few seconds before her parents gave him the ok to leave. He grabbed Shego and they ran down the hall that led to another stairwell. "I love yoy! Mom! Dad!" Shego screamed as she was drawn further away.

Her parents attention was now drawn onto the monster that stood before them. The monster that enjoyed causing pain and destroying families. XeYori just smiled at them as they looked back at her. "You know, I will catch her and I will Kill her." XeYori told them. "And her little girlfriend to." she snickered.

"Don't sound so sure of yourself, my daughter and her friends are going to kick your ass. You can count on it."

"Yeah our Sherron is more than capable of handling you." Samantha said agreeing with her husband. They both coughed up a little more blood.

"Oooh, well when the time comes, we'll see won't we?" she responded. "But as for you time has run out. Do not worry though. I'll reunite you with your whole entire family." she said as she began to eject streams of acid on to Shego's parents. It didn't take long for them to be consumed by the lethal liquid.

A mixture of blood and acid dripped off of her tail onto the floor as the acid ate through the blood then the floor itself. She was shortly joined by some of the Xenomorphs from her army. They hissed to her.

"No let them run. They'll be back, and we'll be ready as always. For now let's concentrate on taking over Middleton. This city will be the first step in reclaiming the world in the name of the Xenomorph." she said as she looked over the city.

**Well looks like Shego's parents did love her after all huh guys? Next chapter we'll let the military handle the Xenomorphs, if they can that is. I also plan to upload some more art on AvKiGo, but drawing these Xenomorphs isn't an easy thing for me lol. Of course with more practice I'm sure i can handle it. Be on the look out for more art posted on by Raischenzo.**


	15. Chapter 14 Battle for Middleton

**And the most hated character award goes toooooo... XeYori! LOL She has received so much hate from BloodSeraph its funny. I mean I've never seen a character downright hated, though I can understand why lol. She's destroys life, homes, families, without a care in the world and she threatens the very existence of KiGo. Still if you want to know why XeYori is such a bitch ask BloodSeraph. BloodSeraph has all the answers lol, im telling you that guy is cool. Enjoy the chapter everybody ^_^**

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Ch.14 Battle for Middleton**

XeYori stood atop of a tall building. Next to her were her elite Praetorians, who watched her like a hawk. She surveyed the area, watching as her hive engaged the military. Both sides had lost soldiers on a significant scale, but this did not worry her, she knew that she still had the advantage number wise. She let out a powerful roar issuing her soldiers to keep pressuring the enemy. More warrior class Xenomorphs appeared behind her. These were acquired from some civilians they had managed to capture. The new warriors had long spined ridges going down there backs, serrated razor sharp tails, and were sleeker and faster. They hissed to their queen signaling that they were ready.

"Go and slaughter our enemies. Keep putting the pressure on until they break. Oh and do not be afraid to harvest them. The more the merrier." She said smiling.

The new breed poured over the side of the building covering it with their black forms. The military spotted them and wasted no time opening fire upon them. The Xenomorph's bodies began dropping like flies, but still they advanced.

"It's no good there's just too many of them!" A soldier shouted as his platoon was forced to pull back.

The black serpents were slowly pushing towards Middleton. They had been at war with the military for half the day already and night was beginning to fall. XeYori looked over at the setting sun and smiled. Night was the ally of the Xenomorphs, and when the sun rose again this battle would be over. She had practically took over the city of Middleton, the soldiers were just trying to stop their advances towards Upperton. A loud explosion was heard that caught her attention causing her to cast her gaze back down onto the battlefield. She watched as and RPG soared through the air and slammed into her hive sending the serpents bodies flying everywhere. The collective acid from their bodies slammed onto nearby buildings as the liquid ate through the steel substance. It continued to eat through the structure, and the building began to creek and groan. After the acid ate through the support beams the building began to collapse in on itself. Glass, metal and concrete came crashing to the ground sending plumes of dust high into the sky.

The dust spread for blocks and caused a momentary cease fire from the military. A mistake they would soon come to regret. While they could not see anything while they were stuck in the debris and dust cloud, the Xenos could. A large group of warrior class Xenos led by the smashers plowed their way through the unsuspecting troop of soldiers. They had little to no time to react as the black serpents once again went on the attack. Some soldiers made it out of the smoke and turned to fire. Even though they could not see their enemies, some of the bullets hit their mark. Unfortunately that didn't stop the smashers from coming through. One soldier watched as one emerged from the smoke and slammed his fellow comrade into an SUV. The smasher than began to crush with its head before turning its attention to the frightened soldier. The soldier picked up his AK-47 and began firing. The bullets bounced off the smashers head as it chased the soldier down.

"Where is our air support?" The general asked.

"They are on their way sir!" The soldier responding. He reloaded his gun and began firing.

Tanks rolled down the street and began firing. A car was sent flying as a shell detonated near the parked vehicle killing five Xenomorphs. The car landed on another three before the could kill one soldier. Three blackhawks and a chinook flew onto the battlefield followed by two AH-64's. The chinook hovered over the building where XeYori and her Praetorians waited. Ropes dropped down as several soldiers rappelled down them. Several others had red dot sights aimed on her forehead. XeYori told her Praetorians to back off as the soldiers surrounded her.

These soldiers however were what's left of Global Justice. XeYori looked up to see Betty Director as she rappelled down from the helicopter and approached the serpent queen. XeYori smiled as her tail wagged back and forth.

"Hands in the air Yori! Now!" She ordered as she snapped her M-4 up at her.

"For such a brave woman, you've just done something incredibly stupid." XeYori told her. "I didn't think you were foolish enough to get this close to me, while I'm free of my shackles."

"We'll fill your body fool of holes before you could even think of escaping." She said.

"Hmph, well how bout, we find out then. Who's faster. Us, or your guns." She said smiling.

** XX**

Back at the Go family home in Upperton, the Go children mourned the loss of their parents. The brothers sat quietly in the living room, their heads dropped down as they stared at their feet. As for Shego she locked herself in her room and laid on the bed her face buried in the pillow. Jacob and Baiken stood on watch just incase the Xenomorphs broke through. Kim, Ron and Rufus stood on the roof of the house since it provided such a great view of the area. They would be able to alert everyone to any oncoming danger. Wade and Tiara were also there. Wade and his mother were picked up by Kim and Shego since the Xenomorphs were all fortunately entangled with the military. Tiara was picked up by Jacob from Upperton University. Together the two worked on Wade's newest project. Something he hoped that would get rid of the Xenomorphs once and for all.

Kim found that her thoughts kept drifting over towards Shego. The former villainess had hust lost her parents, something that Shego probably would not have given much thought, if she hadn't learned the truth. Kim could understand her pain as she had lost her mother to the Xenomorphs, and the same could be said of Ron, from losing Yori. Kim then began to think of XeYori. She was able to analyze and gain alot of information from their fight. Kim studied her fight pattern in her head as she compared it to Yori's. In her mind she placed them side by side as they did a series of punches, kicks, and flips. XeYori was faster only because she was a Xenomorph, but unlike Yori her attacks were not balanced and unlike Yori, all of her attacks were kill moves.

Even when she flipped she would send her tail out or shoot the spine tips off of her back, to kill an opponent. Afterward she would be left open to attack, which is why XeYori fought so hard when she was going up against Kim and Shego. She was giving them no chance to analyze the situation or think, so they could not point out the weakness in her fighting style. Still with Kim now knowing this, the fight would not be so easy. She still possessed Yori's ninja prowess and that was enough to put them away if they slipped up.

Kim was sure they hadn't seen all of what XeYori could do. Which means she would have to be extra careful. Truthfully she didn't know if this was a fight they could win, but she still had to try.

"Hey Kim, Ron! You guys might want to come look at this!" Jacob called from downstairs.

They descended downstairs and walked to the living room. "What's the sitch." Kim said.

Jacob merely pointed at the t.v. screen. He turned up the volume as the reporter was talking.

"I am live in Middleton Colorado, and as you can see it has become a warzone as the military continues to fight the seemingly endless onslaught of creatures." The man said.

A helicopter flew up by them. "You are in a restricted area, turn around now!" The man said over the speakerphone.

The reporter ignored him, having the pilot of their helicopter fly over to another spot. "Wait a minute. Slow down. Zoom in down there." he told the cameraman.

The camera zoomed in over where XeYori and the Global Justice agents were. They were locked in battle but the serpents found it easy to manuever around the bullets and kill the agents. The camera zoomed in on the action. The two praetorians that were guarding her had been killed by the soldiers, but she used their bodies as shields to get in close and kill off the rest of the agents.

"My god, what is that thing. It appears that some new breed of serpents have arisen and began to directly engage the military. I don't know if they have the fire power to win this fight." The man said.

Kim and the others watched as XeYori slowly approached Dr. Director. She snapped her M-4 up and fired but XeYori just dashed to left. When she had run out of bullets XeYori rushed in and grabbed her by her neck.

"It has her! Somebody do something!" The reporter shouted. Then above in the chinook more agents appeared and took aim on XeYori. But before they could fire more Praetorians lunged up from the side of the building and slammed into the helicopter, causing it to swerve and spin out of control.

"Oh my God!" the reporter said as the cameraman recorded the helicopter crash into the ground.

** XX**

XeYori held on tightly to Directors neck, choking her. Still Betty managed to grab her pistol and aim it at XeYori. She removed the safety and XeYori threw her to the side just as she fired a shot. Betty rolled a few feet before coming to a stop, she looked up to see the serpent queen quickly approaching. She got up and backed away firing some shots. She missed terribly, and stopped when she noticed she was standing on a ledge.

"What will you do now, Director?" XeYori asked.

Betty leaped off, as XeYori quickly rushed up to the ledge. All she saw was a black bird flying away. She then turned her attention to the news helicopter above her. In a flash she was gone leaving the reporter stunned.

"Wh-where did she go?" he asked. His answer came when the pilot was pulled out of the helicopter. XeYori smiled before jumping off of the helicopter to the rooftop of another building. She watched in sheer delight as the helicopter went crashing to the ground as erupted in an uproar of explosions.

The team of blackhawks and AH-64's were dealing a great deal of damage to XeYori's hive. Not even the smashers stood a chance. One blackhawk locked on to the Xenomorph horde and fired its missiles at them, killing the group instantly while the other flew over head raining bullets down killing them by the hundreds. XeYori clearly underestimated the power of the military. She needed to devise a new plan, so she let out a shriek telling all her Xenomorph's to retreat into the sewers. The Xeno's did as they were instructed and scattered, allowing the military to breathe a collective sigh of relief. This also allowed them to revise their strategy and hopefully hit them harder with stronger weapons. They also had to account for there losses. they lost three out of five tanks and half of their helicopters, which meant they had to radio in for an airstrike.

"I want those sewers free of the those fuckers before the sun rises tomorrow, I don't care what you have to do, blow it up, gas it. Just get it done!" the general ordered.

He was beyond upset, because his family was one of the ones that lost their lives to the Xenomorphs. He wanted them gone and he wanted them gone now. The Xenomorphs regathered at the office building, leaving the military to believe they were still somewhere in the tunnels. XeYori looked at her remaining troops. She was displeased about how many she had lost, but it made no difference their numbers were still great, she just needed a different strategy.

** XX**

Kim and Shego had just come from the back room, at Wade's request. He and Tiara stood with proud looks on their faces. "What do you want Nerdlinger?" Shego asked in a depressed voice. "Some us has some sulking to do." She said.

Wade and Tiara smiled as they stood in front of a table with a large white sheet over it. "Well after HOURS of long painstaking work by myself, and then the HOURS of painstaking work you threw on both Tiara and myself." Wade started off.

"We would like to present our new Xenomorph armor." Tiara said as she pulled the sheet off the table and revealed a slew of armor and weapons. "We did as you requested Shego and went over the hunters weaponry and armor. Wade was able translate their alien language and cryptic codes so you could understand how it works." Tiara explained.

She handed Shego the helmet of the hunter. "I redesigned it to your liking." Wade said. The helmet was green and black. and had Sharp ridges above the eyes.

Shego looked at it and studied its features. She remembered her scuffles with Predator in the pyramid of South America. She rubbed the left side of her cheek where their King had engraved the warriors mark to her unconscious form. She then slowly put on the helmet. Everything was dark then suddenly lights flashed and she could see everyone.

"Now the visor comes with many different visions. Normal of course, X-ray, thermal, infrared, and Xeno." Wade explained. "You can also zoom in with it. It took me a while but the separate visions can be accessed through by tapping those tiny buttons on the left and the zoom is done the same but with the ones on the right."

Shego nodded to show that she understood, she went through all the visions before stopping on X-Ray. Turns out it had several views as well. Shego smirked devilishly as she looked through Kim's Shirt. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna like this." Shego said as she looked Kim up and down.

"HEY!" Kim said covering her chest and blushing intensly.

"Come on princess, it's not its nothing I haven't seen before." She said with grinning.

Wade handed her the wrist braces. She put them on her wrists. "Ok those I'm sure you definitely remember these." Wade said. Shego tightened her fist into a ball and the wrist blades shot out.

"Whoa!" Shego said surprised. But Wade was right she did remember those blades especially since they had once been driven through her gut.

"OK. Shego on your left wrist is a unique gadget. It can be used to show a map of the current area and it also shows the location of any target in the area. Now the most important part that I have discovered after deciphering the language was that this thing is a big bomb." He explained to her. "When it detonates it can take out anything from as small as this room, to as big as a city. So be careful."

Shego nodded again showing that she understood. Now the rest of the armor is pretty basic. For your arms and legs and body, but it has been covered with the Xenomorph skin. That way their acid cannot melt through your armor or your weapons." He told them. "However that doesn't make you invincible to conventional weaponry."

Tiara handed her the rest of the armor. Then they turned to Kim. "Ok Kim. Tiara said. "The same for Shego, applies to you as well. Your old Black Star outfit has been redesigned and outfitted in Xenomorph Skin. We've even outfiited you with a protective helmet that operates just like Shego's. You'll also find that your swords and sais have been given the same properties. This will allow you to cut throw those creatures without losing your blades."

"Thank you, Wade. Thank You Tiara. You guys rock." Kim told them.

"Awww it was no big." They said. Tiara walked up to the table. "We also took the liberty of doing the same with your sword Baiken, as well as made armor for your pet there." Tiara said pointing towards the alpha.

Shego walked over to her. "You here that Deina, you'll be able to help out this time as well." she said as petted the dinosaur on top of her head."

Shego looked at the t.v. screen and saw the current state that Middleton was in. Shego frowned as footage of the battle took place. Especially when footage of XeYori came up. Her anger boiled as she thought about all the pain and suffering everyone has had to endure because of her.

'She killed Kim's mom, my parents, and thousands of families. She's an animal. A mindless beast! She'll be put down. And I'll be the one to do it." Shego said in her thoughts.

She turned to face everyone. "Look I'll go first." She said.

Kim stepped up. "What are you talking about?" Kim asked her.

"Kim, this whole thing is my fault. It was me and Drakken that opened the temple, and woke these things up." she said. She turned to face Ron. "It was because of that reason that Yori was killed in the first place. In a way I'm the reason XeYori was born. I'm the reason the city is being destroyed. I'm the reason you lost your mom, and I'm the reason Mom and dad died." Shego admitted while trying to fight her tears back.

Everyone just stood back and listened to the pale woman whine. Kim grabbed Shego and pulled her in for a hug. "Shego. That's not true, I don't believe any of it for a second."

"But it is Kimmie, it is." She said as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Ron walked up to her. "Look Shego, I know we haven't seen eye to eye, but we both know, there's no way that any of us could have known what was inside that pyramid. We didn't know anything that was going on, because if we did, I would not have brought Yori with us." He told her. "The only reason I blamed you was because, I didn't want to blame myself. Blame myself for getting her involved in something just because I wanted to show off my skills in front of her." Ron said dropping his head.

Kim turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's like you said. None of us could have known what was inside. None of us is to blame. And we'll handle this all together." She said looking back at Shego.

"Yeah, there's no way I was going to let you go out there and take all the credit." Jacob said. "But this time, when we face them we're going to need an actual plan." He said jokingly

Shego laughed. "Right." She said. "And thank you. All of you. Now Let's go kick some reptilian Ass!"

**Now it's time to go to war for real this time. Now you tell me, What do you think might happen? Oh and let's give it up to XeYori again, for winning the most hated character award WOOOOOO! LOL.**


	16. Chapter 15 AvKiGo Retribution Part 1

**Sorry guys for being gone so long but I'm back with another chapter to AvKigo: Retribution. You know I've been a big fan of the Xenomorphs since the first Alien film, and everytime I see a movie or read something with them in it I always root for them. Hell I even have the game and I always use the Xeno to kill my enemies lol. Now this time is different, I find myself rooting for KiGo, because I'm a fan of them as well and these next chapters will determine which of the two is the best. Quick heads up this chapter will have references to the Marvel and DC universe, indicating that they co exist with Kim's world. Trust me you'll understand along the way. Oh and Who is going to go see Prometheus, and if you already have was it good?**

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**AvKiGo: Retribution Pt.1**

Shego stood in front of the mirror as she looked at the warrior's mark. She was already dressed in her battle armor and was ready to go out and rid the world of the Xenomorphs. She picked up the helmet and looked at it, she knew something was missing. She took her index finger and charged it with plasma. It glowed brightly as she placed it on the forehead of the helmet and began to carve the symbol into it. She smiled when she was done and looked back into the mirror.

"No, something still isn't right, but what?" She said as she stared into the mirror. Images of Predator started flashing in her mind as she recalled his total appearance. "That's it!" she said smiling.

Kim was dressed and ready to go into battle. Her red hair flowed down her back as she walked into the living room. Jacob tossed her the newly made Combi stick. She caught it and looked it over, Wade had told her earlier that it came with an electric tip and like everything else was refurbished using the skin of the Xenomorph. She pressed a small button and the spear expanded as it stretched out and revealed the pointed tip. The tip buzzed with electricity and Kim pressed the button again returning it to its normal state.

Tiara walked into the room pushing another big cart. "Kim, there you are." She said. "I took the liberty of making you a shield. It's constructed from the head of the Xenomorph you and Shego killed earlier." She said.

Kim walked over and picked up the shield. It was the crown of the smasher who's tough skull could smash through almost anything. Kim and Shego had killed it earlier and thought it would be wise to use its body parts for armor and weapons. Ron and Jacob went outside to the car and Jacob opened the trunk. He always carried an assortment of weapons with him. He had a sniper rifle, a few SMG's and some grenades. He handed Ron a Famas.

"You ever use one of these?" He asked.

Ron looked the gun over and looked back at Jacob. "Does Call of duty count?" he asked.

Jacob sighed. "Close enough, well let me teach you how to use it properly." He told the young man.

Back inside the house Kim walked into a room where Wade was working in. She walked in to see the boy genius hard at work. "Any luck Wade?" she asked.

He sighed in frustration. "Nothing. I can't get a signal anywhere outside of this state. Someone or something's jamming all out going transmissions. It can't be the military, I've already checked. Whoever or whatever is behind this is good. I can't even trace it."

** XX**

C. Viper and Mystique sat outside the city of Upperton. Viper had quickly developed a jammer at their leader's request to stop the military from calling for additional help. She typed away furiously on her laptop as she stared at the screen. The screen showed a layout of the state of Colorado, and the state itself was covered in a giant dome. This dome blocked any out going signals and transmissions and ran them through her computer. That's how she decided what signals would get through or not. As for the incoming signals coming in she did the same by intercepting those as well, but that's where Mystique comes in. Mystique's shape shifting ability comes in handy as she shifts into various others and communicates with them over the phone.

A portal opened up behind them and their leader stepped through. This would be the first time they had seen her outside of their base of operations. Her eyes glowed with dark power as she entered the room. They were able to get a good look at her as well. She stood tall, taller than any of them. Viper guessed by looking she was at least six feet, six foot-two. Her hair was black as the night sky outside. Only in the room they were in could they see traces of auburn in her dark hair. Her eyes when not glowing were dark purple, she wore a tiara around her forehead with a dark jewel embedded in it. The bangs on her hair hung just above her eyes while two long strands framed the sides of her face as they draped past her shoulders. She wore metal plating around her neck, arms, wrists, chest, and legs which served as armor. Underneath that armor she wore dark black clothing that seemed to cover her entire body up to her hands and ankles. When she is not wearing the plated armor long white strands run down her outfit. Forming at the top of her breasts all the way to her waist it formed a heart symbol. The white strands continued on as it formed one long white strand around her waist. Around her neck she wore a dark jewel that glistened whenever she activated her powers. She also wore black high heel boots and long dark purple cape draped down her back as it bore the symbol of the Black Star. Though the thing that got them the most was her skin. Since she sat in her dimly lit office they could never see her clearly but now that they could, they took immediate notice that her skin was orange. A definite sign that she was either some kind of mutant or an alien.

She walked up to the two women. "Good job." She said as she walked over to the desk where Viper was sitting. "I must say I am thoroughly pleased at what you have accomplished here. Unlike Mystique you've proved your competence."

Mystique let out a low growl at her leaders words, causing her to glare at Mystique. The two women glared at each other, before Mystique backed down and bowed before her showing her loyalty to the woman. The woman turned her attention back to Viper. "As I was saying, I was a bit skeptical that you could come up with a device this powerful in a short amount of time. Giving you complete and total control of all transmissions and signals going in and out." She said giving praise to the red head.

"Hmph, it was nothing. I'm used to doing things like this by now." Viper said as she continued to type on her computer.

"I see. Still I can make great use of your technical know how. It would help keep the thorns out of my sides so to speak."

"Thorns?" Viper questioned.

"She means the JLA and S.H.I.E.L.D." Mystique said. "They're a group organizations that have heroes similar to the Go family, but on a much larger scale."

"Well won't they know something's wrong when Kim Possible isn't answering her their calls?" Viper asked.

"She doesn't have contact with either organization. I'm quite sure that Kim isn't even aware of

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s existence. However, I'm sure that both organizations know of her, and if this drags on it's only a matter of time before they both get involved." Mystique said.

"Then we'll worry about it when we cross that bridge." Their leader said. "Viper I'll leave you to your work. Mystique follow me, we have preparations to make." She said turning to walk away as another portal opened.

Mystique just nodded. She detested this woman, but she knew she was no match for her. She tried killing the first time they met. Mystique considered herself to be lucky that she was still breathing. She stepped inside the portal as it closed behind them, leaving Crimson Viper to her work.

** XX**

"Shego, come on!" Kim called to her.

"All right already!" She called from the back. "You people act like it's the end of the world or something." She said.

"Uh sis, it kind of is." Mego pointed out.

Shego let out a frustrated groan as she walked up front. She had the mask on her face and was all geared up and ready to head out. Kim and Ron eyes went wide when they saw her.

"What?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You look just like-like." Ron stammered.

Shego smiled. "Yeah I know, I figured since I'm wearing the gear I might as well play the part." She said.

Kim continued to stare on, noting how much she looked like the hunters from over a month ago, now that she had her hair styled like theirs. Nonetheless they couldn't waste anymore time. James walked into the room.

"I want to wish you all good luck out there." he said. He walked over to Shego. "Shego...I owe you an apology. Ann was right and I was wrong. I should have gotten to know you instead of persecuting you. You saved my daughters life so many times, and shown that anybody is capable of change. I was so worried about losing Kim again, I didn't stop to realize that by driving you away I was losing her in the end. I wasn't living up to the old Possible motto." He said. "Shego I am truly sorry for everything. Can you forgive me?" He asked as he extended his hand out.

Shego looked at him for a minute, before smiling and shaking his hand. "Apology accepted doc. Now let's move out people." She said. She turned to to Tiara and wade. "Tiara I want you and Nerdlinger to order up some pizzas and and good movies when I get back, because after this I'm taking a much needed vacation." She said.

Wade and Tiara wished them all good luck and they headed for the cars. As they walked out into the front yard a motorcycle could be heard as it came closer. They all turned as the motorcycle sped towards them and slid to a stop. The man held a shotgun in his right hand as he removed his helmet revealing himself to be Motor Ed.

"Ed what do you want? Where kind of busy." Kim said.

"Aww Red, why you got be so serious all the time? Seriously." He said. "Check it, Motor Ed is going to lend a hand. Those things killed my crew so it's personal. Seriously." He said as he put the helmet back on as she revved the engine.

They all looked at one another. "Look we might as well let him help, because this guy doesn't take no for an answer. Trust me." Shego said.

Before they could begin to debate on the situation, the roar of two F-15's approaching grew louder as they flew over head. They were being followed by a squadron of attack helicopters. Shego and Kim looked at one another and nodded. They jumped up onto the top of Shego's house and then onto the roof of a near by apartment, before latching onto one of the helicopters. The others watched in disbelief at what the two women just did, before they quickly came to and

hopped in the cars.

"Come on Ed!" Jacob said as he sped down the street.

Ed turned the motorcycle around. "Awwwwwww YEAH!" He said as he followed after them.

It was at least nine pm as the air support rolled into Middleton. The Xenomorphs had been smoked and bombed out of the sewers and had reengaged the military. XeYori sat back and watched as the F-15's massacred her army. She hadn't accounted for this. The planes moved to fast in the air, too fast for her to catch. She watched as they turned around and fired two missiles into a nearby building. An explosion rocked the building before its top half cascaded down into the streets separating the Xenomorphs from the troops. Kim and Shego dropped off of the helicopter as it flew by with its squadron.

They knew their mission. It was to draw XeYori out of hiding and kill her. Shego pressed one of the buttons on the helmet and cloaked herself. Kim put her helmet on as as she leapt off of the building. She pulled out the shield and using it to break her fall as she slammed onto some Xenos. She immediately pulling out her katanas and began to slice through them. Blood leaked onto her outfit, but did not melt it. The skin was proving effective, especially for her blades. She picked up her shield and rammed through the army of black serpents. She came to a stop and saw that they had her surrounded. Kim looked at them and began counting, she counted over 100 Xenos in 10 seconds, and as they lunged she began to spin rapidly. The Xenomorphs were cut down mercilessly as she continued to spin.

"That's twenty-five." She said. Kim then jumped rapidly into the air, followed by some Xenomorphs as they lunged up after her. Kim then turned upside down as she pulled out her desert eagles. She smiled as she began to fire down onto her enemies. She emptied the entire clip on them. "That's thirty." She said. As she began to descend she calculated the velocity and position of the Xenomorphs. She also factored in the high possibility of an attack. As she neared the ground her calculations proved correct as the remaining forty five went in for the attack. While the Xenomorphs were fast, Kim was faster. She drew out her swords again and cut through them all. She landed on the ground as pieces of the black serpents landed around her. "And that's 100." She said as picked up her shield and placed on her back. She dashed off deeper into the city to continue the fight.

** XX**

Shego was on top of a building as she rained down plasma. She was assisting the troops so they could advance further. She jumped from building to building as she remained cloaked. She was about to jump to another rooftop when a group of Xenomorphs cut her off. Shego smirked because she knew she had the upper hand. The black serpents advanced slowly before one leapt right at her. Shego was surprised but was able to duck the attack, she rolled out of the way as another Xenomorph attacked. She undid the cloak and flared up. "What good is this cloaking ability if these things can still see you?" She said.

She let loose another beam that destroyed the Xenos. Shego looked down at her new gloves. Wade had made her some new gloves to amplify her plasma powers making her bolts stronger than they already were. She decided to proceed downward to the streets and get in on the action.

** XX**

Two cars and a motorcycle had arrived to a battlefield and sped down the streets that weren't blockaded. Baiken sat on top of the speeding vehicle and readied her sword. "Are you sure about this?" Jacob asked.

She smiled deviously. "Positive." she answered. Jacob came to an abrupt stop and Baiken flew forward. She shot through the sky as she landed on an unsuspecting Xenomorph and they slid down the street. As they slid Baiken sliced through the others making cleaner cuts than Kim did, which avoided getting the acidic blood on her since she did not have a Xeno skin out fit. She came to a stop and stabbed the Xenomorph under before continuing onward. The Go family jumped out of their vehicles along side Jacob and Ron, as Motor Ed sped past them.

Hego glowed blue as he picked up as he picked up a car and slammed it on the Xenomorphs that advanced towards them. Mego glowed purple as he grew bigger, swatting the Xenos back. Ron and Jacob began firing their guns at them driving the xenomorphs back as the Wegos maximized their numbers creating a small army and began to fire their weapons as well.

"Booyah! We got them on the run!" Ron yelled as the creatures disappeared into various buildings.

"I'm not so sure." Jacob said. "They're going to attack from a different position. Look lets advance forward as quickly as we can. We have to catch up to Kim and Shego.

** XX**

Motor Ed sped down the alley as he turned onto a street. He stopped as an army of Xenos stood in his way. He pumped the shotgun and rode forward. He fired a shot Killing a few Xenos as he pumped the gun again. He ducked as a Xenomorph soared over him. He hit the brakes on the motorcycle causing the back end to rear up. He spun it around as he deflected the Xenomorphs. He drooped the rear tire on the ground fired the shotgun again, dropping a few more in front of him. He looked to his left and saw Baiken carving through them, and revved the engine speeding her way.

Baiken could hear the engine getting louder as Ed sped towards her. She stabbed the blade into the heart of another xeno behind her and used the blade to swing the body into three other serpents. She then jumped into the air performing a back flip as she landed on the motorcycle behind Ed.

"I always did dig a girl who could scrap." Ed said.

"Just shut up and drive." She said.

** XX**

Kim was speeding her way down Main Street, when she spotted another smasher. It raked it shook its head and roared before charging. Kim put her swords back in their sheathes and pulled out the shield again. Since the shield was made from the head of a smasher it was the perfect weapon to fight them with. The two collided together, trying to overpower the other. Kim was glad that she received her enhanced genetics from Dr. Cortez, because she was sure with out them she would have died fighting this creatures a while ago.

She jumped over the smasher as it plowed past her. She turned in the air and pulled out her desert eagle. Using her advanced eyesight, she quickly pinpointed the weak spot on the smasher and fired a bullet. The bullet landed right between the neck and skull of the Xenomorph severing the two joints and dropping the beast in an instant. She looked up and saw more xenomorphs heading her way. She knew XeYori was waiting, watching. Kim knew she would find her, and when she did, she would kill her.

**Well that ends this chapter. There will be one more chapter then the Epilogue, I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing them. Oh and first prize goes to the first person who can guess the name of the leader of Black Star.**


	17. Chapter 16  AvKiGo Retribution Part 2

**Hey everyone I didn't mean to be gone so long, but I was dealing with finals and all, but that's over now. I have three weeks off and intend to dedicate it to writing some KiGo, amongst other things lol. Also First Prize goes to Micknutson9 for guessing the name of the leader of Black Star.**

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 16: AvKiGo Retribution Pt.2**

XeYori sat in her new throne room. Outside the window behind her she could see and hear the battle. She seemed vexed however, because the thoughts and feelings of Yori her human half still plagued her. She wanted nothing more to do with her, seeing as she was not her to begin with. Still the part of her that was Yori was deeply troubled by what she was doing. Yori relished peace and frowned upon death and destruction, and it was because of this that XeYori reframed from battle herself. She did not need these emotions and thoughts hindering her in battle, because if they did it would result in her untimely demise. Her other half, the half she was proud to be, the Xenomorph was in complete disagreement. That half of her loved that she was destroying what Yori would have cherished, this half believed that the Xenormorph were the superior beings, and if left unchallenged they would dominate the earth.

'I have made up my mind. The human emotion is a worthless cause. My ties are with that of the Xenomorph. Besides the time of my ascension is upon me.' She said in her thoughts as she raised her hand and looked at it. 'Soon I will become something much greater than Queen.'

She looked out of the window from where she laid. She could feel them. Kim, Shego, and Ron, as well as those that have come to help them. They were drawing closer by the minute, and she believed that they over stayed their welcome. Once again her human half plagued her. She could feel her inner Yori yearn for Ron, begging her not to kill him. XeYori closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. She had come to a conclusion. She would try to convince Ron one more time, and if he refused. He would die. She felt the tension between her two minds finally ease up as she took a sigh of release. She then let out a powerful roar to all the remaining Xenomorphs, the message it contained was simple. Bring Kim Possible to her, so she can take her head and use her body as a flag as a testament to the might of the Xenomorph race.

** XX**

Kim and the others heard her roar, and they knew they were getting close. Shego looked at the locater on her wrist she was picking up well over a hundred thousand xenomorph signatures, but she couldn't identify which was XeYori. She looked up just in time as several warrior xenos ran up to her. She ignited her plasma and charged in. She plowed through the creatures slicing them as they did so. She watched their bodies slump to the ground as their acid blood poured out of them. She smiled, but then something caught her attention. Her locater started beeping as it picked up several incoming aircrafts. She thought it was the F-15's as they flew by striking the ground with missiles. She was wrong, she looked up into the sky and zoomed in on the objects above. Her eyes widened when she saw a several B-2 stealth bombers approaching the city.

"Shit." She said. "Hey we got a serious problem, Several stealth bombers are en route to destroy the city."

"Well that's not good. What do you propose we do?" Jacob answered.

"I could take them down if you want?" Shego proposed.

"No, let them bomb this city." Kim answered as she sliced through three xenos with her swords.

"What? Kim you can't be serious." Ron said through the comm link.

"Ron this city is as good as dead. If we don't kill every one of these things, they'll come back stronger than before. Trust me and we don't want another XeYori running around." She answered back. "Shego how long until they arrive?"

"Ten maybe fifteen minutes." She answered.

"Ok, I have a plan." Kim told them.

** XX**

Psylocke watched on the screen as the ground forces were slowly being overwhelmed by the black serpents. She surmised that if their air support hadn't shown up when it did, they would have been killed by now. She looked to her right as a portal opened up. Mystique stepped out of it as she followed their leader into the room.

She looked around, Ryoko appeared to be sleep as she laid on the couch, psylocke watched the screen along with Azula.. She knew that Viper was out in the field, that only left two more but she didn't worry to much about one of them. "Where's Juri?" She asked hoping that loose cannon didn't go and blow there cover. "And Azula why are you not watching the prisoner?" She asked.

Azula waved her off. "Juri said it was her turn. I could've cared less. Someone of my stature shouldn't be playing babysitter to-"

Azula was interrupted as the main door to the room flew open. A body was seen rolling across the floor as Juri stood with her foot in the air. Signifying that it was her that sent the body into the room. Her left eye was glowing as she laughed. "Oopsies, did I hurt you?" She laughed.

The body belonged to Dr. Betty Director. She coughed up blood as she struggled to get up. Juri walked into the room still smiling as she walked up to Betty's body. She looked into the glowing eyes of their leader.

"Juri, you better have a good reason for why you untied our prisoner." She said. She looked down at Betty. She could clearly see that she had suffered heavy abuse. More than what she was normally subjected to.

"Well you couldn't expect me to just sit around here and do nothing. So I went and found me a sparring partner." She said. "Why is that a problem?" Juri said as she flashed an evil smile her way.

She stared Juri down before speaking. "Are you challenging me Juri?" She asked the Korean woman.

Juri's eye came to life once more. "I thought you'd never ask." she said as she assumed a defensive stance. However before they could reach one another a swarm of bats flew in between them. They formed into a woman with green eyes and aqua green hair. She wore a white button up shirt that showed off her cleavage, long dark pants and high heels.

"Show a little patience love." She said in her scottish accent. "This place does get a little boring around here I mean we're the only that probably get to have any fun around here." She said winking at the orange skinned woman.

She turned to Juri. "Be a dear and see to it, that our prison gets back in her cell safe and sound." She said.

Juri let out a dissapointed sigh, as she was hoping to take on their "leader". "Whatever." She said as she grabbed Betty's body and dragged her back to her holding cell.

** XX**

Kim was busy fending off an onslaught of xenos, as the majority seemed to be coming for her. She kicked one on her left then she got low to the ground and performed a leg sweep tripping those around her. When they came from above she quickly rose up as she spun around rapidly slicing them to bits. When she stopped spinning a xeno caught her from behind knocking her into the wall. She laid there unconscious as they gathered around her. One Xenomorph grabbed her and began to drag her back to the hive back to XeYori. Kim smiled as her planned had worked.

Shego picked it up on her locater that Kim was being moved. "Hey one of them has Kim. They're taking her back to XeYori." She said.

"Good, now all we have to do is follow them." Jacob said.

"Hey Baiken, how are you holding up?" Shego asked her.

"Just fine thank you." She said through the comm link.

"I need you to help assist Jacob and the others get to Kim's position." Shego said.

"Sure thing." Baiken answered as she continued to cut the xenos down.

Shego leapt ran down the streets plowing her way through the horde of xenos following Kim's location.

** XX**

Kim was thrown on the floor. She rose to see XeYori standing before her. Her tail moving swiftly behind her as a evil smiled crept across her face.

"Kim."

"Yori."

The two women stared each other down. Kim could feel XeYori's murderous intent pouring off of her.

"This time you will not escape." She told the red head.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." Kim said smiling.

Kim looked around, she knew she was on the tenth floor. Even though the whole interior was transformed into the Xenomorph hive she had the entire building memorized. She returned her gaze to XeYori.

"Shego I'm on the tenth floor, conference room. Third room left of the elevators." Kim said over the comm link.

"Gotcha' we're on our way." Shego answered.

Kim then immediately dodged XeYori's attack, then she grabbed her arm and flung her across the room. XeYori rebounded in the air and landed on her feet.

"There goes that ninja prowess. You know you should be thanking Yori for your abilities."

XeYori scoffed. "You're implying that this Yori is the reason for my greatness?"

"Yup, because otherwise you'd just be like all the others. A drone." Kim told her.

"Watch your tongue, I'm five seconds away from ripping it out girl." XeYori threatened.

"Ooooooh scary." Kim mocked.

XeYori let out a growl. Then she rushed in trying to slash Kim in the face. Kim dodged effortlessly, she was throwing XeYori off her game and it was showing. The serpent queen hated to be reminded of her human half. When XeYori tried to kick her she side stepped and grabbed her leg and swung her around. She released her and she crashed through a wall into another room.

** XX**

Shego and the others successfully pushed their way to the office building. She led the way as here brothers fought alongside Baiken and Motor Ed outside the building. "Ok, Kim said tenth floor third room left of the elevators." Shego repeated.

"Right, so all we have to do is take this baby to the tenth-"

"Hold it stoppable." Shego said jumping in front of him. "We can't take that! What if they cut the cable while we're in it?"

Ron chuckled nervously. "Stairs it is then."

They were soon interrupted by the sound of Xenomorphs as they rounded the corner into the building. Baiken and the Go Brothers were doing the best they could, but the xenos were more fixated on the intruders that dared to make their way up to the queen. Shego Let loose a stream of plasma as she began to carve into the serpents. She then turned and ran towards the stairs. "GO!" she shouted.

They ran up the flight of stairs, Shego turned to throw a ball of plasma that exploded killing some xenos. As they ran up the stairs, the Xenomorphs covered the walls as they pursued them, Ron turned to look back and saw three xenos leap off the wall at him. He covered his eyes with his left arm as he wildly fired with his right. He not only killed the three xenos that lunged at him, but several others that covered the walls. They managed to reach the eighth floor when xenomorphs began to appear from the other floors above.

"Shit. They have us cornered." Shego said.

"That's where you're wrong." Jacob said. He ushered for them to go through the door as he pulled a grenade off of his belt. He pulled the pin and let it cook for a couple of seconds before tossing it. He ran into the room and closed the door as the grenade detonated killing the xenos inside.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief, but was interrupted as Xenomorphs began to run through the halls. He raised his AK-47 and fired at the oncoming wave of serpents. Their collective blood ate through the floor causing it to collapse, the remaining xenos fell through the floor. Jacob then turned to follow after Ron and Shego who were making there way to another flight of stairs. Shego pushed Ron to run up the stairs as she fended off the serpents, cursing while she did so. She performed a roundhouse kick knocking a xeno through a cubicle. She turned and grabbed another by its tail and swung it around knocking away her attackers, before slamming it on the ground and frying it with her plasma. Jacob rounded the corner just in time as a Xenomorph was on the ceiling making its way to Shego.

"Behind You!" he shouted. Shego turned to see the creature lunge at her from the ceiling. Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough to react. However just before it could reach her several bullets holes pierced it and it hit the floor dead. Shego watched as the body slid past her, but

that's not all she noticed. She watched as another xeno tried to make its way to her but it too was covered in bullet holes. It wasn't long before it dropped to the ground dead as well.

Shego turned to look at Jacob, who was smiling at her. "I used to be Special Forces." He said.

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"Something like that." He responded.

They then proceeded to run up the flight of stairs. They quickly caught up to Ron who had just reached the tenth floor. Shego then directed them to the room indicated by Kim, and they were just in time. XeYori had just pinned Kim against a wall and raised her right hand as she was ready to pierce the red head.

"Any last words." She asked the teen.

"Yeah. Behind you."

XeYori turned to see a ball of plasma hit her in the face. She released Kim and backed away as she groaned in pain.

"Kim, you alright?" She asked.

"Never better." She replied. "What took you so long?"

"The elevator was out of service, so we took the stairs." Shego said.

Kim smirked as the four of them confronted XeYori. Once the serpent queen regained her composure and smiled when she Ron. Inside of her she could feel the change coming she just had to hold on long enough.

"Ron, I'm glad you're here." She said.

"Yeah I bet." He responded.

"Why don't you ditch them and join me. You could be a king, and I would most prefer you're company. Together we could expand the hive and conquer this world." She offered.

Ron held out his hand. "Lady if I can call you that. That whole thing is just sick and wrong. I could never betray my friends. Especially to some cheap knock off of Yori."

"Knock off." She repeated as she thumped her tail on the ground. "Yori was weak and spineless, where as I am strong and powerful. Whether I am or am not Yori, one must admit I am FAR superior to her. I'm the new and improved version, something she could never hope to be." She said.

Her words angered Ron. "Wrong. Yori was kind. She would never kill anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. She wasn't a monster, and she wasn't someone that would be proud to call themselves a monster." He charged her. "Past, present, or future you can never amount to who she was, no matter how hard you try you will never be YORI!"

The last sentence struck her hard, and caught her off guard, allowing ron to leap in the air and kick her in the face. Jacob, Kim, and Shego watched with wide eyes as she was sent flying backwards. She slid across the floor on her back. Before she could get up Ron landed on her and began to repeatedly strike her face.

"If you were anything like her, if you had any shred of human decency in you, then you would stop this!" He said as he barraged her face with his fists. Unfortunately he couldn't see her tail raise up behind him and swat him away. He rolled until he hit the wall, and let out a painful groan.

"Ron!" Kim called.

XeYori rose and walked over to him, she raised her tail in the air ready to pierce his heart, but she was stopped as Kim came to his rescue. "Over my dead body." She said.

"That can be arranged." XeYori answered as she brought her tail around to hit Kim. Kim jumped over it and tried to kick XeYori, but she blocked and pushed Kim back. Shego immediately jumped in she had the helmet switched to xeno vision so XeYori could not hide in the darkness. She used an EX dash to slam into XeYori then she ignited her fists and began to pummel the serpent in her stomach. XeYori noticed that her plasma seemed to sting a little more than usual, but she did not fret over it.

Kim watched as Shego battled the serpent queen. "Shego, in about five seconds duck her next attack and strike." Kim said over the comm link.

Shego was puzzled at first, but when she saw XeYori strike at her she ducked the jab, and uppercutted her, then she charged her right foot with plasma as she kicked her in the gut. XeYori groaned as the blow dealt a great deal of damage. Seeing this as his chance Jacob aimed for XeYori and began to fire. XeYori was still able to effectively dodge the bullets as she leapt onto the wall and crawled up it. When Jacob emptied his clip, she leapt from the wall and curled into a ball and began to spin rapidly. Kim remembered this move as she has seen it once before. "Take cover now!" She shouted.

They did as she instructed as XeYori began to rain her spiked tips down on the floor. The spines were primarily aimed at Kim since she stood over Ron and protected him. Kim was alot calmer than last time so she was able to deflect the spines with her blades. The spines ricocheted off in different directions almost hitting Jacob and Shego. XeYori stopped her attack and that's when Kim lunged up at her. She was ready to carve into the creature but she was quickly knocked away by her tail. XeYori landed and smiled at Kim, She then turned when she saw Shego rapidly approaching once more. Shego leapt into the air, and performed a somersault as she tried to land a kick. XeYori blocked it, and Shego kicked off and performed a back flip. She moved to stike but XeYori side stepped her and rose into the air a bit kneeing Shego in her chin. The helmet was sent flying as the pale woman crashed into the floor.

"Shego!" Jacob called out as he ran to her side. She wasn't responded. He shook her. "Come on, come on wake up! Don't quit on us now." He said.

Kim appeared from behind as she attempted to slash the serpent in her back, but XeYori wrapped her tail and her constricted the young woman. She then slammed Kim into the ground, several times before she raised the girl to her eye level. "You should all realize by now that you have no chance of winning. I am superior to you all in every way. It would be much easier if you allow me end your meaningless existences." She told them as she began to squeeze Kim tighter.

Kim cried out as her enhanced bones began to crack from the strain of being squeezed. XeYori licked her lips as she listened to the sounds of bones being cracked. Jacob turned to see Kim in danger. "Shit." He said.

He ran over to her and pulled out his pistol. "You let her go!" he shouted. He fired a few shots but she dodged, and when he was about to fire again she put Kim up as a shield. "Come on, if you have the guts. Shoot me." She dared.

Jacob knew he couldn't risk killing the girl, especially if he didn't want Shego to tear him apart. Still he rushed in making an attempt to save her. XeYori jumped to the side before Jacob could reach them. She dangled the teen in the air taunting him. "You want her? Come and get her." She said. Jacob charged again and XeYori simply just jumped back. She squeezed Kim even tighter and she let out a painful cry.

The cry reached Shego's unconscious ears and her eyes snapped wide open. She slowly got up and saw what was going on. The rage inside her began to build and she began to emit a dark green glow. XeYori jumped back again as she continued to toy with Jacob. She laughed loudly. "Once you again you prove how simple minded your species can be." She continued to laugh, but she was silenced as Shego struck her in the face. She released her hold on Kim and Jacob caught her.

XeYori turned to face Shego, both women had fury burning in their eyes. Shego's plasma began to melt the floor beneath her feet as her body temperature began to rise with her anger.

"You took her from me once. I'll be damned before I LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!" she roared.

She launched into her EX dash and slammed into XeYori. XEYori braced herself and caught Shego, but she was too hot and burned her hands. The moment she released her Shego went on the attack. She punched XeYori in her face, and chest, kicking her in her stomach. She did a backflip and kicked XeYori into the air. Shego launched herself into the air and above her as she stuck her feet out and dove into XeYori and they crashed into the ground. They sent cracks running through the floor as it buckled inward a little.

Ron regained consciousness and he looked around for any signs the serpent queen. What he saw was Shego rise and raise XeYori up before flinging her into a nearby wall. She then began to barrage her with bolts of plasma. The plasma bolts began to cloud XeYori in smoke as she continued to strike her. She stopped the attack and panted heavily. She narrowed her eyes when she heard XeYori's laughter.

"Is that all?" She asked from the cloud of smoke. Shego could see something emerging from the smoke, and she immediately jumped up as she avoided a piece of the wall that was tossed her way.

Shego looked up, and saw XeYori dive into her as they hit the ground. Kim picked up her swords and dashed in towards them. "Yori!" She shouted. She succeeded in gaining her attention and the two clashed. Kim swung one of her swords trying to take off her head, but she ducked and head butted the girl when she rose back up.

Ron took her place, using what skills he developed while training with Yori to combat her imposter. They grappled each other, but Ron used his feet to kick her off. She then used her tail and tried to stab him, but he dodged them, and jumped towards her. He flipped over her shoulders, she turned to continue her attack, but instead saw Shego in his place. She released the wrist blades on her right hand and swung. XeYori stepped back but failed to dodge the blades. The cut deep into her chest burning her as the blades glowed from the intense heat of her plasma.

She cried out as she stepped back. She clutched her chest and looked at her hands as they were covered in her acid blood.

"She cut me. That bitch actually cut me." She winced from the pain a bit. "It hurts. It actually hurts!" She yelled.

Shego smiled, it felt good to actually do some damage to XeYori. It meant she was getting tired, and they were just getting started. XeYori was about to lunge at Shego, but She was stopped, as Jacob grabbed ahold of her tail. He yanked on it and began to pull her back. "Hit her now!" He yelled.

"Jacob you just keep surprising me." Shego smiled and she went in for the kill.

XeYori's eyes went wide. She wasn't about to let herself die here, not now when she was so close. She jumped high into the air and performed a back flip, flexing her tail muscles she sent Jacob crashing into Shego. The two were sent tumbling backwards. XeYori brought her tail around as she was ready to counterattack. However before she could she felt a sharp pain go through her. She landed on the ground as she turned to see her tail crash onto the ground and Kim land on her other side. She looked with widened eyes as her tail thrashed around on the ground, before coming to an abrupt stop. Her acid blood leaked from the severed ends. She turned and looked at Kim who gave her a confident smirk. She looked to her blade as the acid blood dripped off of it.

"Ima, anata wa ikisugimashita (Now, you've gone too far.)." She said. "Anata wa watashi no o o kitta. Anata ga shiharau koto ni naru! (You've cut off my tail. You will pay!)." She roared.

She looked over and grabbed Ron and dashed towards the window. "Ron!" Kim shouted.

She gave chase but stopped when XeYori leapt through the window shattering the glass. She clutched onto the side of the building an began to climb up. Shego came to Kim's side, and they looked at each other and nodded.

Shego turned to Jacob. "You two go ahead, I'll catch up." He said.

Kim and Shego leapt out the window. Shego grabbed Kim and then used her EX dash to carry them up to the top of the office building. There they saw XeYori who still held Ron in her hands.

"I'm putting an end to our little game." XeYori told them.

"Put him down." Kim orderd.

"Oh, I'll put him down alright." She said smiling evilly.

Ron fought against her, but could not free himself from her grasp. He watched as she opened her mouth as she prepared to kill him with her second pair of jaws, but she was stopped by the sounds of multiple explosions. She turned to see the city being carpet bombed by stealth bombers. The streets were engulfed in a fiery explosion, and buildings collapsed as the bombs destroyed what was left of her Xenomorph army. She watched in horror as her hive was murdered, she could hear their screams as they cried out for her, begging her to save them. She knew there was nothing she could do, but watch. Watch as her whole plan fell apart, her army, her hive, her family. She dropped Ron, and he quickly crawled to Kim and Shego.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she listened to the final cries of her hive. She was now alone.

'I failed. No, no, I'm still here. I can rebuild, start over and come back even stronger.' she said in her thoughts. 'But first I'll have to take care of them.'

"It's over Yori, you've lost." Shego said.

"You think so? I don't expect your kind to understand the inner workings of your superiors." She responded.

"Superiors? Look around you, there's no one left. You're all alone." The pale woman said.

"You say we humans are a flawed species. Well what does that make you?" Kim asked. "You have our abilities, you speak our languages, and to top it all off, you and your kind was spawn from humans. You may not want to admit it, but your more human than you lead others to believe."

"I am nothing like you insignificant life forms. Your species kills one another your own selfish needs and desires, while I kill for the glory of my race. Humans are weak, Xenomorphs are strong. Humans are flawed, Xenomorphs are not. My plan was flawless, my plan was-"

"Something that we humans have been doing since the dawn of time." Shego interrupted. "You're implementing the same tactics that diabolical dictators would do. You're scheme was so human like that we were able to prevent it before it got out of hand. Kimmie's right, your fighting abilities, tactics, way of thinking, you're more human than you are Xenomorph."

XeYori clenched her fists. She hated to hear how true their words were. "Well then, I guess it's time I completely give up my human half entirely." She said as her back remained turned to them.

The three looked at her with puzzled expressions. "I was waiting until the change was complete, but it looks like my ascension will have to come early. I hope my Xenomorph ancestors can forgive me for doing so. My plan was not to rule over this planet as queen, but as a being on a higher scale. What you're about to see doesn't happen to every queen in the xenomorph hive. You may no longer address me as queen. But as." She stopped as the sounds of her skin cracking could be heard.

They watched as XeYori grew taller and her hair grew longer. It grew down to her back as she began to double over in pain. Her skin began to split as she continued to grow. Instead of blood, there seemed to be another layer of skin. They watched as she growled and her crown split revealing a newer and more royal crown, with five sharp points. Her face began to crack as it bulged outward, the spines on her back grew larger and longer, as did her arms and legs. Her tail bulged as it regenerated its lost half complete with a new more dangerous and sharper bladed tip. An extra pair of arms emerged and like the queen before her, they too were shorter than her primary arms. She laughed as she completed her ascension, as she shed the remnants of her skin, her former self.

The ground beneath them shook as she turned to face them. She was now at least twenty feet tall, her torso still remained somewhat human like and her hair, now long and blacker flowed behind her. She let out a bone chilling roar as she gazed upon them.

"Watashi wa kogodesu (I am Empress)." She said.

**Well this was a long,but fun chapter to write and wow Empress huh, I have to say I'm rather impressed what about you all? Well that just leaves the epilogue where they settle their grudge match with the Xenomorphs once and for all. Oh the empress form of a Xenomorph does exist I found out about it recently. Turns out there are two stages above the queen and only a select few may reach that stage. Also to perfectly explain XeYori's case, since she decided to molt her skin earlier than she was supposed to she did not exactly transform into a full empress, so she lacks, the proper crown design, height and full strength, but believe you me, she will be a handful. See you all in the next chapter and **

**don't forget to leave a comment with your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 17 Epilogue

**Heys guys and as you all can see we've reached the epilogue. Which sadly means that this story has come to an end. I would like to take the time to once again thank my all my readers, especially Milstead1988, Blood Seraph, and Jay AKA Jordan for your comments and advice. They've been a great help, and they've been what's keeping to write for everyone. Now with that said, We've got a Xenomorph to kill.**

I do not own the characters involved in this Fanfic. They all belong to their respective owners.

**Ch. 17 Epilogue**

Once the smoke had cleared, and the stealth bombers had flown away the soldiers stepped out onto the street. What was left of the city stood in shambles, the soldiers looked around and saw little to no sign of the Xenomorphs. A few pieces of the bodies laid littered on the ground, other than that the streets and sides of some buildings laid covered in their acidic blood. Baiken, Motor Ed and the Go Brothers walked out from the office building looking around.

"So did we win?" One of the Wegos asked.

Baiken stood in silence as she looked around. She felt unsure of certain, she didn't like this feeling.

"We got 'em." The soldier said. He started laughing. "We GOT 'EM!" He shouted. The other soldiers cheered as they raised their guns and fists into the air. Unfortunately their celebration was cut short when they heard a monstrous roar.

The soldiers snapped their guns up and looked around as the roar sounded as if it came from every direction. An F-15 soared above as it flew past the office building. The pilot turned around flew over as he looked down confirming what he saw.

"General, there is one left, I repeat there is one still alive." He said over the radio transmission. He circled around again, taking aim. "I'm cleared to engage."

"No!" Shego said. "This one is ours. We have a more personal stake in this."

"Who is this? and how did you get this frequency?" The general asked.

"Sir, this is Team Possible's Kim Possible speaking." Kim said as she spoke up.

"Impossible, Kim Possible died earlier today." The general said.

"Don't ya know you're not supposed to believe everything you here on T.V." Shego commented.

"General listen, Kim and the others are than capable of handling this thing. As a matter of fact they are the only ones who can do this." Wade added as he and Tiara stood by back at the house.

"General please, let us take of this." Kim pleaded.

The general stood there in deep thought as he stroked his beard with his hand. "Alright. Team Possible I'm leaving this one to you." The general said. "Soldier disengage, I repeat disengage."

"General?"

"That's an order soldier." The general said.

The pilot did as he was ordered and flew past the building and returned to base. Kim and the others turned their full attention back to XeYori who had transformed.

"Once your gone we can finally put this nightmare behind us." Kim said.

XeYori began to chuckle. "Baka. (Idiot)" She spoke. "Do you honestly believe that the Xenomorph race ends with me." She said. Even in her transformed state she was still able to form a evil smile. "Let me fill you in on something since you all are about to die. We Xenomorphs have a special kinetic link with one another, and I have the knowledge of the previous queens before me. There are more us tucked safely away in the pyramids of your ancient civilizations. Your Mayans, Incans, Egyptians, India and even in Antarctica. We Xenomorphs will always have a place on this planet, and when I'm through here I'll wake them and begin our conquest of your planet."

"Not if we stop you here and now." Kim said. "XeYori you and your race have more than over stayed your welcome. It's time for you to die."

XeYori stook a step forward, as she did she sent cracks through the floor. They looked down her weight was causing the ground beneath them to buckle. Kim looked to Shego and they nodded. Kim and Shego ran forward, they jumped into the air and stuck out one foot as they prepared to kick her. XeYori grabbed them out of the air, throwing Shego to the ground as she held onto Kim. She raised the red head and opened her jaws as she ready to eat the girl. Kim pulled out the Combi Stick and stuck the blade into her upper in her mouth. The Combi Stick then electrocuted her sending waves of electric torrents through her mouth and body. She dropped Kim as she began to walk backwards Shego looked up and shook her head from the dizziness. She saw XeYori stepped close to the edge and she blasted her in the chest pushing the serpent over the edge.

"Booyah!" Ron cheered.

Shego smiled to herself, she got up and walked to the edge of the building with Kim and looked over the edge. There they saw the humongus serpent as she rapidly climbed up the side of a building. Ron knew he had to help as much as he could so he sat down and crossed his legs and meditated. he was going to try something he hasn't done since high school. XeYori shot into the air and landed in behind Kim and Shego. She had gotten rid of the Combi Stick and she was now focused on Ron, she charged but was stopped by Shego who had grabbed the serpent by her tail. Still she tried to reach Ron, Kim aided Shego and with their combined strength they began to pul her back.

Frustrated XeYori flexed her tail muscles lifting the two women into the air, she swung her tail around in an attempt to remove them, but when that proved futile she slammed it into the ground three times. Kim and Shego were forced to let go, XeYori smiled again as she focused on Ron.

"I hope you're ready to die Stoppable-san." She said sadistically.

"NO!" Kim screamed as she got up and towards them.

XeYori raised her clawed hand into the air and brought it down swiftly. Ron still sat still ignoring the sounds of the outside world. In his mind he could hear the voice of Master Sensei.

"You Are Ready." The voice echoed.

"I Am Ready." Ron said before instantly stopping XeYori's attack by simply raising his hand. XeYori's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly attacked with her left hand. Ron opened his eyes and flipped over her, kicking her in her back as he did so. He landed next to Kim and Shego. XeYori turned around, she could not fathom what has just happened to Ron.

'He is not that good. He is not better than me!' She shouted in her thoughts.

Ron gestured for her to "bring it" as a confident smile appeared across his face. XeYori snarled before charging and releasing a stream of acid from her mouth. They all jumped up into the air and dove down at her. She stopped and quickly spun around swinging her tail in their path. The three warriors easily moved around it and landed on the ground and continued their joint assault. Still XeYori was able to fend them all off. Blocking and countering their attacks, she jumped in the air and performed a somersault and slammed her tail into the ground sending cracks through out the entire floor. Ron had jumped into the air and Kim grabbed Shego and tossed her towards Ron, who tossed her into XeYori. She released the blades on the wrist bracer as she covered her fists in plasma, as she slammed into the serpent queen.

The force caused them to break through the heavily damaged floor and they continued to plummet through the building crashing through all the other floors as well.

** XX**

Jacob was tired after climbing so many flights of stairs, he didn't want to take the chance that the elevators were shaken loose or would be from the bombing. He paused to catch his breath he was almost at the top, when he heard rumbling. His instincts told him to get the hell out of the way and he did just that as XeYori's massive form crashed through the ceiling and through the floor. Jacob turned to look as she continued downward until he heard a tremendous crash that caused the building to shake. Next he saw Kim and Ron descended downward as they jumped down into the hole after her.

He sighed because he knew that meant he would have to take the stairs all the way down to catch up. First he had to find a flight that wasn't destroyed from the serpent's fall. Just then a light appeared from behind him, and he turned to see a portal open behind him. Instinctively he pulled his pistol out and took aim, just incase it might release more xenos. However instead of Xenomorphs a purple beam shot out from it, and shot the gun out of his hand.

Two figures stepped out from the portal, and they bore the symbol of Black Star. Jacob instantly recognized the insignia and images of Dr. Cortez and Lex began to fly through his mind.

"Relax Mr. Matthews, we mean you no harm." The Leader spoke. "I am only here to have a word with you."

"Who are you, and what makes you think I would want to have anything to do with you?" He questioned her.

"Well to answer your first question in your language my name would be pronounced as Blackfire." She said. She then motioned to the woman next to her. "This is Morrigan Aensland. We are here because we are well aware of what had transpired between you and one of our loose ends." Blackfire spoke.

Jacob eyed the woman suspiciously, her name rung a bell, but unfortunately he was drawing a blank. Just then she opened another portal. "Jacob, you remember this woman don't you?" She asked.

He stared at the portal as an image of a blond woman appeared in it. His eyes shot wide open as he continued to stare into the portal, taking a few steps closer. "L-Lex." He said.

"Good you do remember, then again how could you forget." Blackfire commented.

Jacob shook his head. "No-No, Lex is dead, that's an illusion, it can't be real." he said.

"Oh, Jacob you'll find that we at Black star, are far more advanced than anything you have on this planet or time."

"So you're saying you're from the future?" He asked.

"I might as well, but I will say this. How would you like to see her again?" she asked as she turned to look at the portal.

"I don't believe you. It's just a trick and I'll make you pay for dishonoring her memory like that." He said as he reached for his gun.

He was stopped by a swarm of bats, they swarmed around him and lifted him into the air. Blackfire walked up to him. "They say that seeing is believing on your planet. So lets go see, so that you'll believe." She told him.

** XX**

Shego rolled off from the unconscious serpent. "I'm never doing that again." She said. She looked over to XeYori's body. She kicked her arm and got no response. She pretty much figured that she was dead, that just crashed through twenty floors, there was no way in hell that she could live through that. She was soon joined by Kim and Ron, as well as all the others as they crowded around the fallen serpent.

"Is it dead?" Hego asked his sister.

"We better hope so." Shego answered.

"Well I don't hear her heart beating." Kim said as she put her ear to her chest.

"That's because monsters don't have hearts princess." Shego responded.

Ron picked up a metal rod and poked her body several times. The general walked up to the group. "I'd like to commend you all on taking down this creature." he said. "I'd also like to say how happy I am to know that the Kim Possible is still alive."

Kim smiled. "Thank you General."

The general turned to his soldiers. "I want this thing disposed off Now!" He ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" The soldiers said in unison.

They marched over to the serpents body just when her eyes snapped open she got up quickly spinning, slicing through the soldiers and spraying them with acid. Kim and the others turned when they heard the commotion to see XeYori fly over head as bullets followed close behind. She crashed through the wall and jumped onto another building wall and climbed it.

She hung from the wall as she looked back at the others. "You didn't think it would be that easy now did you?" She asked.

"Yeah, we kinda did." Kim answered.

Just then several attack helicopters showed up and they began to open fire, prompting XeYori to climb higher. They watched as a whole squadron began to give chase.

"Hego give us a boost." Shego said to her brother.

"I'm on it Sis." He picked up both Kim and Shego, and aimed. When he was ready he tossed them up and they latched on to the helicopters. Hego did the same with Ron and the three were in hot pursuit of XeYori once more.

As the three hung on from below they watched as bullets and missiles tore into the buildings. XeYori was surprisingly fast as she was able to pull away from the squadron of helicopters. She leapt to the next building and as soon as she landed she slammed her tail down. The impact cause the floor beneath her to cave in just as the bullets began to rain down. The helicopters fired into the hole launching everything they had at her. Smoke and fire billowed out from the hole and windows of the top floors.

"Hold your fire." The squadron leader called.

They stopped fire and as a helicopter hovered next to the hole. "I think we got her." He said with a smile. Then suddenly a huge rod flew out of the hole and into the propellers causing it to spin out of control. The pilot ejected as his chopper crashed into a building sending massive fireball everywhere. Four pilots took each side of the building and began to fire at its top floors. Bullets ripped through the building destroying cubicles and conference rooms alike. They stopped once again, waiting to see if they had hit there target.

On the south end of the building XeYori emerged from the floor right below the destroyed one and she lashed out slicing through the tail of the helicopter. The pilot ejected and watched as she crashed into the room of another building. The remaining helicopters fired missiles into the buildings support beams destroying it. The building began to collapse on itself, as the piolts flew back some to avoid the falling debris. However Kim, Shego and Ron knew better. They looked to one another and nodded, they swung off the helicopters and onto the falling debris as they pursued XeYori. She too was using the chunks of the fallen building as platforms to the other side.

Kim, Ron, and Shego gracefully made it through the collapsing building avoiding the desks, and office chairs amongst the many other objects they launched them selves out of the window, and dove straight into XeYori. She hit the ground hard as the three warriors landed around her. Kim and Shego landed on a fire escape, and Ron grabbed ahold of a street light as he swung around it before landing on the top of the pole. They looked as the fallen serpent rose to its feet again. XeYori had a few bullet holes in her, showing that she didn't escape unscathed from the attack on the buildings.

"Give it up XeYori. There's nowhere you can go where we can't find you." Shego told her.

She growled. "Never, I'll never give up." She said. "Not while I still have the power to end this. To end you."

"You may possess the power of the Xenomorph, but you have the will of a human. It's the will that allows you to continue you on." she said.

"Enough! I've had enough of you comparing me to you humans. I'm nothing like you pathetic flesh bags!" She said launching herself into the air.

Ron then suddenly appeared next to her, with the rod from earlier in his hand. "You're right. You're much more pathetic." He said as he jammed the rod into her neck.

She dropped to the ground and howled in pain as she ripped the rod out of her neck. She turned to Ron and lashed out with her left hand, but he dodged it. He did a series of back flips as she gave chase. She turned and her tail knocked Ron off his feet. He quickly got up as he grabbed the same rod from off the ground. Just as her hand came down, he rolled out of the way and stuck it in her hand. She roared in pain as he ran up her arm and jumped kicking her in the face.

Just then XeYori felt a sharp pain in her back. Shego was on her back ripping into her flesh with the wrist blades. XeYori removed the rod from her hand and she tried to swat Kim with it as she rushed in. Kim leapt over it and pulled out her sais as she leapt up and dug into her gut. She ripped the sais out and dug them into another spot in her body as she used them to reach her face. She was going to reach for Kim, but she had to get Shego off her back. She slammed her back into the side of a building crushing Shego and causing the pale woman to release her hold.

She then grabbed Kim, and threw her into Ron before he could attack. She then leapt on to the sides of two buildings until she was high above them, where she curled into a ball. Kim knew what attack was coming and she grabbed a stop sign and forcefully pulled on it.

"Kore ijo no gemu (No more games). Sugu ni shinu! (Now die!)" She said as she shot tips of her spines at them.

Kim managed to remove the stop sign from the concrete ground as she began to deflect the spines away from her and Ron. She used her enhanced reflexes to counter attack, as she leapt into the air. Her enhanced speed and eyesight allowed her to accurately use each falling spine as a platform to reach XeYori.

XeYori could hear the sound of the approaching helicopters as they neared her. The one in the middle had a clear lock on her and fired his missile. XeYori then stopped her attack and uncurled, her body moving like a stream as it did so. The missile missed as soon as she uncurled and she swung her tail sending the spines from her tail at the helicopters. The tips hit each one of the pilots killing them instantly as the helicopters spun out of control or into each other.

She focused her attention to Kim as she noticed that she was closer than before. "Using my attack as an counterattack huh? Not bad, but it's time we end this." She said.

The two women were on a collision course as XeYori stretched her right arm out with her claws ready to tear into her. Kim unsheathed her white katana as she prepared to strike.

"This is for all the people you've hurt!" She yelled.

The two collided briefly as the soared past each other. XeYori was the first to land on the ground, and she turned to see Kim land. They eyed each other, but Kim dropped down to one knee hurt. XeYori smiled when she saw this, but then she too dropped down to one knee. She was surprised, she could now feel her body beginning to give out. Then she felt something else, or lack there of.

She couldn't feel her right arm. She looked at it, and her eyes went wide with shock as she watched it slowly fall from her shoulder. It hit the ground with a huge thud, and she followed up with a scream. Never before has she ever been so humiliated. She was in her ultimate form, how was this happening.

"My arm. You- You cut off my arm. It doesn't grow back!" she growled.

"Good." Kim said as she managed to climb to her feet.

"Now if only we could do something about that mouth of yours." Shego said.

XeYori backed away from them. "You're not running away are you?" She heard Ron say from behind. "Don't think after all you've done, that I was just going to let you run away. Not after what you did."

He rushed her. "You're a Killer!" he shouted as he leapt into the air lashing out with his foot. It connected causing her to turn and stumble towards Shego.

Shego leaped into the air. "You're a monster!" She said as she struck her in the face as well, carving her with the wrist blades, causing her to cry out in pain.

Kim came up from behind. Kicking off her back. "You destroy families!" she said as she did so.

Ron leapt off of the fire escape. "You take lives!" Punching her in the face.

Kim came from under XeYori cutting her with her sword as she went sky ward. "You have no heart!"

She then felt the hot sting of Shego's plasma hitting her in the chest. "You're a parasite feeding off the fears of others!"

She looked and saw Ron approaching her. "All with Yori's face. You're a disgrace." He said as he hit her in the face again. She stumbled back.

They surrounded her and went in for the final blow. "No!" she yelled. She lashed out, striking Ron, then she spun around to hit Shego with her tail. She sent Shego crashing into a wall. She quickly rushed the woman, but Kim flipped over her and shot her with her desert eagle. The bullet pierced her right chest. XeYori roared again, and quickly swatted Kim away before turning her sights to Shego. She lashed out with her jaws as she was going to swallow Shego hole, when a series of bullets ripped through her neck. She pulled back roaring in pain as she gripped her neck with her left hand.

"Who dares!" She said.

"I dare!" Jacob said as he appeared running onto the scene. He fired a couple of more shots at her, but she weaved through them and charged. He slid under her fire at her under belly. She howled in pain again, but she turned quickly spitting acid at him.

"You humans are like cockroaches! Isn't there anything I can do to be rid of you!" She roared.

"Yeah." Jacob said. "Die." He said as he pulled out a magnum and fired the bullet, and hit her directly in the skull.

She took a few steps back, and stopped herself from toppling over. She looked at Jacob hissing, as her acid blood began to pour over her eyes. She took a few steps forward, before he fired another shot, this time into her left chest. She stopped for a few seconds as she took the time to register the pain in her chest. The bullet went clean through her heart and out her back, yet she still proceeded to walk forward.

Jacob grew irritated with her advances and shot her in the left knee cap. She dropped on one knee momentarily, before rising again, but Jacob shot her in her right knee cap, instantly dropping her down to her knees again.

"It's over Yori." He said.

"Nonsense. It's over when I say its over." she said as she rose to her feet, and sprinted.

Jacob was shocked that she was able to run let alone walk. He jumped out of her way as she ran past him. He got up and watched as she sprinted towards Kim, her intended target. "Damnit." Jacob cursed as he pursued after her, firing more rounds from the magnum.

'If I'm going to die, then she's dying with me!' XeYori said in her thoughts.

She opened her mouth releasing her second pair of jaws as she prepared to stab the red head. She leaped into the air. "DIE!" she shouted.

"You first." Shego said wearily, as she mustered all of her energy into her right hand and aimed. She shot a powerful blast of plasma at her. The plasma hit home striking the serpent queen from behind.

Shego smirked as she watched XeYori hit the ground a few feet away from the unconscious Kim.

Her acid blood covered the ground as the liquid oozed out of the two severed halves. Then the two halves began to shrink as XeYori returned to her normal size. Her hair and body returned to their original lengths as she laid motionless. Ron ran over to help Shego up as Jacob walked over to XeYori.

He couldn't get close due to the pool of acid blood, but he could tell this time she wouldn't be getting back up. He looked back to Shego.

"You O.K.?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I'll manage. Right now I need to get to Kim."

Jacob nodded and as they turned to go get Kim they saw something horrifying. XeYori's top half was still alive. The Xenomorph Queen was crawling her way to Kim, leaving a trail of acid blood as she did.

"Oh My God! She's a Zombie!" Ron shouted.

"Kim!" Shego said making an effort to chase after the serpent. Ron and Jacob followed her, Jacob fired two shots but missed.

"Stop or you might hit Kim." Shego told him.

"But if I stop she might reach her." He responded.

XeYori used her left arm to pull herself across the ground as she neared Kim. She was so close, all she had to do was kill her and then she could die happily. She could hear Shego and the others calling out to Kim, which began to prompt a response from the red head. She began to stir and sat up. Seeing this XeYori pushed harder to reach the girl.

Kim saw Shego, Ron, and Jacob running towards her shouting. She followed a trail of blood with her eyes to see XeYori crawling towards her. She let out a yelp as she inched away from her. She hit the wall and looked on in fright as XeYori crawled towards her. Kim never seen anything like it. She was clearly blown in half and missing her arm, to top it off she had bullet holes in her, and she was still alive. XeYori grabbed Kim's leg as she inched closer to her face.

Kim grabbed her sai and raised it as she was about to stab her in her head. She looked in to the serpent queens eyes, she could see the light fading from them quickly. Kim was breathing heavily as XeYori was a few inches away from her face. XeYori smiled before the second pair of jaws slowly emerged from her mouth. They too were covered in her acidic blood, that covered the sidewalk. Kim watched as the her dark eyes went completely dark, a sign that the serpent had just died, then she watched as her lifeless form just dropped dead in her lap. Kim sat there breathing heavily, as she looked at the creature responsible for the deaths of so many.

Drops of rain began to fall causing her to look up into the night sky. She closed her eyes. "Finally it's over." She said as she dropped her hands to her sides and took a deep breath.

"Kim!" She heard Shego call out. She looked to her right as her friends and lover ran up to her. Jacob kicked the corpse off of Kim and Ron extended his hand out to help Kim up. She accepted his hand and smiled at them as they smiled at her. Finally for them the battle was over and the rain washed their acid proof battlesuits free of the blood of their enemies.

"Let's go home." Kim said.

They nodded and turned to walk back to Shego's house in Upperton. As they walked Ron spoke. "I hope wade ordered that pizza." He said.

"Ron." Kim chuckled.

"No, no, Stoppable's right Kimmie. The whole time we were fighting, I couldn't get the thought of the pizza out of my head. I know there's going to be hell to pay if Tiara and Nerdlinger didn't order that pizza by now." Shego stated.

"Hey you don't think they ate it do you?" Ron asked.

"Not if they know what's good for them." Shego answered.

Jacob chuckled as he listened to the two talk.

"I mean is that all you two think about is food?" Kim asked

They looked at her. "Yes" They answered simultaneously.

Kim sighed before her stomach growled, causing everyone to look at her. "Oh don't give me that look." She said as everyone began to laugh.

**Lowerton, Colorado**

Deep in the sewers of Lowerton, rats scurried about as they followed a current of sewage water. The surroundings of the sewer walls began to change as they turned from brick to a black substance. The sounds of someone coughing could be heard. In one part of the sewer sat a cluster of eggs, as well as four people that seemed to be cocooned to the walls. They were all prisoners of the XeYori's attack on Club Eden in Lowerton. Two of them of them were men, and the other two were women. The two men were the club bouncers. One of the women was Zita Flores who had also been at Club Eden that night.

She woke to see an egg open and reveal a facehugger. She screamed as it wasted no time wrapping itself around her face. The other woman was Monique. She was coughing badly and looked a little pale. She let out a few yelps and grunts as her chest bulged. The bulges only got worse as her yelps became screams. She then let out one final scream as three Royal Chestbursters exploded from out her chest roaring.

**The nightmare begins all over again...**

**The End**

** XX**

**Track list**

**Team Possible vs XeYori Round One ( Wrath of Sea- Two Steps From Hell)**

**Blackfire and Morrigan (Eternal- Evanescence)**

**Helicopter Pursuit ( Stranger inside- Shinedown)**

**Team Possible vs XeYori Round Two ( Impossible- Manafest)**

**Ron, Shego and Kim Turn the tables On XeYori-(Sirens Call (No Choir) Version)**

**XeYori fight's back and Jacob arrives-( Sirens Call (No Choir) (Vocal) Version)**

**XeYori crawls to Kim-(Sirens Call Original)**

**AvKiGo End-(The End from Godzilla 1998 with 3:16 being the part for Moniques end)**

** XX**

**Well thus ends another great story, once again I thank you all for sticking with me until the end. I hope you all have enjoyed AvKiGo: Retribution, and if this chapter left you with some unanswered questions then good, because that what sequels are for lol.**

**Speaking of sequels the next one is a two part story, and it will be a collaboration done with Milstead1988. We will be working together on the next two so when you put them together, it's gonna be a LONG, but GOOD story. So keep your eyes out for the sequel Black Star Rising. On another note it's time for me to finish writing Midoriichi, don't you think?**


End file.
